Kiss Of A Werewolf
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: After the DH Severus and Remus were resurrected by use of a horcrux, dark magic and phoenix tears. Remus continues to go to Severus seven nights a month for his Wolfsbane potion at Hogwarts. What happens when one night he takes things further? Mpreg warning.
1. Wolfsbane

Another fanfic

Rated M for a reason people

It is set after DH

I hope you enjoy,

Let me know what you think?

-Avery :3 x

It wasn't much past sunrise when the gentle rays seeped through the finely paned dim windows of the dungeons. The fine golden rays gently fell upon the smooth sallow skin of none other than Severus Snape, his impossibly long black eyelashes casting immense shadows across his face. His dark onyx eyes fluttered open slowly blinking themselves into focus as he gazed up towards the window.

Yawning he sat up allowing his deep wine coloured satin bed sheets to fall limp around his slim waist. He was dressed in thin cotton black pyjamas, his ebony locks framing his delicate skin.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed slipping his feet into plain black slippers. Turning around he carefully remade his bed into a perfectly tight smooth sheet, he had always been obsessed with keeping things tidy ever since he was a child.

After a quick shower, and dressing himself in his usual flowing black robes, his long sweeping cloak falling over his body giving him the slight appearance of a vampire or an overgrown dungeon bat, he combed his hair quickly and allowed it to dry naturally straight against his face.

Sighing to himself he left his living quarters heading down a small spiral stone staircase into his office. It was quite cool down there that morning, perhaps because the fire had been out all night as he had retreated early unable to concentrate on his small tasks of sorting through ingredients and fixing lesson plans. Winter was fast approaching, the leaves were turning amber and scarlet as they fell lightly from the trees and taken away in the cool Autumn breeze.

Walking over to the cauldron he had left simmering, he gently stirred it watching it bubble slightly he added another few flowers of the Aconite plant watching the colour change to a faint blue, smoke was emitted from it in faint wisps. It was almost complete, another few hours left to simmer gently and it would be ready for this evening.

This evening…. He would be meeting with Remus Lupin in this very office. It was precisely a week until the full moon and every evening Lupin would come down to the dungeons and sit with Snape for a short while before and after he took the potion, Snape had to watch him take it to be sure it was done so properly and that no after effects occurred. He also had to tolerate Lupin being in his territory for an hour or two those evenings which irritated him as Remus always tried to make small talk with him and attempted to amuse him with tales of things he has done in lessons or the main news floating around the Hogwarts staff. Since Voldemort had been destroyed they had grown slightly closer on the grounds that they were the only two able to have been brought back from the dead, He himself had made a Horcrux several years prior to the battle of Hogwarts and with help from the resurrection stone, Phoenix tears and some powerful magic he was brought back along with Lupin so now Lupin had taken upon the idea to latching on to Severus.

It wasn't that he hated the man, quite the opposite he just hadn't forgiven him for what happened when they were at school. His friends the arrogant, bullying toe-rag James Potter, the over confident too big for his own boots Sirius black and the annoying tag along Peter Pettigrew had bullied him relentlessly and humiliated him horribly during his time as a student. However Remus did not, being a Prefect he was supposed to help control James and Sirius' taunting and true to that he did stop them several times but some of what they did he pretended not to see or overlooked it, a few times he had warned them off before any trouble had kicked off but it still wasn't good enough in Snape's eyes.

Placing a lid on the potion he quickly exited his office, locking it safely behind him he marched along the dungeons corridor watching several of the students talking excitedly as they were heading into the great hall for their breakfast.

The noise of the students grew as he strolled through the middle of the four tables up towards the staff table where he took his usual seat right on the end up the left hand corner. Picking up the Daily Prophet his dark eyes scanned it over, nothing too interesting appeared to be happening, just a few problems with some explosive charms at the Ministry causing small disturbances in housing estates.

"Good morning, Severus" a soft male voice spoke as Remus Lupin dropped into the seat beside him like he did every day.

"Good morning" he replied flatly sipping at his Pumpkin Juice without even looking at the other man.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked biting into a piece of toast, his eyes fixed on Severus.

"Yes thank you, yourself?" Severus replied glancing at him.

"Very well indeed" he nodded smiling amusedly to himself. "So-"

"Enough of the small talk, Lupin" Severus said coldly and the man abruptly silenced himself looking at Severus very warily. The man had a nasty habit of trying to befriend, entertain and please everybody around him and frankly it got tiring to someone like Severus, he had neither the time nor patience for this messing about, he wasn't a teenager anymore and he'd narrowly avoided death just a few months before.

They sat in silence for a while just eating their breakfast together before Severus got to his feet ready to leave.

"What time shall I meet you tonight?" Remus asked quickly as he gazed up at Snape. Something in his face was different, his whole body language had changed, he was still behaving perfectly normal the usual bright and happy Lupin self but something seemed very peculiar to Severus.

"Come round about eight, the potion will be ready for you by then" Severus replied staring down into Lupin's slightly scarred face.

"Good, I'll see you then" he smiled gently before turning his attention back to his breakfast staring off at the students across the hall.

Rolling his eyes, Severus strolled back between the tables he could feel Lupin's eyes burning on the back of his neck as he walked out of the room and back towards the dungeons where he felt most at home.

The day dragged on immensely, and finally when seven o clock came Severus sat down in his office just after having dinner letting out a long drawn out breath. First lesson he had to deal with a bunch of immature first years making their boil curing potions and not listening to a word of instruction that they must not add the porcupine quills until after it had been taken off of the fire ended up burning holes through their robes and some of them sprouted bright red boils all up their arms which caused mayhem in the class of eleven year olds. Then he had to deal with a third year student who had dropped their wand into their potion and it had shot fireworks out of the tip uncontrollably until Snape had plunged his arm into the potion ending up with blue hairs all over his hand until he managed to brew a simple remedy to cure the problem and managed retrieve the trouble making wand. The of course he had found Harry Potter and friends loitering in the corridors muttering excitedly and skulking around, automatically assuming they were up to no good he deducted five points each and gave them all a detention which brightened his day tremendously.

Lifting the lid from the lightly simmering cauldron a few puffs of smoke wafted into the air, it was just about ready for the last thing he had to endure tonight. Spending time with Remus Lupin.

Frowning slightly as he set the fire burning, he dropped himself into a chair by the fireside crossing one leg over the other he leaned back into the comfortable armchair. Lupin had seemed different this morning somehow. He had been his usual cheery self but something was strange about him, the look in his deep sapphire eyes had disturbed something inside of Severus, that alluring leer he was gazing after him with. He had in fact done the same thing at dinner. Like he was trying to send Severus subliminal messages like he wanted something but Severus couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Yawning he closed his eyes for a few moments enjoying the silence of the room apart from the small crackles of the burning fire next to him.

A loud knock at the door sounded making him jump slightly waking him from his short nap. Yawning he blinked a few times confusedly as it sounded again. He must have fallen asleep. Getting to his feet he crossed the office room and opened the door to the grinning face of Lupin.

"Good evening, Severus I thought you weren't in for a second there" he chuckled as Severus stood aside and let him in, closing the door behind him to keep the draught out.

"It's nice and warm in here" Remus smiled rubbing his hands together as Snape stood staring at him for a few moments observing his behaviour.

"Why don't you light a fire up in Defence against the Dark Arts?" Severus asked coolly his eyes running over the man.

"I have but walking down here is icy how can you stand it?" he shuddered as Snape walked past him slowly eyeing him suspiciously.

"You can have a seat" he gestured towards the empty armchairs by the fireplace.

Sitting himself in the seat opposite where Severus was sitting just a few moments ago he stared at the other man whom turned to the potion. Cutting out the small flames he lifted the lid from the pot before spooning some of the pale blue smoking potion into a tall silver goblet he could feel his hands shaking and tried to force them to steady themselves.

"Are you alright this evening, Severus?" Remus asked suddenly a light frown set between his eyebrows.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" he replied quickly turning around to face Remus.

"You seem a little…. Quiet" he said in a low voice as Severus approached him.

Holding the goblet out Remus caught his eyes staring deeply into them he reached out and took the goblet carefully so as not to spill a drop.

"Thank you" he smiled a piece of dirty blonde hair falling in front of his blue eyes.

Severus swallowed quickly before moving around and taking a seat opposite him watching the man hold the goblet to his lips before taking a sip and grimacing at the taste.

"Horrible taste it has" Remus said before taking another gulp and pulling faces again.

"Nothing I can do about that, adding anything will render it completely ineffective" Severus replied quietly.

"So, how have things been treating you?" Remus asked looking up into Severus' pale handsome face.

"Irritatingly slow, first years have been causing chaos, a third year managed to drop her wand into a potion and it was letting off fireworks like rockets could have blown the entire dungeon apart" Severus replied with a half sigh staring at Remus. The firelight caught the golden tones of his hair and was sending bright warm highlights through it making him look drastically younger…. and very attractive.

Severus shook his head trying to get rid of these simply unacceptable thoughts. He was not gay, he was not checking Lupin out, and he was most certainly not some horny teenager just looking for a lay.

"Ah sounds like you've had a troublesome day then" Remus smiled gently swilling the goblet around a little but keeping his eyes focused steadily on Severus.

"How about you, had any troublesome teenagers in your classes?" Severus asked staring at the other man unable to look away or break their locked gaze.

"Not in particular, but I did have that Draco Malfoy character cause a bit of a ruckus" Lupin replied slowly.

"What has he done now?" Severus asked with an almost sigh. He had received many complaints about Malfoy since the start of term last month from various teachers and pupils. He wasn't a particular fan of abusing Malfoy, he really did rather enjoy the boy's company however he knew Draco did have a tendency to be caught in situations he should not be allowed to get out of but still did. Severus was very lenient of him particularly because of his father Lucius and the way Lucius had respected, cared for and even befriended Severus during their school years.

"He was passing notes to Harry Potter, I don't understand exactly what had been said but it ended up in Draco trying to hex Harry whilst doing the practical" Lupin replied gazing intently into Severus' face unnerving the other man slightly.

"Potter and Malfoy have always had some kind of rivalry going on between them, I have been receiving complaints about the pair of them almost every time they have been put together for years" Severus replied watching Remus drinking from the goblet again.

"Yeah well they're usually alright in my lessons but Draco seems to enjoy tormenting the other students" Lupin sighed but Severus refused to make a comment. "He's in your house after all, Severus, perhaps you should try and have a few words with him, when he leaves school next year he won't be able to get away with this in the work place, that is, if he can get a job after everything that has gone on with the Death Eaters a few months ago.

"Mm" Severus said slowly averting his eyes the scars on his neck tingling at the memory. He didn't want to get into any of that right now.

They sat in silence for a few minutes staring at one another before Lupin drained the rest of the goblet.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked softly watching Remus get to his feet and place the goblet back on Snape's desk.

"I feel alright actually, at the time the full moon approaches I start to feel more energetic and stronger anyway" Remus replied stepping closer towards Snape's chair.

Severus swallowed nervously Remus was definitely acting strangely tonight. Perhaps it was just the effects of the full moons approach but Severus thought it was something more.

"Well that's good and the potion will help you a lot, if you want me to I can brew you a potion which may help with the aftermath of your transformation" Severus said before he could stop himself, what was he saying, no, what was he _thinking?!_

"That would be very kind of you Severus" Remus smiled warmly at him taking another step closer.

Severus got to his feet quickly straightening out his robes as he trying to avoid eye contact with Remus.

"Is something bothering you? You really don't seem yourself tonight" Remus asked tilting his head slightly to one side as though toying with him.

When Severus didn't reply he took another step closer.

"Because you can always talk to me if there is something the matter, I will gladly help you just like you help me" Lupin lowered his voice slightly his sapphire eyes twinkling in the firelight.

Severus swallowed.

"I-I" he began searching for something to say, willing his usual sly cocky attitude to return, to be able to muster some of his brilliantly sarcastic comments but nothing would surface. His pulse began to rise as Remus took another step towards him, he was now less than two feet away staring down into Severus' dark eyes.

"You what, Severus?" Remus asked a smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Perhaps I am just tired, dealing with these students all day is a task in itself" Severus said quickly trying to look away but his eyes betrayed him. Remus was handsome, a bit too handsome. There was something cute about him, I was kind of puppy like the way he was acting yet somehow stirring. For an adult man he still had some of that boyish charm from his delinquent school days.

"You should really try and get some more rest if the children are causing you so much mayhem" Lupin replied edging slightly closer.

"If you are insinuating that I am being beaten at my own game by mere teenagers you are wrong" Severus said some of his composure returning but soon leaving again as Remus bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Still as defiant as ever I see" he smirked, edging even close to the other man so he was standing at arms-length to him. "Lest not we forget that you were a teenager once"

"I haven't been a teenager for nineteen years" said Severus slowly. "I'm not a thirty eight year old man, as are you, Lupin" he reminded softly.

Remus just chuckled and continued to gaze into Severus' dark eyes.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments a smile broadening slowly on Remus' face.

"What are you smiling at?" Severus' voice was surprisingly gentle and quiet. He could feel himself shaking slightly again. What on Earth was wrong with him tonight? had he lost all ounce of self-control?

"Oooh nothing" Remus chuckled lightly grinning at Severus his eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"You must be smiling at something or else you wouldn't be doing it" Severus replied quickly as Remus took another small step towards him. They were inches apart now just far enough to feel the faint cool breath of Remus against his face making the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Peppermint, he smelled of peppermint.

"What do you think I'm smiling at, go on, see if you can guess" Remus smirked excitedly.

"Oh come on Remus we aren't twelve years old" Severus almost sighed gazing into the other man's eyes.

"Well…. There's something I'd like to do" Remus said his voice almost at a whisper.

Severus swallowed quickly. "And what might that be?" he asked quietly a rosy blush appearing on the apples of Remus' cheeks.

"It begins in a K and ends in an S" Remus said leaning forward ever so slightly.

Severus' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest, what was Lupin playing at with all these silly mind games he was a thirty eight year old man for crying out loud!

"Can't you guess it?" Remus asked his eyes falling half lidded now.

Severus shook his head very slowly.

"It's something I've wanted to do for a really long time" Remus continued his voice barely above a whisper as he took his final step forwards he began to lean in slowly.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Severus whispered his eyes widening, willing his legs to move but they wouldn't they kept him rooted to the spot in front of the warm fire a Lupin's temple bumped against his own.

"This…." He whispered before locking their lips together sending Severus to heaven. It was like a powerful electrical current was running through his body fireworks were bursting in front of his eyes. He had never in his life felt anything close to this before as he relaxed into the kiss.

Parting his lips slightly, Remus trailed his tongue along the bottom of Severus' asking for entrance as he entwined their fingers together.

A small gasp escaped Severus' lips and Remus was in, his moist tongue running delicately against Severus' own.

Remus groaned as their tongues soon became trapped in a battle for dominance over Severus' mouth. The kissing becoming more ferocious and thrilling as it went on.

When they finally broke apart they stared into each other's eyes panting for breath.

Drawing back Remus cleared his throat, the rosy blush turning to fiery crimson on his face.

"I had better be going now, it's getting late" he said slowly smiling at Severus.

Severus nodded slowly, his mind still racing with what had just happened as he followed Lupin to the door.

Opening the door the cool draught blew in making him shiver slightly.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening for some more of that potion" Remus smiled gently as he stood alongside Severus in the doorway.

"Yes, very well eight o clock" Severus nodded as Remus smiled at him warmly making him feel slightly weak before he went to walk past stopping for a moment he turned around a slight frown on his face.

"Severus…. Was that your first kiss?" he asked quickly an amused smile playing on his handsome features.

Severus nodded slowly without a word feeling the heat rising to his cheeks making him feel even more embarrassed and flustered about the situation.

"I thought so" Remus grinned, a twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he winked before turning on his heels and walking briskly along the dungeon corridor. Severus waited until the sound of his footsteps had died away before he closed the door and took a deep breath.

Walking towards the desk he lidded the cauldron which was still almost full of potion and cleared away the used goblet.

Extinguishing the blazing fire, Severus locked the office door and headed through the door to the left of his desk and up the spiral staircase.

Inside his living quarters he went straight into his bedroom and began pulling off his robes folding them neatly and placing them in his wicker washing basket beside the door.

Pulling on his pyjamas he climbed into bed lying back against his pillows he gazed up at the roof of his four poster bed.

He had kissed Remus Lupin. _Kissed,_ Remus Lupin.

Bringing two fingers up he pressed them against his lips, the tingling sensation still hadn't gone from where Remus' lips were pressed against his own in that warm tender kiss.

He felt strange inside, strange all over nothing he had ever felt before. It was powerful yet it excited him in some ways. His mind was swirling with the events as he replayed them down to the finest detail in his head smiling to himself.

Pulling the covers up high on his shoulders he closed his eyes. Now he was beginning to look forward to tomorrow night's potion session….

...


	2. The List

The next morning Severus was up bright and early. Yawning he gazed over towards the finely paned window of his bedroom the events of last night still fresh in his mind. A small smile curled in the corners of his mouth as he recalled the look in Remus' eyes right before they kissed, his first kiss.

At thirty eight he was losing the thoughts of meeting someone and sharing his first experience's with, when he was a child he always assumed he would have kissed Lily but as he grew into a teenager at school he had just shrugged it off that one day it would happen but nothing ever did, even in his twenties and early thirties he was starting to let go of the idea all together until now. Lupin had caught him off guard, he had let his guard down and the man had gotten straight in and taken him by surprise.

Lifting back the covers, they dragged lightly across his body and his eyes shot down. Great. Sighing he climbed out of bed staring down at the tent appearing in the front of his pyjama bottoms. Even when Lupin wasn't around he was getting to him.

Sighing he picked up a fresh bath towel and headed into his en suite bathroom. Turning the shower on he dropped his clothes to the floor and stepped inside the spacious cubicle.

The steam billowed from the shower head and the warm water poured over his pale skin, his mind willingly drifted back to last night's little incident in his office. His right hand absent mindedly made its way down his body stroking across his navel as his fingers curled around the shaft of his hard member.

He recalled the way Lupin had approached him, the strange sparkle in his mysterious blue eyes then the way he had captured his lips so softly in his own through the glowing light of the fire, the strong smell of peppermint wafting through the air. He must have planned it. How he took Severus' hands in his own as their tongues had lapped together growing in intensity. Speeding up his strokes Severus bit his bottom lip imagining the same thing happening only things going a step further, the werewolf drawing back before ripping off his clothes….

Severus ejaculated in thick white spurts for it to be washed away quickly by the warm water.

Sighing he finished washing his hair and left the shower, dressing quickly he headed down into his office.

It was pretty cold in there in the mornings, moving towards the fire he paused turning his back to it without igniting it. It had happened right on this very spot last night. Taking a deep breath Severus shook it off and left the office, careful to lock it behind him mainly to protect the potion as he strolled along the dim dungeon corridor towards the main hall.

Seating himself at the staff table he glanced up around the room. The students were filing in excitedly some were already eating their breakfast.

As he began to eat his breakfast he sighed taking a bite out of his piece of toast and glancing over the morning paper as usual, once again nothing very interesting was happening at the most, someone had set a bunch of angry owls loose in the Ministers office and he had ended up in hospital with eighteen stitches.

"Good morning" a gentle voice spoke as its owner pulled out the chair beside Severus and sat down slowly.

Turning his head Severus felt a faint blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Good morning, Lupin" he replied slowly taking a sip of his drink.

"I tell you, every time I have that potion it makes me sleep like a baby" Remus began gulping at his own drink.

"It's because it affects your mind, it will cause it to work over time a little to keep up with the demands so it will make you sleepy in the first few hours when it takes effect" Severus replied as Lupin turned and smiled at him. He could feel his cheeks becoming hotter and he tried to look away.

"You're looking a bit flushed, Severus are you alright?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Yes I'm fine it's just a bit warm in here" he replied taking another sip of his drink willing the rosy hue to fade.

"If you say so" Remus chuckled stabbing a sausage with his fork and bringing it to his mouth resting it against his lips as he stared at Severus through the corner of his eyes.

Severus began to feel increasingly uncomfortable as Remus slowly dragged his tongue along the length of the sausage putting the tip into his mouth he bit it between his teeth still not taking his eyes off of Severus as he did so making him blush even further.

Severus watched as slowly Remus continued to seemingly tease him with every move he made, Severus' face feeling hotter and hotter as he went on. He looked away until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"I have to go and organise the ingredients for the fourth year's first lesson" he said abruptly jumping to his feet.

"Oh well I'll see you tonight then in your office" Remus smirked gazing up at Severus.

"Yes, eight o clock" Severus nodded quickly.

"See you then" Lupin winked as he quickly marched from the room keeping his head down allowing his ebony locks to fall over his face hiding the crimson tinge that had taken over his cheeks.

Shutting himself in the classroom he took a deep breath. What was Lupin trying to do, torture him? It didn't help anything the fact that he had pleasured himself over the man about half an hour prior to breakfast time.

Heading across the classroom he sat down at his desk and began preparing things for his lessons, he had to take his mind off of the man at least until he saw him at lunch time, or at dinner and tonight….

The last lesson of the day had arrived and Severus was feeling irritable. This morning two Ravenclaw boys had thrown a filibuster firework across the classroom, hitting one of the girl's potions so it exploded and left a horrible mess all over them only for them to start shrinking rapidly earning them a trip to McGonagall's office and fifty points each from their house and two weeks detention. The second double of the day had dragged on longer than he had liked mainly with essay writing, although the class was very well behaved and quiet it was extremely boring teaching first years the side effects of healing potions that were made incorrectly.

"Now today we will be brewing Dragon Tonic potion today, it is very difficult so you must pay as much attention as your small minds can possibly muster to make this potion correctly" Snape said blankly addressing his seventh year class.

"Now, the peacock feathers must be used first despite what the text book says the rest is correct. Turn to page one hundred and thirty two" he added glaring around the room as they all flipped lazily through their text books.

"Now this potion is used to cure sick dragons, you have the entire lesson now begin" Snape said sitting down at his desk and pulling out his quill.

He glanced up seeing a hand slowly rising into the air.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Severus sighed as the rest of the class set to work on their potions.

"I forgot my text book, sir" he replied nervously.

"Go and get one from the cupboard at the back, but next time you forget your text book I will deduct points from Gryffindor" Severus replied turning his attention down to the roll of parchment he had begun writing on, on his desk.

He heard the shifting of chairs and the shuffling of Potter rummaging around in the back cupboard making an unnecessary amount of noise.

The rest of the lesson dragged by with minimal damage to the classroom.

"Pack up your things and leave the potions on the desks I will take care of them I don't want a repeat of last time" Snape said glaring over at where Malfoy was sitting a smug look on his face.

He watched as the class filed out of the room quietly the door slamming behind them. Getting to his feet he began to dispose of the potions on the desks throwing the cauldrons onto the back desk he washed his hands thoroughly. At least none of them could possibly have been toxic or acidic he really didn't fancy having to write out forms to McGonagall for replacements again.

Locking the classroom, he headed into his office and with a wave of his wand started tidying the place up a bit making sure everything was neat for when Lupin arrived.

After dinner, Severus retreated to his living quarters and began to change his robes into a much simpler pair than what he wore during the day. A flick of his wand and the buttons on his shirt did themselves up, a navy tie shot up around his neck with a matching navy waistcoat and long blazer. Staring at himself in the mirror he headed back down into his office.

It reached seven thirty, sitting down in front of the fire he swished his wand and the flames erupted into life dancing merrily beside him. He sat gazing into them for a while, he remembered when he was a small child he used to make the flames in the fireplace at home move during the winter tie when it was too cold to go outside. Staring at them he watched them move in patterns and motions exactly how he wanted them to.

A small rapping on the door broke his train of thought and he looked up quickly. Getting to his feet he straightened up his robes and ran his fingers through his silky black hair flattening it before striding over to the door and yanking it open.

"Good evening" Lupin smiled as Severus stared at him fighting back a smile that was trying to appear on his face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? it's frightfully cold out here…." Lupin said rubbing his hands together. He was dressed in an aged greying shirt, his top button undone a black tie hanging from his neck underneath a fading old jumper. He wore his dark navy fading cloak over the top.

"Oh yes, excuse me" Severus shook his head moving out of the way to let Remus pass closing the door behind them.

"So have you had any more trouble with your students today?" the man asked lightly as he followed Severus over towards his desk.

"Not nearly as much thankfully" Severus replied picking up a goblet and spooning it full of the pale blue potion still resting on his desk.

"That's good" Remus smiled walking over to the fireplace and taking a seat in the same place he sat last night with his back facing the door, he began to warm his hands by the burning flames.

Severus replaced the lid of the cauldron and moved over to Remus holding the goblet out to the man. Smiling Remus reached out and took it, his hand brushing against Severus' as he did so making the potions master's breath catch in his throat.

Quickly seating himself, Severus watched as Remus sipped at the potion wrinkling his nose in disdain it sort of made him look cute.

They sat in silence as Lupin drained the goblet quickly grimacing as he walked back over to Snape's desk placing it down carefully.

"You drank that fast" Severus commented watching Remus lean back against his desk staring down at his scuffed brown shoes.

"Yeah the faster you drink it the better it tastes" Lupin smirked without taking his eyes from his old shoes.

"I wouldn't know" Severus smiled weakly watching the other man closely through the corner of his eye.

"You wouldn't want to either" Remus replied a smirk playing in the corners of his lips.

Severus sat nervously leaning back into the armchair staring at the flames of the fire. He could hear Lupin's footsteps as he approached and gulped without averting his eyes from the fire, the flames burned a brighter red dancing excitedly as the man approached. He could feel the heat of Remus' body as he stopped right beside the armchair Severus forced himself to continue watching the fire his nerves were wracking through his body as the flames shot up higher burning even brighter as Remus chuckled.

Swinging himself directly in front of Severus Remus rested his hands either side of Severus' head practically pinning him into the armchair. Severus' eyes widened as he stared into the other man's smiling face, his eyes dazzling in the firelight making Severus' heart leap. What was wrong with him he was losing all self-control as Remus chuckled again.

Leaning forward slowly, Severus swallowed watching Lupin's face draw closer his bright blue eyes beginning to close, peppermint, that same smell of peppermint again of the other man's breath. Their lips were barely an inch apart as Severus' eyes closed over, a second later and their lips were touching again sending shockwaves through Severus' body, he cracked an eye open and the fire was blazing a bright shade of violet.

Lupin pulled back a little way only to shove Severus' legs closed on the large armchair and slide himself onto the man's lap making his eyes snap open his heart was hammering in his chest as he felt Remus straddling him.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Lupin smirked tilting his head to one side his hair falling in front of his handsome face again.

Nodding his head and swallowing Lupin glanced back at the fire which was an even more vibrant shade of violent, magenta sparks of light shot through to the tips of the brightly burning flames.

"Really? Your fireplace says otherwise" Remus smirked cheekily.

"It's just a fire" Severus replied his voice cracking slightly.

"It will also change and burn with the colour of your emotions, now let me see…. Violet is a bright happy colour it can be associated with excitement, purpose and it has also been classed with those whom are wishing to fulfil fantasies" Lupin replied a grin spreading on his face.

"It is?" Severus asked nervously glancing at the flames which were dancing excitedly.

"Yes and let's see the colour magenta is pink, and pink is the colour of love" Remus smiled leaning in again pressing their lips together tenderly.

Severus blushed as he felt a sudden rush of blood in his nether regions hoping against hope that Lupin had not realised as the man ran his tongue roughly along Severus' lips begging for entrance. Severus obliged immediately and felt Lupin's most warm tongue slide into his mouth exploring all over before coming into battle with his own tongue making the man moan softly.

Shaking slightly, Severus lifted his hands up and rested them against Lupin's slender waist as he felt the man's right hand move into his soft hair running his finger through from root to tip making Severus groan.

"Severus…." Remus whispered against his lips without breaking the kiss he continued to roll their tongues together deepening the kiss more.

Severus moaned feeling Remus' left hand trail across his torso sliding underneath his blazer and waistcoat teasing his nipple through his shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Remus gazed into Severus' eyes a smirk playing on his face as he glanced back at the fire.

"Red base with magenta tips…." He smirked. "Red the colour of passion, pink the colour of love" he whispered. Severus closed his eyes but was slightly surprised when he felt Remus' lips against his neck, un-popping his top button, Remus pulled Severus' collar away and sank his teeth into his neck making him groan. Light kisses against his pulse point making him shiver with excitement as he felt Remus begin to suck on his pale skin leaving angry purple marks in his wake.

Drawing back Remus smirked as he leaned in for another kiss. Severus pushed himself forward straight into a deep passionate kiss, his hands sliding underneath the man's jumper and shirt his finger-tips tickling against Lupin's soft skin.

"Oh god…." Remus groaned loosening Severus' tie and un-popping the buttons on the man's blazer and waist coat, his fingers setting to work on his shirt without breaking the heated kiss.

Reaching up, Severus pulled Lupin's tie off and dropped it to the floor beside the chair as the man pulled back tugging his jumper from his head and dropping it down beside it before launching into another passionate kiss.

Severus didn't seem to have any control over his hands as they headed straight for Lupin's shirt buttons undoing them all rapidly exposing the man's bare chest, he had quite a few scars over his body most of them had appeared to be slash marks from his own claws when he was in wolf form.

Remus tensed as Severus broke the kiss and ran his fingers along some of the bigger scars a smile curling in the corners of his thin lips.

"Sexy…." He bit his bottom lip his cheeks flaring bright crimson as he started sliding Lupin's shirt from his shoulders and throwing it to the floor.

"Now it's your turn" Remus groaned tugging off Severus' blazer and waist coat throwing them down with his own clothes. Pressing their lips together, Remus began to undo each of the buttons on Severus' plain white shirt pulling it open he ran his hands over the man's slim torso.

Without breaking the kiss, Severus pulled his shirt off and dropped it over the edge of the armchair as he reached forward shakily un-popping the button on Remus' trousers.

Slowly Severus slid the zip on the other male's trousers down tooth by tooth making Remus moan impatiently wiggling his hips slightly.

Pulling their lips apart, Remus sat up on his knees sliding his trousers down to his knees and pushed them over his legs kicking his shoes off as they fell to the ground behind him his erection standing upright in his loose blue boxer shorts.

"Don't think this means you will keep yours" Remus purred pulling the front of Severus' trousers open watching the man push himself up as Remus pulled the trousers down as far as he could feeling Severus kick them off the rest of the way leaving him sitting straddling the man in his baggy black boxer shorts which did very little to hide his swelling erection.

Leaning forward Remus brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, moaning as Severus bravely pushed his tongue into his mouth.

A few moments later they broke the kiss both panting for air.

"Do you want to have sex?" Remus whispered sending shivers down Severus' spine. Did he want to have sex? His first time at sex it was too, was he even ready?

Severus swallowed and nodded his head nervously feeling Remus tug his boxers down exposing his throbbing erection. Wrapping his fingers around it the werewolf began to tease his member making him hiss with pleasure.

Reaching forward, Severus started teasing Remus through his boxers watching him bite his lip with excitement.

Moving slightly, Severus slipped his hands into the sides of Lupin's boxer shorts pulling them down and helping the man remove them quickly thrusting them to the floor with excitement. He heard Remus mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _Lubricus, _not a very romantic way of lubricating himself before a first time but Severus wasn't going to complain, lust was taking over and all he could think of was sinking into that war, inviting body before him.

Remus leaned forward, holding Severus' throbbing member upright in his hand he positioned himself over it pressing it to his entrance.

"Have you ever done this with a man before?" Severus whispered.

"No, and I know you're a virgin so I'll ask you, are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked slowly searching Severus' dark eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure" Severus replied leaning in and capturing Remus' lips with his own. Severus cried out as he felt himself plunge into Remus' tight entrance, the man hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure holding himself so he was halfway down on Severus' penis.

"Oh fuck…." Severus groaned closing his eyes tightly feeling Remus move up and down slowly as he began to relax into the feeling of being penetrated for the first time.

Sliding himself deeper so he was three quarters of the way down Remus gasped holding onto Severus' shoulders for support.

"Are you okay?" Severus whispered his hands resting gently on Remus' hips as he slowly pushed himself up and down on Severus' hard member.

"Yeah I'm fine" Remus replied sliding himself fully onto Severus' hard member making the man moan loudly with pleasure as Remus began to bounce up and down.

"It feels amazing" Severus whispered as he began to gently buck his hips up and down. His eyes shot wide open as Remus cried out loudly in pleasure.

"Oh fuck I think you hit my prostate" Remus groaned his face full of delight he gripped Severus by the shoulders tighter crying out again as Severus bucked up harder into him scraping against the man's prostate.

Holding Remus by the hips as he bounced up and down against Severus' member he thrust himself up into the man throwing his head back into the back of the armchair moaning loudly against Remus' cries.

Picking up their pace their loud moans and gasps filled the air.

"Oh fuck Remus…." Severus groaned feeling a familiar tightness and warmth spreading through his testicles.

"I-I'm gonna-" he gasped clenching his eyes shut as he cried out "Remus!" and spilled his hot seed inside Lupin who in turn cried out "Severus" and ejaculated between them.

Both panting for breath, Remus leaned up climbing off of Severus' member a smirk playing on his handsome features.

"Did you enjoy that?" Remus asked climbing back onto Severus' lap leaning his legs over the arm of the chair resting his head next to Severus' on the back.

"Very much so" Severus breathed turning to smile at Lupin. "You?" he asked quickly grinning madly. It was the first time Remus had ever seen Severus grinning like that before he had seen smiles from him admittedly not very big ones but smiles none the less.

"I loved it, painful at first but amazing when you hit my prostate it felt like waves of pleasure coursing through me" Remus beamed cuddling into Severus.

"Does this mean we're together?" Remus asked in a sincere tone after a short silence.

"I'd like to be if you want to of course" Severus replied seriously.

"Yes, definitely" Remus grinned leaning in for another kiss.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company, the heat of the fire making them sleepy. Gazing down, Severus realised that Lupin had at some point drifted off in his arms. Smiling his pulled him closer and allowed his eyes to slowly close. Who knows what tomorrow would bring, Severus couldn't wait to find out….

...


	3. Mixed Up

The next few days passed quickly and before they knew it, it was the night of the full moon.

"Okay make sure you drink it all it's your choice where you choose to transform" Severus said slowly handing Remus the final goblet of this month's potion.

"Would…. Would you like to see?" Remus asked nervously sipping the potion, they had just under an hour until sundown and a little longer than that until the full moon rises and his transformation begins.

"I've seen you once before" Severus swallowed nervously. The potion would make Remus retain his full human mind once he transforms into the physical body of the werewolf, he would be safe enough to be around for Severus to see and care for once he has returned to human form.

"Yes and I wasn't human then I was a monster" Remus breathed draining the goblet. "Surely you trust your own potion skills, Severus? After all you have been a potions master for years and why, even when you were a teenager you were an excellent student as I recall" Remus smirked a little. "So what do you say?"

"I-I'd like to see you" Severus said slowly, nerves building in the pit of his stomach, compliments always worked well with him especially when coming from someone like Remus. He had never felt loved as a child and when people rarely complimented him they were joking so it was natural for him to crave some attention.

"Very well" Remus breathed.

Severus beckoned Remus to follow him through the office door, he picked up a small bottle from the side before walking through the door locking it behind them and heading up the staircase into his living chambers also locking that door.

"Which room would be most comfortable for you?" Severus asked quietly watching Remus fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"The bedroom would be nice and comfortable, don't worry I won't break anything" Remus replied. "I'm well house trained" he added with a wink.

Snape nodded slowly as they walked along the torch lit corridor into the bedroom shutting the door behind them they sat on the bed facing each other.

"I'm sorry for the practical joke Sirius played on you all those years ago, honestly I didn't know what was happening I had the wolfs mind" Lupin said slowly.

"It's alright I know it is not your fault, it was a very sick joke to play on someone if you could call it a joke but I know you weren't yourself and you couldn't help it so we should just forget it ever happened. I know Black tried to kill me but thankfully he didn't succeed" Severus replied resting his hand gently over Remus' a smile on his face. "Never mind that now, Black is dead and gone, he won't be able to do such a thing ever again"

"Thank you" Remus smiled leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Snape's soft pale cheek.

They sat quietly for a while just enjoying each other's company before Remus felt a strange tingle running over his skin and shuddered.

"It's starting" he said in a quiet voice as he got slowly to his feet pulling off his clothes until he was stripped naked and lay them across the bed. If he didn't strip himself he would just rip his clothes off anyway and he didn't want to destroy things he couldn't afford to buy in large quantities.

Severus watched, his eyes wide as Remus gripped the side of the bed shaking violently his eyes had changed from their usual ocean blue to a vibrant green, the pupils enlarging his face stricken with pain. The man's teeth slowly began to sharpen and elongate into fangs, his skin grew a faint layer of hair as it stretched upwards raising his body size all over as his chest broadened out. Moments later his jaw and skull began to morph drastically creaking noises could be heard making Severus feel sick as he watched the man fully taken on his werewolf form his large paws with black claws. He stood shaking and whimpering leaning away from the bed on his long hind legs.

"Remus?" Severus asked in a low voice gripping the bed sheets.

The wolf slowly looked up at him his eyes had changed again to a bright amber colour he was staring at him looking frightened.

"Are you alright?" Severus nodded relaxing a little.

The werewolf nodded slowly in response before moving forward slowly climbing up onto the bed he sat in front of Severus reaching his nose out to the man sniffing at him.

"Was it very painful?" Severus asked lifting his hand up and gently holding it out to his lover who nudged his nose underneath the palm of the man's hand allowing him to stroke his muzzle.

Remus nodded again in reply as he sat enjoying Severus' gentle touch he lay down sprawled out on the bed. Severus soon followed lying next to him their heads on the pillows, Severus silently thanked his potion making skills if he had have made the potion wrong it would have been ineffective and he would either be dead, a werewolf or he would have killed Remus none of which he wanted to happen.

"Shall I tell you some of what has been going on in one of my lessons?" Severus asked glancing over at the wolf who was staring at him nodding.

"Okay, well you remember about that incident with the fireworks in the seventh year potions class?" he asked turning on his side to fully face Remus.

"I brought Potter, Weasley and Granger in for the questioning the morning after you told me about it and of course Potter and Weasley denied any knowledge about the incident and denied that they had done anything wrong of course but when it came to Granger she refused at first until I offered her thirty house points" he continued with a smirk. "She told me everything and now thanks to her, Gryffindor has thirty more points and the others have been cleared of their detentions."Potter and Weasley though served one of theirs already having to scrape the filth from the floor of the boys toilets without gloves using a toothbrush and Muggle means" Severus chuckled.

"They'll think twice before doing it again" he added seeing the slightly amused expression on the wolf's face.

Hours passed and both of them had fallen asleep curled up side by side perfectly harmlessly.

A shift in weight on the bed woke Severus with a start as Lupin rolled off in his wolf form violently shaking again and whimpering his claws digging into his arms.

"Remus?" Severus asked worriedly before checking the bedside clock, it was morning the sun would be coming up and he would be returning to his human form.

"It's okay Remus, you will be fine in a minute or two" Severus tried to reassure his lover as the faint sprinkling of hair began to disappear, the amber left his eyes and his body slowly began to creak and shrink painfully down in bulk.

Severus watched as the wolfs jaw began to retract his fangs taking the shape of human teeth and his eyes fading from green to blue as he slumped agonisingly to the floor in his naked human form.

Climbing off of the bed carefully, Severus hurried around the other side resting a hand on Remus' shoulder. He carefully slipped his arms underneath the man helping him to his feet.

"Severus?" Remus asked wearily as his lover threw back the bed covers and lay him down. Covering him back up Severus knelt down beside him.

"How are you?" he asked his face filled with concern.

"Exhausted and in pain but better because you're here, thank you for staying with me" he smiled weakly his eyes half closed laying slumped into the bed.

"Don't thank me, let me help you recover" Severus smiled stroking his fingers through the man's hair before walking across to the opposite side of the bed and lifting the bottle he had brought with him from the bedside table.

"Severus?" Remus asked again too tired and sore to move very much.

"Here" Severus spoke summoning a goblet and filling it with the thin green liquid. "It'll ease the pain" he smiled helping his lover sit up in bed and handing him the goblet which he drank from quickly and placed it back on the table before curling up again under the covers.

"Thank you so much" Remus smiled gently feeling Severus move back across the room and crawl into bed beside him.

"Don't thank me, your health is all that counts" Severus smiled gently draping an arm across the man's waist before closing his eyes.

Little over a month had passed and once again Severus stayed with Lupin throughout his transformation and was there afterwards to help him heal.

It was a cool Monday morning in October and Severus opened his eyes to the welcoming sight of Remus Lupin once again. He smiled to himself as Remus shifted around comfortably in his arms.

"Remus…." Severus called softly. "Remus…." He said again as the werewolf tried to duck his head under the bed covers grumbling.

Rolling his eyes playfully Severus smiled, if you don't wake up we're going to be late for breakfast" Severus chuckled.

"Breakfast can bite me" Lupin grumbled from under the warm covers.

"Oh you lazy person, come on time to get up we both have lessons to teach today" Severus nudged him and he groaned turning over so his back was to the man.

"Alright then you leave me no choice…." Severus smirked his hand ducking under the covers as he began to tickle Remus who threw the covers back shrieking with laughter and kicking his legs out in front of him like he was riding a bicycle.

"Please…. Stop! Oh no, Severus!" Remus shrieked with laughter.

"Promise me you'll get out of bed" Severus grinned tickling the man faster driving him crazy. Even though he knew he was a grown man, there was still a playful, childish side to Severus buried under that cold hard exterior.

"Anything! Severus…. Please!" he laughed and Severus drew back instantly leaving the werewolf gasping for breath.

"Now up!" Severus commanded with a sharp tap on his backside. Throwing back the covers completely he climbed out of bed and began pulling on his clothes watching Remus carefully as he dragged himself from the bed fumbling around looking for his own clothes.

After a quick wash, they were both ready to leave. Heading down into the office Snape locked the door leading to the staircase.

"I'm starving" Remus commented rubbing his grumbling stomach as Severus froze still facing the door.

"You done?" Remus asked again glancing at Severus. "Sev?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm okay, let's go" Snape replied turning around to face Lupin.

Remus frowned Severus had paled drastically and didn't look very well at all, his hair was hanging limp and dull around his white washed face, his eyes weren't shining maliciously like they normally did before he taught a lesson and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale" Remus asked feeling very concerned for his boyfriend.

"I'm fine let's just go" Severus breathed walking past the man who jogged quickly after him out of the office and into the cool corridor.

As they strolled slowly along the corridor together, Severus was silent he didn't even say a word and usually he would be talking quite a lot about some new potion he had discovered or a new punishment he had come up with to terrorise the children with the mere thought of it.

"I'm worried about you" Remus spoke slowly walking past the first dungeon classroom, Severus stopped in his tracks and leaned back against the wall he was feeling extremely dizzy and powerful waves of nausea were washing over him.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked his eyes widening as Severus closed his eyes taking deep breaths panic was washing over Remus.

"I-I…." Severus spoke swallowing hard before throwing himself a little way down the corridor and into the boy's toilets, thrusting himself into a cubicle he began vomiting violently into the toilets basin.

The toilet door banged open and Remus appeared in the open cubicle behind him panting his face paling upon the sight of Severus hanging over the toilet throwing up.

"Severus!" he asked his voice filled with shock.

A hand came to rest firmly on Severus' upper back as he heaved again and continued to heave until nothing else came up and he was in pain dry heaving into the toilet.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Remus asked rubbing Severus' back until the man slowly straightened up and faced Remus a grimace on his face. Sick was all down the front of his robes and in the ends of his hair.

Tearing off a piece of toilet paper, Remus handed it to his lover who used it to wipe his mouth clean.

"Come on, let's get some of that off in the sink" Remus said slowly taking Severus by the arm and leading the shaking man over to the sinks where he began to run the taps.

Pulling off his cloak, Severus sat it down in the empty sink next to them and began to splash cold water on his face as Remus tried to wipe the sick from the ends of his hair.

"Thankfully it was just on the cloak…." Severus groaned staring at his reflection in the mirror, he looked like death he was so white, his eyes were blank and emotionless, his hair lank and he just looked a mess all over.

"I think you should go back to bed" Remus commented throwing the dirty tissue into the bin and turning the taps off.

"No I'm fine I have classes to teach, potions to brew, papers to mark" he counted things off in his head closing his eyes as he felt dizzy again.

"Not when you're ill, you seemed fine when you woke up perhaps you have some sort of stomach bug" Remus commented a frown creasing between his eyebrows.

"Yes, most likely although you would have it if I do. There is a virus called the Norovirus which is also known as Winter Vomiting, the person is contagious from once they catch it up until four days after recovery and it is highly contagious of course even fatal but to most it just causes violent sickness and fevers" Severus replied like he was reading from an encyclopaedia or one of the many potions books he knew off by heart.

"That's more of a Muggle thing though, Sev, and besides you never put your hands in your mouth without watching them first, I doubt it could be that" Remus replied with a sigh.

"Yes but it could be that or food poisoning" Severus added quickly.

"Yeah probably, lack of sleep maybe too so come on back to bed" Remus tried to usher him from the toilet and back along to his office but he stood his ground out in the corridor.

"No Remus, I will not be brought down by a silly stomach problem I'm not being sick now so I'm fine" Severus said stubbornly.

"You said yourself you're contagious if it is that virus so please go and get some rest" Remus pleaded.

"I don't need rest I slept for ten hours last night and so did you" Severus grumbled, he was not going to back down.

"If I can't make you go back to bed at least let me help you get things set up for today" Remus sighed shaking his head.

Snape paused thinking this over in his head for a moment, he didn't feel very good at all but wasn't about to be forced out of lessons by a little sickness, no he would take Remus' help especially when he was so kind to offer it in the first place.

"Alright you can help me sort my things out once you've had your breakfast" Severus sighed.

"I'll understand if you don't want anything so which room shall I meet you in when I'm done?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Dungeon five, the usual one" Severus replied finding himself smiling back.

"Alright, take it easy and I'll be as quick as I can" Remus grinned checking that nobody was around to see and kissing Severus on the cheek before hurrying off down the corridor towards the great hall.

Snape watched until Lupin was out of sight before heading back to his office, throwing the dirty cloak on the side he walked slowly down the corridor and into the dungeon classroom. Heading across to the side he picked up his own personal immaculately clean cauldron and began to chop up ingredients whilst it simmered away.

About fifteen minutes later Remus returned a little out of breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked glancing from the cauldron to Snape.

"I still feel a bit sick so I'm making an anti-nausea potion which should help settle my stomach" Severus replied stirring the mixture carefully.

"Did anyone ask why I wasn't at the breakfast table?" he asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Oh yeah they just think you're too busy with some complicated potion or something" Remus replied watching him spoon out some of the potion and place a lid on the now cooling cauldron for later.

Sipping at the liquid, Severus began to feel better almost instantly and downed the cupful.

"Is there anything specific that needs doing today?" Lupin asked looking around the tidy classroom.

"Uhh could you get the books out of the first and second cupboard by the store room door and place them in three piles on the counter above please?" Severus asked clearing away the rest of the things he had used.

"Of course" Remus nodded and set to his task straight away.

By the time lunch came around Severus was feeling fine, he walked quickly to the great hall eager to get something to eat seeing as he hadn't eaten all morning and was now starving.

"Didn't see you at breakfast Severus, hope you're alright" Professor Flitwick commented as he dropped down between him and Lupin.

"Yeah I was just busy with some extra work and lost track of time" Severus lied glancing at Lupin from the corner of his eye.

"Don't we all sometimes, one time I got so absorbed in a very old charms book I didn't realise I hadn't eaten, drank or slept in two days!" Flitwick said a smile on his face.

"How very fascinating…." Severus grumbled.

After lunch he was walking out of the great hall when Remus ran up behind him.

"Severus, are you feeling any better?" he asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"Quite a lot better I feel fine now, don't know what was wrong with me earlier but now I feel back to my usual self again" Severus replied slightly confused.

"Strange isn't it?" Remus chuckled. "I had better run I have a class in about two minutes and I'm going to be late, third years" he nodded with a smile.

"Alright then I'll see you at dinner" Severus nodded watching Remus walk away and head up the stairs.

Every evening Remus would go back to the dungeons with him and they would spend the night together, most nights they didn't do anything but a few times a week they passionately made love tangled beneath the bed sheets. Remus had even moved a good majority of his things into Severus' living quarters and he spent as much time there as Severus did.

"Professor?" a voice broke through his train of thought and he looked down to see Neville Longbottom's face staring up at him confusedly.

"Oh yes, what is it Longbottom?" he asked shaking his head clear of any thought of Remus.

"Are you alright you have been standing there for the past ten minutes just staring into space?" Neville asked raising a dark eyebrow confusedly.

"Yes I'm fine you silly boy I was counting off a list of, err, ingredients in my head" he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the child.

"Oh, alright then" Neville said slowly shifting from one foot to the other.

"What is it you want, boy?" Snape asked starting to feel irritated by his presence.

"I was just wondering if I could hand my essay in early, I finished it last night would it be alright to give it to you now?" he asked nervously.

"Yes of course" Snape rolled his eyes as Neville began fumbling in his school bag for the rolls of parchment.

"Here, my names on it and everything" Neville said proudly handing the essay over.

"Yes now you may go" Snape waved his hand dismissing the boy who hurried away quickly.

With a sigh of boredom, Snape headed back to his office to mark the pile of work he had to get finished by the end of the week.

That evening after dinner, Remus strolled casually with Severus down into the dungeons.

"I'm knackered" Severus yawned as they went into his office and dropped into the chairs by the fire.

"It's your body fighting the infection and your workload as well" Remus replied with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I know, would you do me a favour please?" Severus asked politely.

"Of course" Remus said leaning forward in anticipation.

"Would you go over to that cabinet and take find something to help me sleep?" Severus asked with a smile gesturing towards the cabinet over the counter just a few feet away from the office door.

"Sure, are they all labelled?" Remus asked moving across the room towards the cabinet.

"Yeah most of them are" Severus replied staring at the man as he began rummaging around in the cabinet the clinking of bottles and vials together sounding around the room.

"Uhh, what about the draught of calming?" Remus asked holding up a small vial of liquid looking at Severus for approval.

"Yeah that should- wait- what….?" Severus asked with a frown he could have sworn had had already used a few weeks ago when he was feeling nervous about Remus visiting him.

"The draught of calming is what it says on the vial" Remus replied raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Bring it here, please" Severus said feeling very confused as Remus approached handing him the vial.

"Is something wrong"? he asked confusedly.

"Yeah…. I could have sworn I used this a few weeks ago when I was nervous about you coming down for a visit the night after we had sex for the first time in fact I'm sure did because I had stomach pains after I drank it because I don't think I'd ever taken one before, I thought it was an allergic reaction or something" Severus replied quietly uncorking the bottle and smelling the contents just to be sure, and it was definitely a draught of calming.

"Maybe you picked up the wrong one" Remus said sitting back down opposite him.

"Yeah…." Severus replied downing the vial of potion in one small gulp.

"But if that's the case, then what was it I took?" he asked staring into the face of his loving boyfriend….


	4. The shocking revelation

Another month had slowly dragged on by and each morning Severus woke up to the same thing.

His eyes cracked open wearily as he blinked several times. That's when it hit him again, that same horrible pang of nausea and the dull ache in his stomach as he threw the covers back and leapt from the bed waking Remus up in the process to hurry inside his bathroom and throw himself at the toilet to vomit.

"Severus is there anything I can get you, some water perhaps?" Remus offered his brows furrowing with concern. He had been extremely worried for his partner in the past month, he had been complaining of stomach cramps, had been throwing up each day even sometimes in the evening he would get up and run to the toilet to be sick. On several occasions he had fallen asleep reading and even once or twice he almost nodded off whilst teaching his classes.

"Can you fetch me some more of that potion please?" he asked groggily wiping his mouth as he sat down in front of the toilet.

Remus turned and walked from the room hurrying back into the bedroom he picked up the empty cup and the half-filled bottle with a bright blue potion in it and carried it back to Severus. Handing it over to the man he watched him pouring it out precisely and down it in one gulp forcing to keep it down until it started taking effect.

"I really think you should go to Madame Pomfrey" Remus said slowly.

"I don't need to there is nothing wrong with me" Severus replied flatly.

"Yes there is, you aren't well and at first I put it down to a flu bug but now you have stomach pain and last night you had be rubbing your back too, Severus, there is something wrong…." Remus said dropping down in front of the man his handsome face was contorted with fear and concern for his love.

Severus eyed him, although what Remus was saying was true, Severus didn't want to believe it. He was never ill, never in his life had he been so ill and honestly he was scared of what it could be.

"Look, I know you're worried that it might turn out to be something serious but I think it's best if you just go and explain yourself to her I'll come with you if you want me to" Remus continued.

"I don't want to…." Severus averted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Please just go, for your own sake, my sake too, pop along and see her anytime in fact get ready and go now long before breakfast that way nobody will have to see you and she won't be busy" Remus smiled resting a hand over Severus'. "Please…." He pouted his bottom lip out cutely.

"Fine" Severus sighed, how could he say no to that face?

"I'll go now if it will please you" Severus sighed getting to his feet slowly the blood rushing to his head as he rested the cup down on top of the toilet and flushed it. Washing his hands he rinsed his face and brushed his teeth under the watchful eye of Remus who followed him out of the bathroom and sat on the bed watching him getting dressed.

"Right, I'll be back in a few minutes" Severus grumbled as Remus got to his feet grabbing him by the wrist he turned the man around.

A smile broke out on Remus' face as he pressed their lips together.

"Everything will be fine, Severus, you'll see" he smiled and gently squeezed his lovers hand before Severus turned slowly and walked from the room, the tingle of Remus' kiss still on his lips as he walked along the dungeon corridor and out into the main entrance.

The school was very quiet, most of the students would still be in bed, others would only just be getting ready for the day ahead as Snape walked along the second floor corridor towards the hospital wing. His stomach was churning with nerves as he stopped outside the door debating whether or not to go in he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Inside it was empty of students and absolutely immaculately clean. He walked straight in and was immediately greeted by a very surprised looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh Severus, what can I do for you this morning?" she asked her eyebrows rising to her hairline he had never once been in there in fifteen years of teaching he hadn't been to her once for anything.

"I haven't been very well recently…." He began nervously as she gestured for him to sit down on one of the neatly made beds she sat opposite him staring at him.

"Right and what seems to be the problem?" she asked quickly.

"Well at first I thought it was a stomach bug or flu or something but now I'm not so sure" he began staring down at his lap. "I've been throwing up every day for the past month mainly in the mornings but occasionally I vomit in the evenings and at various times of day" he said glancing up at her.

"Have you eaten anything unusual or added a new food even food type to your diet?" she asked.

"No, the same things all the time" he said "I usually eat quite well as the day goes on" he added.

"Okay it seems a bit odd, but is there anything else?" she asked feeling a little confused.

"I've been getting dizzy on and off especially if I stand up quickly, I've been having stomach cramps just small ones for the past few weeks too but they're starting to wear off a little now and my back is aching a bit particularly at night when I'm in bed I've been really tired as well even fallen asleep during my classes" he spoke recalling some of the incidents.

"Okay, now have you done anything unusual lately or anything you might have taken?" she asked slowly.

Severus stared at her for a few moments. "Not that I'm aware of…." He said a finger touching against his chin thoughtfully when he remembered back to that vial he had almost two months ago now he had drank it and he clearly mistook it for something else. "There was one thing I had taken, I was looking for a calming draught and I think I accidentally picked up the wrong vial it wasn't labelled the one I had in my hand but I drank it and a few minutes later I had shooting stomach pains from around my belly button down my body" he replied watching as her eyes widened.

"Alright now I need to ask you this personal question" she said her hands fidgeting slightly.

"Have you had sexual intercourse with another man in the last two months?" she asked observing the horrified expression on his face.

"That is a little bit personal…" he replied his eyes wide.

"Yes but I do need to know" she said slowly.

Severus bit his bottom lip staring back down at his lip "Yes…." He said quietly.

"Did you notice anything unusual about yourself, or did he notice anything unusual perhaps something that wasn't there before or something wasn't quite right?" she asked calmly.

"No neither of us really looked we just kind of, you know, stuck it in" he said frowning "but it felt strange though…." He added slowly the memory of the first time Remus penetrated him replaying over in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked curiously.

"At first I didn't think he had penetrated my, umm, backside" Severus flushed with embarrassment.

"You felt he had penetrated something else but of course that wouldn't be possible or so you thought?" she asked nodding her head slightly and pulling open one of the drawers beside her.

"Yes" he replied quietly watching her pull a box out, shaking out a small strange device, it was a square shape with a sort of material tab on the side a screen fitted onto it but was currently blank.

"Now I want you to take this into the bathroom, urinate on the material end only and bring it back to me straight away" she said handing him the device and crumpling the box tossing it into the rubbish bin.

"Alright" he replied getting to his feet and making his way across the room into the toilet. Unzipping the front of his trousers he pulled himself out of his underwear and held the material end of the strange device out as he began to urinate staring at it in confusion. Perhaps it was some sort of urine test to find out if he was carrying some form of disease.

Once he had finished, he zipped his trousers back up, flushed the toilet and washed his hands before moving back out of the room and back over to Poppy.

"Did you do it?" she asked as he handed her the still blank device.

"Yes" he replied sitting back down on the side of the bed.

"Now I want you to remove your trousers and underwear for me" she said getting up and dragging the square curtain rail around the bed in case someone came in as he sat staring at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows raised up to the ceiling.

"Please remove your trousers and underwear then lie back for me" she said again turning her back to him to fiddle around in one of the drawers as he slowly and cautiously dropped his trousers and his pants then lay back on the bed with his legs shut tight.

He watched as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves and he swallowed hard when she moved around to the foot of the bed.

"Spread your legs" she commanded staring blankly at him.

He didn't move.

"Oh come on Professor, I have seen this all before" she tutted shaking her head, why was it always the boys that reacted so badly towards medical needs.

Slowly he parted his legs, blushing with embarrassment as Poppy leaned in for a closer look, he tried to see what she was looking at but she made him lie back down flat.

Severus yelped loudly when he felt a finger slide inside something, something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What was that?" he asked in a panic as she drew back from him a smile on her face.

"Hold on a second" she said peeling off the gloves and tossing them into the bin as she moved back out of the curtain for a few seconds only to return with the device in her hand.

"I want you to remain lying down when you hear this it might come as a bit of a shock" she said slowly her eyes fixated on the device in her hands.

Severus' heart was hammering in his chest, it was bad news, he was going to die or something he was seriously ill and would need some kind of extreme treatment. A million thoughts ran through his mind.

"Severus…." She began staring him straight in the eye breaking his train of a thousand thoughts.

"You're pregnant" she said with a smile on her face.

He started at her open mouthed in disbelief for a few moments before speaking again.

"I'm what sorry?" he asked his face riddled with confusion.

"You're pregnant, little over eight weeks along" she smiled again showing him the device and sure enough it read what she had just told him.

"How is this possible? It's not possible! I'm a man!" he said quickly staring blankly at the device.

"The test doesn't lie, you remember back to when you drank that unknown liquid, well that was a potion called the Trenceptous potion" she began fumbling inside the drawer again.

"I've never heard of it…." Snape hissed his mind wandering around through the many potions he did know, and knew well, he had never once even heard of a Trenceptous potion.

"It is a kind of contraceptive potion in a way, it is usually used on older women trying to conceive, trying to enlarge their parts or for infertile couples that are trying to have a baby. It has also been known for use with gay couples to create something to spice up their sex lives, it is something that you received after drinking the potion that is why you felt pain when you drank it because it was creating what is essentially a woman's anatomy inside of you behind your testicles, that is what your partner penetrated instead of your anus. In rare cases it can also cause a male pregnancy, it isn't unheard of but certainly not common so in a way you should count yourselves very lucky" she finished staring down at a bewildered Severus.

His whole world was spinning as he lay back and closed his eyes, he, Severus Snape, was pregnant?

"Now if you want you can listen to the heartbeat, would that help?" she asked holding up a monitor and a tube of gel in her hands.

He nodded slowly feeling her unbuttoning the front of his blazer and lifting his clean white shirt up over his navel.

Severus looked down watching as she spread a decent amount of the gel over his stomach and placed the end of the monitor against his skin.

"Are you ready?" she asked smiling at him.

Severus nodded slowly closing his eyes as she flipped the machine on and a whirring sound like train tracks filled the room.

"That is the baby's heartbeat it's very strong and sounds perfectly healthy. I'd say you were about eight weeks along" she smiled warmly as his mouth fell open.

"I can't believe it…." He said at almost a whisper a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth for a few seconds.

"Now, I'll give you a full scan where you will be able to see the child at three months I shall notify you by then, I assume you are capable of making yourself some anti-nausea potion suitable for pregnancy" Poppy spoke switching the monitor off and wiping the gel from his stomach.

"Yes, I've been taking some every day just so I can teach otherwise I doubt I would make it out of the bathroom by dinner time" he replied swallowing as he sat up.

"You can keep the gel and the monitor to listen to the heart whenever you like" she smiled watching as he got up to pull his clothes back on.

"Thank you, Poppy" he smiled gently at her the shock still overwhelming him.

"You have nothing to worry about, the baby is fine just make sure you try and relax a little and you really must tell the, err, other father" she added in a reassuring tone of voice.

"I will, but can you not mention this to anyone not even the other staff members I want to be the one who tells them when I am ready" he replied with a nod.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me" she smiled as he finished fixing his clothes back up and picked up the gel and the monitor tucking them into two separate pockets.

"Is it alright if I take the test with me to show him?" Severus asked pointing back at the device left lying on the edge of the bed.

"Yes of course, I will see you soon Severus and good luck" Poppy smiled as he grabbed the pregnancy test from the bed.

"Thank you" he turned and smiled to her before he left the room.

"It's my pleasure, take care of yourself" she smiled back as Severus left the hospital wing.

He closed the door behind him and stared around, everything seemed so different now. He was carrying Remus' child, two months gone already in a way it made perfect sense.

Worry crossed his mind as he walked down the staircase and back along the dungeon corridor towards his office. What was Remus going to say when he told him about it? Remus already had a child and now he was going to have another.

Severus sighed as he walked back into his office, he locked the door behind him before heading back up to his chambers the door was unlocked when he walked in.

"Severus? Are you back?" Remus called curiously poking his head around the bedroom door.

Severus didn't reply as he walked towards the man, pushing past carefully he went over to the bed and sat on it his head in his hands.

"Severus?" Remus asked quietly panic rising in his chest.

"Are you alright, you did go and see Poppy didn't you?" he asked moving over towards his lover and sitting down on the bed next to him as Severus nodded in reply.

"What's wrong is it something serious?" Remus asked fear gripping at his chest.

"It is in a way…." Severus began turning to face his lover and looking him straight in the eyes tears welling up in his own distorting his vision.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked quickly as Severus looked away biting his bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant…." He whispered closing his eyes unable to look at Lupin's expression.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Remus asked furrowing his brows.

"I'm pregnant" Severus said a little louder staring Remus straight in the eyes.

Remus fell silent for a few moments his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"How could you possibly be pregnant?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"You remember that potion I drank and I thought it was the calming draught but I obviously drank the wrong one?" he asked as Remus nodded his reply. "It was called the Trenceptous potion, I hadn't even heard of it until Poppy mentioned it, it's usually for infertile couples, older women wanting larger things, people trying for babies or gay couples looking for variety" he spoke slowly watching Remus nod taking it all in.

"When you penetrated me for the first time and I said that it wasn't my arse, that's because it wasn't. The potion has given me essentially a woman's thing behind my balls and you must have accidentally penetrated there instead and in rare cases the potion can cause a male pregnancy" Severus finished reaching into his pocket for the test and handing it over to Remus who's eyes widened.

"Severus…." Remus began staring open mouthed at his lover before his face broke into a wide grin.

"This is brilliant" he laughed pulling Severus into a warm hug.

"You're not angry with me?" Severus asked slightly surprised.

"Of course not, I'm delighted, Teddy will have a little brother or sister to play with and you'll be a father for the first time oh goodness Severus, I'm so pleased" Remus laughed kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

"And don't worry about my Lycanthropy either, the gene isn't passed on, Teddy is a Metamorph like his mother was and this child will not be a Werewolf either, of course there is a slim chance it could have the gene but it is practically nothing, I was tested after Teddy was born" Remus said quickly making Severus feel slightly relieved they had one less thing to worry about.

"And you really don't mind, you're happy?" Severus asked a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm ecstatic" Remus replied tears of happiness in his eyes.

"In that case, do you want to listen to the heartbeat?" Severus asked hopefully as he pulled the Doppler from his pocket and the gel showing them to Remus.

"Definitely" he nodded eagerly as Severus lay back against the pillows undoing the front of his trousers and tugging them down a little way as he un-buttoned the front of his long blazer and lifted up his shirt exposing his very slightly swollen navel before squeezing the gel onto it spreading it out with his fingers carefully.

Remus sat down next to him wrapping his arms around the man he loved watching as he placed the end of the monitor onto his stomach carefully.

"You ready?" he asked smiling into Remus' face.

With a quick nod of agreement, Severus flipped the switch as the monitor came on the whirring of the baby's heart beat filled the air like train tracks.

"Oh Severus…." Remus gasped listening to the sound of his child inside of him.

"Poppy say's the baby is healthy with a strong heartbeat, we have nothing to worry about" Snape replied with a grin as they listened to the sound of their child's heart beating away inside of Severus.

"What are we going to tell people?" Remus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I don't think we should tell them just yet, let's have our scan first at twelve weeks and then tell them besides we haven't even announced our relationship let alone a pregnancy it will be a real shock if we suddenly turn up for breakfast one morning and announce you managed to get me pregnant after I accidentally drank the wrong potion one evening when they don't even know we're together" Severus replied slowly a smile on his face.

"I guess you're right, I can't imagine the look on some of the people's faces if we said that" Remus chuckled as Severus turned the heart monitor off, wiped himself clean and then replaced his clothing.

"Do you want to head down for breakfast? Remember, you're eating for two now" Remus smiled running a finger down the bridge of Snape's nose.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down…." Snape grimaced at the thought of vomiting again.

"Take some more of your potion and have something plain, you haven't eaten breakfast in weeks" Remus replied kissing his silky black hair.

"Well, alright just some toast or something then" Severus replied with a smile, despite the shock he was actually feeling alright about the situation.

Down at breakfast, several of the other teachers were surprised to see Severus and greeted him brightly.

"Good morning, Severus I wasn't expecting you to be here" Minerva smiled.

"I've just been really busy" he nodded his reply at her.

"Ah well it's nice to see a bit more of you" she replied as Severus slowly tried to nibble at a piece of toast, he had the potion in a small drinking flask in his pocket ready just in case but he actually felt alright for once as he then sipped at his pumpkin juice smiling at Remus beside him.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and surprisingly peaceful. Yawning, Severus walked along the dungeon corridor with Remus beside him. Opening the office door he let Remus in behind him before locking it wearily.

"My back hurts a bit again" Severus moaned as they walked slowly up into his living quarters and into the bedroom, Remus was carrying two goblets of pumpkin juice placing one down on each side of the bed.

"I'll rub it for you, get your clothes off" Remus smiled as he began to strip his own clothes off and replace them with his black satin pyjamas.

He watched Severus do the same into his navy blue soft plaid pyjamas and crawl into bed laying on his side facing Remus.

"Are you getting in or are you just going to stand there?" he asked with a chuckle.

Remus blushed a little getting into bed beside Severus kissing him softly on the lips.

"You know, I'm still in shock over the pregnancy but I am really excited at the same time" he began as he stroked Severus' hair.

"Me too, my main concern is the teaching and what other people will say" Severus sighed.

"Turn your back to me so I can give you a massage" Remus smiled "Now, we don't need to tell anyone just yet unless you feel you should and to be honest with all this teaching I really think you had ought to, perhaps Horace can take over some of your classes for you to lessen the work load" he suggested his hands gently rubbing the small of Severus' back making the man groan.

"Maybe, I don't know, do you think we should tell them?" Severus asked leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

"I think that perhaps it is for the best that they know early on anyway, we could ask them to come for a staff meeting tomorrow evening and tell them then, together" Remus said slowly continuing to work his hands over his lovers back.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea actually I just don't want the students knowing yet" Severus smiled.

"We don't need to tell them anything just yet but soon you will grow and they will notice the change and you won't be able to hide it forever they will catch on eventually" Remus replied slowly.

"I guess you're right, I just wonder how everyone will take the news" Severus replied pondering on the thought as Remus reached around snuggling himself closer he slowly stroked Severus' slightly swollen navel.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, it won't be for a good while yet so we can relax, just try to enjoy the experience because you won't be pregnant forever and it's not every day a man falls pregnant" Remus added pressing his lips to Severus' hair.

"Yeah but for now I just need to rest" Severus yawned snuggling down against Remus and closing his eyes. Today had been an enormous shock for them as a couple, and although it is a nerve wracking time it is also exciting, what are the odds of it happening but it could only happen to them. As Snape always used to say, it could only happen to Severus Snape….


	5. Staff Meeting

The next morning, Severus woke to the usual running desperately to the bathroom to be sick, Remus running after him with the cup and the potion at the ready.

"I feel like utter shit" Severus groaned massaging his temples.

"It won't last that much longer it wears off as the pregnancy progresses" Remus smiled watching his lover down the cupful of potion and shudder.

"It better not or I think I'm going to die" Severus grumbled flushing the toilet.

Just under an hour later they were dressed and ready to go for breakfast.

"I still feel a bit sick" Severus said wrinkling his nose as they walked along the dungeon corridor towards the main entrance.

"Just try and eat something you need to keep your strength up, the more you eat the more energy you will have to terrorise the children with" Remus smirked seeing the malicious sparkle instantly returning to Severus' dark eyes.

"My favourite hobby" he joked as Remus playfully batted him on the arm heading into the great hall.

"Good morning Severus, Remus" Dumbledore greeted with a smile as usual.

"Good morning headmaster" Severus replied with a nod.

"Umm sir" Remus began nervously.

"What is it, Remus?" he replied a smile on his thin aged lips.

"Would it be possible to hold a full faculty meeting in the staff room on the third floor this evening, its important" Remus asked politely.

"Yes I don't see why not, how about eight thirty?" Dumbledore replied taking a bite from a sausage.

"Sounds fine to me" Remus nodded sipping at his juice.

"Is it anything serious or something to do with teaching methods?" Dumbledore frowned curiously.

"In a way I guess you could say that" Remus chuckled glancing at a worried looking Severus.

The day passed quickly and last lesson was once again seventh year N.E.W.T potions much to Severus' dislike.

"Longbottom that is supposed to be a blood replenishing potion not one that will cause intensely painful hair growth all over your body" Snape sighed as he walked past the panic stricken boy who was trying desperately to cram all of his ingredients into the potion to settle it's hissing acid green colour down.

"I honestly don't understand how you got into this set, honestly, what was Professor Slughorn thinking" Snape said nastily peering over the other student's shoulders as he went past.

"Tut, tut, not a single one of them is right" Snape sighed lazily and in a slightly amused tone as he took his seat back at his desk.

"Well if you didn't give us such hard potions that aren't even specified in the modules…." Harry said quietly earning a hard nudge in the ribs from Ron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, close your mouth Potter before I add extra time to yours and Mr Weasley's detentions" Snape said coolly.

Harry bit his bottom lip back with anger averting his eyes from the cold hard stare of Snape as he began to prod his brown slimy potion hoping it would do something.

"Very good" Snape smirked to himself he was certainly enjoying this lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Snape sat watching the students clear away their disgusting excuse for blood replenishment potions, not even Hermione Granger managed to get it right and was absolutely fuming as she left the classroom in a hurry, shame written all over her face.

"Potter, stay behind after class I want a word with you" Snape said flatly as Harry was about to leave.

"See you later, Ron" Harry grumbled turning his attention to the teacher and walking towards the man's desk.

"I didn't even do anything, Professor" Harry sighed rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Don't you take that attitude with me young man, I was just going to let you know that your detention with Filch this Saturday has been changed to nine o clock and will last until eleven thirty, you are required to meet him in the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, it needs a good scrubbing" Snape said nastily.

"Yes, sir" Harry snapped turning on his heels and stalking angrily from the room, how dare he, just how dare he treat him like a piece of meat! There was definitely something wrong with Snape, one minute he was fine the next he was acting like a psychopath and Harry would be damned if he didn't find out what it was, that man had finally flipped his cold greasy lid.

Dinner rolled past and both Severus and Remus were feeling very nervous. It was just gone quarter past eight when they finally left the great hall, Remus had sat and watched Severus to make sure he got plenty to eat and drink before they started heading up to the staff room on the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor on the third floor.

"Don't look so worried Severus" Remus said as they headed up the last staircase.

"Oh you think I should be skipping along here wearing a baby on board t-shirt smelling roses and singing children's songs?" Severus replied sarcastically making Remus laugh loudly.

"No, but I think you should relax a little" Remus replied shaking his head slightly.

"Easy for you to say, you're never stressed or worried about anything, in a way you're too relaxed" Severus sighed glancing at Lupin.

"And that never did anyone any harm" Remus replied as they strolled along the corridor watching one or two of the other teachers bustling into the staffroom.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked stopping outside the door, the faint sound of the other Professor's talking inside could be heard from behind the thick oak door.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded before following Remus into the crowded but still spacious staff room.

"Ah Remus you're here, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost along the way" Dumbledore greeted sitting in a row of chairs beside Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout.

"Yes well, it's Severus and I who have something to announce to you all" Remus began shifting from one foot to the other nervously as Severus' eyes dropped to the floor.

"Well yes, go on" Dumbledore said observing the strange behaviour of the two men he thought to have a great disliking for one another.

Taking a deep breath Severus plucked up the courage to speak "Remus and I are…. Together" he said his eyes wandering around the room at the mixed expressions of surprise and confusion.

"Forgive me for sounding rude, but I always thought you two didn't exactly see eye to eye" Professor McGonagall chirped up.

"Well we didn't, but we've been having a relationship for just over two months now" Severus continued feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"Well congratulations my boys, it's always nice to see a bit of romance in the air" Dumbledore nodded with a grin.

"Thank you, headmaster" Severus replied blankly as Remus began fidgeting beside him.

"That's not all" Lupin said suddenly his voice taking a slightly higher pitch from his nerves.

The rest of the staff sat staring at him blankly apart from Madame Pomfrey who stood on the back row smiling cheerily at them.

"Severus…. Is pregnant…." Remus said slowly as the mixture of expressions in the room turned to utter shock, horror and disbelief.

"Now Remus…. Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, he most certainly is" Poppy spoke up as all the attention turned to her.

"He came to me and explained his symptoms, we discussed his sex life and it turns out he had accidentally consumed a potion called the Trenceptous potion which temporarily gives the user what is essentially, a woman's anatomy in the space a male has behind his testicles or for gay couples to spice up their acts and of course infertile or aging females. He then of course had intercourse and fell pregnant, it is a very rare thing although not unheard of, but it is still rare to have a male fall pregnant with its usage" she spoke loudly to the room of staff.

"How far along are you?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously turning back to a red faced Severus.

"Just over eight weeks" he replied quietly.

"Well this certainly is news isn't it? I can't say I'm not utterly shocked but congratulations to the both of you anyway" Dumbledore said as a few of the other Professors began whispering to one another.

"So does this mean you're leaving then?" Filch asked stroking Mrs Norris in his arms.

"No of course it doesn't but I think it would be best if Severus could have a few of his lessons cut down a bit? To reduce stress and give him a little more time to rest" Remus asked hopefully looking from Slughorn to Dumbledore.

"I don't see how that should be a problem, Horace will you be able to take over a few of Severus' lessons?" Dumbledore asked turning his attention to the aging man just over the other side of the room.

"Oh yes of course that shouldn't be any trouble" Horace replied with a smile on his kind face.

"That settles it then, we will discuss the change of timetables later on but first I have to ask, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked his hands clasped together.

"I feel alright now but every single morning I feel dreadful like I'm going to die or something" Severus replied slowly.

"But I trust you can make something to cure the morning sickness?" Horace asked quickly from across the room.

"Yes, I carry some of it on me every day just in case, sometimes I have randomly had to run to the toilet to be sick at various times of day" Severus replied patting his right hand blazer pocket under his cloak.

"I think this calls for a celebration" Dumbledore smiled as he clapped his hands and an array of food and drinks appeared on the rows of tables around the outside of the room.

The room was suddenly filled with noise and the teachers began shuffling around talking excitedly amongst themselves eating and drinking happily.

"Congratulations Severus and good luck to the both of you" Professor McGonagall walked straight up to them shaking them both firmly by the hand.

"Thank you Minerva" Remus grinned wrapping his arm around Severus' lower back.

"Do you need to sit down or anything?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Remus, I am eight weeks gone, not eight months I am perfectly capable of standing for a little while longer" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Good just let me know if you feel tired or anything" Remus smiled as Professor Flitwick and Sprout came over.

"Hello Severus, just wondering how everything is going?" Flitwick asked curiously staring up at the man towering over him.

"Everything is going well, according to Poppy the baby has a really strong heart beat and is doing well" Severus replied slowly as Remus handed him a tall goblet filled with juice, Remus himself had a smaller goblet filled with fire whiskey.

"That's very good then, when are you due?" Professor Sprout asked curiously straightening up her jacket.

"Well it's November now and I'm only two months gone so it will be June before the baby arrives" Severus replied watching Remus gulp the whiskey down and have his goblet refilled.

"How nice, a baby for the start of the summer I hope all goes well for you" she replied with a nod as Remus downed his second glass.

"Yeah we're both looking forward to it, time will fly by you'll see" Remus grinned as he began drinking his third round of fire whiskey.

"Yes…. How exactly did you come to fall pregnant in the first place?" Flitwick asked raising an eyebrow at Lupin as Minerva joined their little gathering.

"Well one night I was feeling nervous about when Remus was coming down to my office so I took what at the time I believed to be a draught of calming and had sudden pains in my stomach and down my body I wasn't really paying attention at the time I took it" Severus replied quickly.

"So the potion-like Poppy said- gave you the ability to fall pregnant?" Professor Sprout asked as Remus downed another goblet and hiccoughed loudly.

"Yes it did, I am able to give birth exactly how a woman would although I am still a man" he said quickly looking at each of their faces in turn.

"That's right…. He is one heck of a man" Remus smirked wrapping an arm around Severus' shoulders.

"Remus I think you may have had a little bit too much to drink" Professor McGonagall said cautiously staring at him.

"Don't be silly Minerva, it's a party in celebration of our unborn child" Remus slurred making Severus roll his eyes.

"I know you're happy but I think you should try and sober up you have classes in the morning" Severus said trying to take the goblet from Remus' hand who pulled it away sharply.

"I'm not drunk!" he slurred looking slightly dazed as the other teachers cringed.

"Okay well at least go and sit down" Severus replied trying to usher him into one of the armchairs.

"No, you sit, you need your rest" Remus said a slight frown on his face as Severus sat down in front of him.

"Just try and calm down a bit, Remus" Severus said staring warily up at his lover who downed the next goblet and slammed it down loudly on the table next to them.

"I will if you kiss me…." Remus smiled leaning down and pressing his lips to Severus' catching the attention of some of the other Professors.

A hand rested at either side of Severus' head as Remus pushed his tongue into Severus' mouth groaning quietly in the process.

The kiss lasted a good twelve minutes before Remus finally pulled back chuckling and panting for air.

By the end of the party it was just gone half ten and Professor McGonagall had to practically drag Remus off of one of the tables he was trying to stand and sing on.

"Hey gorgeous" Remus smirked sexily as Severus approached.

"Don't worry Minerva I'll take him back down to the dungeons with me" Severus said watching Remus try to straighten up his crumpled robes hiccoughing loudly.

"Sex dungeon?" Remus asked excitedly his cheeks flushed a rosy pink colour.

"The place that is going to sober you up" Severus replied taking his lover by the hand and thanking people in the room as he passed by pulling a stumbling Remus along behind him and closing the door.

"Come on I think you should go to bed" Severus said slowly trying not to smirk at the dazed looking Remus as he gripped the banister of the staircase trying not to fall as he walked down them.

"Why, it's not even late?" he whined like a child that was up past its bed time.

"No but you're drunk and you have teaching to do tomorrow" Severus replied taking his lover by the arm and guiding him along the dungeon corridor.

"Pfft I'm not drunk!" Remus scoffed as he almost fell over outside Snape's office.

"Tell that to someone who believes it" Severus rolled his eyes playfully letting the man stagger in.

They headed up into Snape's quarters and Remus started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked as he began to try and strip the man's clothes down folding them neatly he left them on one of the chests of drawers.

"Nothing" Remus chuckled to himself as his trousers dropped and he stepped out of them. Severus looked down at the clear outline of Remus' erection against his boxer shorts.

"Ah now I see" Severus chuckled as he pushed Remus towards the bed.

"Oooh so forceful" Remus smirked as Severus watched him crawl underneath the bed covers.

"You need to go to sleep" Severus said tucking the man in as his eyes closed and he curled himself up into a tight ball.

"Don't go away and leave me, come to bed I want a cuddle" Remus whined his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes clenched shut.

"I am, give me a chance to undress" Severus said as he slowly began to remove his clothes.

"I'd like to see you undressed" Remus commented a grin spreading across his lips and his eyes flashed open to watch Severus changing into his pyjamas.

Severus sighed buttoning up the front of his pyjamas and slipping into bed next to Remus he automatically pulled the man into his arms inhaling the soft sweet scent of his shampoo and the smell of alcohol lingering around his skin.

The next morning Severus woke up bright and early as usual, thrusting himself into the toilet he managed to grab his bottle of potion from the bedside table first before hanging off of the toilet.

"Oww my head" Remus moaned walking into the bathroom behind Severus and moving straight over to the sink staring at himself in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" he asked turning to stare at Severus through half closed eyes who was sitting on the bathroom floor wiping his mouth off on a piece of tissue.

"Not so bad, yourself?" he asked staring up at his lover whom was splashing cold water on his face.

"How much did I have to drink last night?" Remus whined staring at his blank drawn, pale reflection that screamed too much alcohol.

"And awful lot more than you should have had you were even trying to stand up on tables and sing" Severus replied slowly getting to his feet as Remus hurried over to help him up.

"Oh god…." Remus replied shaking his head as the two men walked back into the bedroom.

"Here" Severus said opening his top drawer that was filled with small bottles and vials he rummaged around until he found the two he needed.

"This one" he stated holding up a dark blue corked bottle "Will help to relieve your hangover and any drunkenness you still experience this morning" he handed it over to Lupin as he held the second clear bottle up. "This one is for your headache" he said handing the second one over and watching as Remus drank both of them down in two gulps.

Even though the potion had helped quite a lot, by third lesson the potion was wearing off a little and he was starting to feel a bit rotten.

"Now, copy what is written on the, umm, board" Lupin pointed towards the projector screen with several paragraphs of writing on it.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked suspiciously staring at the pale sickly looking man sitting with his head in his hands and a rather large glass of water in front of him.

"Yes I'm fine Harry, please get on with your work" he replied without looking up. His head was pounding, his stomach churning and he felt really rough.

"You look terrible I think you should go to the hospital wing" Harry replied raising an eyebrow.

"No, no it was a staff party last night and I had a little bit too much to drink" Remus replied peering across at the class through his hands.

"What kind of party?" a dark haired Slytherin girl sitting in the front row asked curiously.

"Just a birthday party, now please do your work" Lupin sighed grumpily, he really was trying not to lose his patience with the students today normally he was very patient and calm.

A few weeks had passed and it was the first week of December, the grounds had been covered with a thick misty frost and the snow was well on its way in time for Christmas.

Down at the breakfast table, Severus was busy flipping through the morning paper and sipping at his juice when and owl dropped down in front of him brandishing a note, he recognised the writing immediately.

'_Severus;_

_Tomorrow morning at eight am I have your appointment booked for the first scan. If you have any questions or concerns you can ask me then. _

_-Poppy'_

Severus handed the piece of paper over to Remus who began reading it over quickly. Poppy never ate breakfast at the head table with the other teachers unless it was on special occasions she always began work around seven in the morning and didn't finish until ten at night. She didn't really need to work such long hours but being such a kind person she was willing to put in the extra effort for the students.

"Can I come?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Of course, you don't need to ask" Severus replied watching the man's face spread into a wide grin.

"You look exceptionally perky this morning Severus, new clothes?" Dumbledore commented giving him the once over admiring his new dark navy baggy trousers, his long but loose fitting navy blazer that only had three buttons fastening the front of it from his ribs to his navel and his white shirt underneath the top button undone, of course he still wore his same black sweeping cloak.

"Thank you?" Severus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes they are, my other ones are, ahem, getting a little too snug" he replied lowering his voice.

"In my opinion these clothes suit him far more" Remus butted in smiling at Severus warmly making a light rosy blush appear on the apples of his cheeks.

"You look younger" Dumbledore nodded at him.

"I'm thirty eight years old, I wasn't old to begin with" Snape grumbled shoving the letter into his pocket.

"I know but you look much younger dressed like that" Dumbledore said quickly.

The change in clothing didn't go un-noticed, a few students had even stopped to stare at him they weren't quite accustomed to Snape without his thick high collared jacket, his high neck shirts or his tight trousers.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Ron grumbled as they chopped their ginger roots into carefully measured thin slices.

"I have no idea, the way he's been with us one minute quiet the next ready to rip our heads off, falling asleep in lessons and now the sudden change of clothes…." Harry frowned staring over at the teacher who was sitting at his desk like he had been, one hand under the table the other holding his quill that he was pretending to write with.

"Do you think he's on drugs?" Hermione asked her eyes darting from Harry, to Ron and then to Neville who had joined the table.

"I think he might be, he said one of my potions last week 'wasn't that bad'" Neville whispered to the shocked faces.

"Right there definitely is something wrong with him then" Ron nodded conclusively.

Snape sat at his desk one hand under the table resting on his stomach gently and secretly stroking it through his blazer. He was starting to grow and to the untrained eye he would look extremely bloated without his jacket on, his stomach protruded a little way out of the front of his shirt but not really noticeable through his blazer.

He was certainly starting to feel pregnant, his bump was growing quickly, he continued to have morning sickness although it was wearing off a bit, his back was cramping again, he was tired and hungry all the time and his skin was very sensitive.

He yawned and pulled his cloak around himself as he gazed around the classroom at the students brewing their potions and jotting notes down, surprisingly everything seemed to be going well with them.

"Instead of spending your time staring at me, Potter, I suggest you do your work unless you intend to fail this year" Snape said slowly watching Harry from the corner of his eye.

"What makes you think I'm staring at you, sir" Harry replied turning his attention back to his potion.

"Oh Potter, forever rude and forever arrogant you'd think you would learn your lesson through all of those detentions Filch has so kindly been holding for you" Snape replied in an amused tone of voice.

"Yeah seeing as you can't be bothered" Harry muttered under his breath.

"I do wish that if you were going to say something you would at least have the courage as an idiot Gryffindor to say it loud enough for me to hear you" Snape sighed.

A few snickers from the Slytherin students in the room rang out which only amused Snape even more.

"I wouldn't waste my breath…." Harry replied.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape replied quickly making some of the other Gryffindor's in the room tut and shake their heads with annoyance.

The rest of the day flew by and Severus walked into his office pulling off his cloak and his blazer he sat down beside the fire in his work shirt his hands gently resting against his growing baby bump and he sighed happily as he closed his eyes, relaxing back into the armchair. He had spoken with Dumbledore and Slughorn this evening and they agreed for Slughorn to take over some of Snape's timetable as he wasn't teaching as many classes as Snape did, Slughorn was mainly teaching the younger students simpler potions due to his inability to frighten the living daylights out of them, although Snape did still take some of the younger student's classes.

The door banged open as Remus came barging in a stack of books in his arms as he kicked the door shut. Snape immediately waved his wand to lock it.

"What's with all of the books?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow at Remus as the other man came over and placed the stack on the floor by the armchair opposite.

"I've just been to the nearest bookshop and bought them, they're books on pregnancy" Remus replied shrugging off his coat and hanging it over the back of the chair passing the first book over to Severus.

"I figured we should do a bit of light reading on the subject so we know what we're in for" Lupin chuckled rubbing his hands together as he took a seat.

Severus looked at the cover of the book in his hands, it was a pale yellow colour with 'What to expect when you're expecting' written across it in silver shining letters.

Severus flipped it open to the first chapter about the weeks at follow conception up until the three month mark.

"Don't look so nervous, I think it's made to sound worse than it really is" Remus chuckled as he picked up a book on foetal development week by week.

"It's the first scan tomorrow" Severus said slowly looking up into Remus' face.

"I know, it feels strange doesn't it? We'll finally we able to see the little one" he replied eagerly.

"I'm kind of nervous" Severus continued looking back down at the book.

"Don't be, I'm sure everything will be fine" Remus smiled in a reassuring way.

They sat reading through the books quietly together for a little while before Severus snapped his shut.

"Do you want to go and have sex?" he asked blushing furiously.

Remus-who was slightly taken aback by the offer- closed his book and went to grab the rest of the pile.

"Thought you'd never ask" he grinned lifting the rest of the books and hurrying after Severus through the door and up into his quarters….


	6. The first scan

"You can come in now…." Severus' low masculine voice purred to Remus who had been made to wait outside the door to the bedroom whilst Severus prepared himself.

Swallowing, Remus walked through into the bedroom, the torches were dimly lit and burning a fiery red with bright pink flames shooting to the tips. Severus knelt down on the black satin sheeted bed, stripped down into a pair of small deep purple boxer shorts his arms behind his head as he posed for Remus, his stomach protruding a fair way in front of him as he looked extremely bloated and was really starting to round off a bit despite only being three months gone.

"Don't look so shocked, Remus" Severus smirked his dark eyes glittering with excitement.

"You look absolutely stunning…." Remus breathed as he slowly walked closer to the bed his eyes widening as he got a closer look, Severus' ebony locks were falling lightly against his delicate pale skin, the dim lightly accentuated his slender figure and his erection was already straining against the soft fabric of his underwear.

"You're not so bad yourself" Severus commented. "Now, strip" he commanded his finger jabbing at Remus who flushed a little with excitement and immediately began to shed his clothes. First his cloak, then his blazer tie and shirt all made their way into a crumpled mess on the floor soon followed by his shoes and trousers until he stood in his baggy white boxer shorts before the man he loved his erection swelling against the material. Now he was beginning to wish he had put some better underwear on.

"Very nice, now come here" he curled his finger seductively biting his bottom lip as he beckoned for Remus to get onto the bed with him.

"Your wish is my command" Remus groaned climbing up onto the bed beside Severus.

Their faces instantly moved together straight into a hot passionate kiss, tongues soon became entangled in a raging battle for dominance as their hands began to roam hungrily across each other's bodies. Remus' fingers stroked their way into Severus' hair as he moaned into the man's touch the other making its way down to a perky nipple.

Severus' own right hand wandered down his body slipping into the front of his underwear he pulled his hard member out and began to teasingly stroke himself moaning in pleasure.

"Fucking hell that's hot" Remus gasped as he tugged Severus' underwear fully down and off soon followed by his own as he felt a hand instantly wrap around his erection, Severus was stroking him playfully.

"You know how to drive me crazy, don't you?" Remus groaned as Severus' fingers teased the tip of his erection playfully gently sliding the skin back a little way.

"All the more fun for me" he replied cheekily.

Remus moaned as he moved behind Severus feeling along the man's sides and around his taught buttocks.

"Come on, take me" Severus groaned leaning back a little as he sat in his kneeling position.

"Alright, get on top of me" Remus said quickly flopping down against the pillows so he was lying on his back.

Severus bit his bottom lip, panting with excitement he moved over so he was kneeling above Remus' hard member.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked excitedly holding the tip of his member against Severus' tight entrance.

"Just fucking do it" Severus groaned impatiently pushing himself down on to the man's erection feeling it sliding between his buttocks into his hot tight entrance.

"Oh god you feel so tight" Remus gasped as Severus slid halfway down onto him biting his bottom lip with pleasure.

"You feel so big" Severus chuckled his cheeks glowing a rosy hue as he slowly began to push himself up and down on Remus making his lover moan softly with pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Remus panted as he gently bucked up into the man.

"No it feels really good" Snape shook his head and closed his eyes before gasping out as he slid further down onto Remus' awaiting member.

Severus cried out as he slid fully onto Remus, burying himself balls deep inside as the tip of the man's erection scraped roughly against his prostate sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"Harder…." Severus gasped as Remus bucked up into him catching his prostate again and again.

The air was filled with their loud moans and gasps as Remus' thrusts began harder and Severus bounced himself up and down all the more, Remus' hands balled into tight fists clutching the sheets between his fingers as he clenched his eyes shut crying out each time Severus slid fully down on him.

"I'm gonna cum" Remus moaned as Severus sat fully down on him riding against the thrusts of the man's hips so he wasn't moving in and out very far hitting Severus' prostate each time making the man shake with pleasure.

"Severus!" Remus cried out his back arching as he gripped the bed sheets even tighter ejaculating in thick ribbons inside his lover. That's all it took for Severus to reciprocate and cry out Remus' name as he shot his seed out over Remus' stomach and chest.

Sliding off of his lover, Severus collapsed beside him both of them panting for breath as they slipped underneath the bed covers.

"That was the best sex I have ever had" Remus panted a silly grin plastered all over his flushed face.

"Me too, I love you so much" Severus replied pulling the other man into his arms inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo deeply into his lungs.

"I love you too" Remus grinned as they lay together quietly until their breathing began to return to normal again.

"We should get some rest so we'll be up and ready nice and early for the scan tomorrow" Remus sighed relaxing into Severus' strong arms.

"I'll sleep like a baby I feel so relaxed now" he smiled back closing his eyes.

The next morning they woke up, as per usual, Severus sat on the bathroom floor wiping his face on a tissue as he gulped down the potion trying to fight against his body to instantly reject it before he got himself washed and dressed.

Surprisingly Remus had gotten up earlier this morning and was dressed and ready to go lying in bed next to Severus watching him until he woke up.

"I get the impression you're a little excited" Severus commented raising an eyebrow at his partner whom was sitting on the bed shaking his leg impatiently a big smile plastered on his face.

"Maybe just a little" he replied watching Severus finish dressing himself and then run a comb through his shining black hair.

Once ready, the two men headed back down and through Snape's office, along the corridor and out onto the grand staircase.

"Nervous?" Remus asked with a grin as they headed up onto the second floor.

"Very, you?" he replied as they began to walk along the corridor towards the hospital wing together.

"A little, more excited to be honest" Remus replied as they stopped outside of the hospital wing door. He turned to Severus a smile still lingering on his handsome features.

"Good because we're in this together and all I want is to be a good father and to have you by my side" Severus said quietly turning to Remus his brown eyes full of sincerity. "I couldn't do this without you" he added slowly.

"I know we are and I won't let you or the baby down I promise" Remus smiled taking Severus' hand in his own and giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

They made their way into the empty hospital wing, shutting the door behind them as they walked into the warm and cosy yet surprisingly large room.

"Good morning Professors" Poppy greeted straightening up some of the already immaculate pure white bed sheets.

"Morning Poppy" Severus nodded as the aging Witch gestured for him to take a seat on the bed furthest to the wall where a curtain rail had been placed facing the door just in case anyone came in whilst they were doing the scan.

"Have you had any problems, questions or concerns?" she asked pushing a monitored machine over to the right hand side of the bed as Severus sat himself down on the edge with his back to it. Poppy pulled the curtain fully around the bed shielding the three of them and the monitor from the view of any surprise onlookers.

"My morning sickness is starting to wear off, how long will it last?" Snape asked as Poppy moved over and started taking things from one of the drawers.

"It shouldn't last more than a few weeks or days, it purely depends on you as a person some people don't get it at all others get it through their entire pregnancy, it can come and go but usually it stops well before four months" she replied with a gentle smile snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Now I need you to undo your trousers fully and expose the skin of your navel, hold your shirt up to around your ribs, have you drank plenty of water this morning?" she said quickly unnerving Severus a little.

"Yeah I've had two glasses and I've drank my potion" he replied swinging his legs up onto the bed as he began to loosen his clothes.

"Good, now then make yourself comfortable" she said squeezing a decent amount of the gel onto his stomach and spreading it around with her fingers as the man settled back into the bed, Remus by his side reaching out and holding his hand nervously.

"Okay, are we all ready then?" Poppy asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"Go for it" Remus smiled looking down into Severus' face whilst Poppy gently pressed the scanner onto his navel and flipped the machine on.

She moved it around for a few seconds before the image came into a clear focus.

"There's your baby" she smiled zooming in on the picture of the baby's small form on the screen.

Both of the men gasped, smiles spreading onto their faces.

"This just makes it seem all the more real…." Severus breathed his eyes widening as he stared at the screen squeezing Remus' hand in his own glancing up into his grinning face.

"That flicker you can see if the baby's heartbeat, it's a very strong one at that" Poppy said a frown crossing her face as she shifted the scanner around again.

"You're going to like this even more" she smiled as the image on the screen changed.

"Congratulations you're having twins" she giggled at the shocked expressions of both Severus and Remus who stared open mouthed at the screen.

"Two?" Remus exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Professor, two" she replied with a smile as they both stared at the moving images of their children.

"Both of them are completely healthy, good strong hearts and they are developing well" she said again zooming in on them.

"Look the one on the left is kicking" Severus pointed at the screen a grin spreading on his face. It was a rare occasion that Poppy had ever seen Severus smile and it was surprisingly nice to see him do so for once.

"Yeah both of them are absolutely fine, make sure you get plenty of rest and plenty to eat you're eating for three now" Poppy said removing the scanner and pressing a button on the machine which began to whir noisily.

Remus picked up a tissue and began to carefully wipe Severus clean of the gel.

"Now twin pregnancies sometimes don't last as long as singular pregnancies but they do generally last into the final weeks so you will carry full term, if you aren't in labour by forty two weeks I will have to induce you but don't worry about that for now that's something we can worry about later on" she said as Remus helped Severus straighten up his clothing again. "You will be due in June" she added.

"No wonder I'm getting so big so quickly I've already got quite a bump" Severus said slowly sitting himself up.

"Here are your scan photos" Poppy said handing them both three photos each of the babies in different positions.

"They're moving" Remus chuckled watching the familiar kicking of the baby on the left in the photograph.

"Indeed they are, now you may come back at eighteen weeks for your four and a half month scan" she smiled watching Severus get slowly to his feet tucking the photos away in his pocket along with Remus and his own.

"How big are they?" Remus asked curiously.

"The babies? Just over three inches in length each" she replied with a nod.

"Is it umm safe to be having…. You know…. Sex whilst Severus is pregnant?" Remus asked flushing slightly with embarrassment and Severus looked away quickly.

"Yes it is perfectly safe just be sure to avoid penetrating your 'special' area after anal penetration as it can spread germs" she replied quickly.

"We don't penetrate there anyway we just have anal" Severus said his cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

"Ah well you'll be absolutely fine then just be sure to do it in comfortable positions and if you need to go slowly" Poppy replied with a grin. "Congratulations once again" she smiled.

"Thank you for all your help" Severus smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry about it, just take care of yourselves and try to make the best of it. Any problems pop back in anytime and I will gladly see to you" she said as they headed out of the hospital wing door.

"Can you believe it, Severus? Twins!" Remus said in a hushed voice.

"It's a real miracle, although I do worry how much longer my clothes will last out with twins I was expecting much longer than I'm now anticipating" Severus replied looking down at his stomach that was pressing against his blazer but not enough to make him seem pregnant more like he'd gained a bit of weight. Nervously he wrapped his cloak around himself to cover it.

"Don't worry we can get some more and we should stock up on baby things while we're at it we need double the amount I dread to think how we're going to afford it and what about when Hogwart's finishes for the summer I guess we could stay here but…." Remus said worriedly.

"I don't think I told you this but my mother passed during the summer and she left my childhood home to me she hadn't lived in it in years I had been but now I am the soul owner of the house, it isn't much it's in a run-down area of Cokeworth and it's only a little terraced muggle house with three bedrooms but we can always use that if you want" Severus said slowly staring into Remus' face.

"It's not much it's nothing in the slightest bit special but it's clean and it's warm and has all the facilities I never had a very good experience there as a child but it's somewhere we can all turn to together and if you'd like you can bring your son along" he said quickly.

"It sounds perfect, I'll contact Andromeda Tonks and see what she thinks" Remus grinned excitedly. "It doesn't matter if it's small or old or run down, it's better than what I have which is an old weather damaged shack that's usually quite cold and uncomfortable, it's a proper home and I don't care if it's not a palace, it's good enough for me" he added making Severus smile a warm feeling flooding through his body.

"Good, now let's go and get some breakfast I'm starving" Severus chuckled as the two men walked happily along the corridor and down the stairs together.

By the time they arrived in the great hall it was filling up with students and professors. Taking their usual seats they began tucking into their food almost immediately, Severus felt inclined to eat double the amount he usually did for the sake of both of his children.

"Good morning boys" Minerva smiled sitting down next to Severus.

"Good morning Minerva, we've just come back from the hospital wing I had my first scan" he replied quickly looking up at the aging witch.

"How did it go, well I hope" she asked eagerly. She was slightly surprised to hear so many words from Severus in one sentence, he usually just give a weak greeting and that was the conversation at a close.

"Yes incredibly well, here" Remus said handing one of the scan photos across to her which she took carefully placing her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"You're having two?" she exclaimed in a hushed tone of voice looking from Severus to Remus.

"Yes, I was wondering why I was getting so big so quickly" Severus replied as she passed the scan photo along to Dumbledore and in turn it was passed all the way down the table and back again.

"Congratulations, I trust everything is going well?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Very well" Remus grinned.

"It's good to hear" Dumbledore replied with a nod and a smile.

Meanwhile….

"What do you suppose that is they're passing along the table?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food nudging Harry roughly in the sides.

"Don't know but it must be important if all of the teachers have to see it" Harry frowned.

"Oh come off it you two, you're just being nosey and paranoid for goodness sake" Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Says you, I wanna know what's up with Snape" Ron said staring over at the hook nosed man who was talking to Lupin.

"Is it just me or is he suddenly getting on a lot better with Lupin?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I've seen the walk in together a few times recently, always thought they hated each other, well, at least Snape hated Lupin" Ron replied with a shrug.

"You don't think they're…." Harry gasped.

"No…. you think so?" Hermione said shocked her brown eyes scanning across to the teachers table at the two men engaged in conversation.

"Oh and I thought we were the nosey ones" Ron said flatly.

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione snapped. "I think you're being silly, after what happened I am sure they are just finally starting to get along better" she tutted.

"Yeah into each other's beds" Ron grumbled poking his food around his plate with a fork. "Put's me off eating at the thought of someone wanting to bed Snape" he grimaced.

"Stop being ridiculous! We all know Lupin was married to Tonks and of course Snape was in love with Harry's mother all of his life there is no way either of them are getting into bed with each other at any given time!" Hermione sighed angrily.

"Yeah I guess you're right Hermione" Harry replied his eyes still fixated on the two men.

"Now can we just give it a rest?" she asked gruffly glaring at Ron as a bit of fried egg dangled irritatingly from his mouth.

"For now anyway" Ron said slowly staring over at the teachers table….


	7. Why So Curious?

Two weeks had passed and Severus' morning sickness was beginning to wear off a little more.

"Are you feeling any better, my love?" Remus asked as Severus sipped his potion sitting upright in bed willing the morning sickness to come fully under control.

"A bit, the potion is helping me a lot" Severus replied lifting back the covers and slowly getting out of bed. His bump had grown again and he was starting to gain a small amount of weight all over making him look healthier.

"You're looking much better, it suits you" Remus smiled up at his lover.

"What are you talking about?" Snape replied raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Being pregnant, it suits you" the man replied with a smile making Severus blush a little and look away trying to hide it.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, Severus, you look nice that's all I'm saying" Remus smiled as the man began to pick his clothes from the wardrobe a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth which he didn't think Lupin could see.

Remus watched as Severus dressed himself, his trousers were on the verge of becoming too small already and his shirt was clinging to his bump, he sighed leaving the top two buttons undone.

"Do we need to make another trip to Hogsmeade soon?" Remus chuckled watching Severus pull on his blazer and do up the buttons flinging his cloak around himself pulling it closed to disguise his pregnancy.

"I think we will, it's not so much that I will show it's that I don't want the students to find out just yet, I'm not even four months gone" Severus replied staring at his reflection in the mirror trying to shift the clothing into a different position.

"They won't assume you're pregnant, they will think you've just gained weight, you're still a man, Sev" Remus chuckled getting out of the tangle of dark green bed sheets and moving over to his wardrobe and pulling his clothes out.

Severus went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and had a quick wash, walking back out he ran a comb through his hair which had surprisingly taken a turn for the better. It had grown a little longer and was looking fuller and shinier definitely had something to do with the pregnancy.

"What's the matter?" he asked placing the comb back down on his dresser staring at Lupin who was stood by the bottom of the bed gawping at him.

"You're so blood hot" Remus grinned looking the other man up and down making him blush furiously.

"Thank you, you too now can we please just get going I have quite a lot to do this morning" Severus smirked as they left his chambers and headed down into the cool dungeons.

Third lesson and Severus was feeling drained, he sat at his desk as usual organising his papers trying to refrain himself from writing silly things in his little book of love he had dedicated to Remus. Looking up from his desk he glared nastily around the class of Seventh years who were instructed to brew one of the three medicinal potions from the list he had given them.

He suddenly felt a familiar horrible wave of nausea wash over him and he gritted his teeth.

'Please go away, not now, not when I'm teaching' he thought closing his eyes for brief moment before it built in intensity. He had to go, now.

Unfortunately time wasn't of the essence and he quickly dragged the rubbish bin from under his desk out with his feet so it was beside him as he clapped a hand over his mouth, throwing himself forward he threw up behind his desk into the bin coughing a spluttering as he did so.

"Professor?" a voice rang through the room along with a few quiet sounds of disgust.

"Continue with your work" he snapped wiping his face on a piece of tissue from the desk drawer and dropping it into the bin.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked with a frown staring over at Snape as he snatched up the drinking flask and began to sip at it urgently.

"Yes Mr Malfoy as nice as it is for you to show your concern, I am alright" Snape replied slowly as he swallowed another gulp of potion feeling his stomach start to settle.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Ron muttered to Harry who was cutting up his ingredients carefully.

"I don't know, is it just me or is he gaining weight? his face looks a little fuller" he replied glancing up at their teacher again.

"Maybe just a little, something is definitely up with him" Ron nodded.

"Would you just drop it, he might be our teacher but it still doesn't give either of you the right to go sniffing around in his business, if he wanted you to know he would tell you" Hermione hissed across the table at the two boy's whose expressions had suddenly drained and turned very sour.

"Tell who what? Miss Granger?" Snape said in a low voice standing several feet away from her.

"Nothing, sir, we were just talking about umm…. Neville" she lied looking across the table to a very confused looking Neville Longbottom.

"As terrible as you are at lying, Miss Granger, I don't want to hear another word out of any of you" he replied darkly looking at the four of them in turn, their eyes dropped back to their work instantly.

"I think they were probably talking about you, sir" a blonde haired Slytherin girl spoke up from across the small aisle.

Snape turned and stared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the four Gryffindor's and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"How very flattering that you feel the need to discuss your Professor even whilst he is in the room with you, do enlighten me on what you were saying" he said slowly.

"We didn't say anything…." Harry grumbled dropping a few sprigs of mint into his cauldron.

"Actually Professor we were" Hermione spoke up as Ron and Harry glared at her viciously which didn't go unnoticed by Snape.

"We were just wondering if you were alright and if there was anything the matter" she replied taking a deep breath.

"How very…. Touching…." He said coolly. "Not only is it none of your business it is also rude to talk about someone behind there back, or in this case right in front of them so next time you feel the need to strike up conversation about me please do let me know so I can be, in on it, as one would say" he snarled. "Five points from Gryffindor" he smirked before striding over to some of the other tables to check the potions that were being brewed.

"Hermione you shouldn't have said that!" Harry hissed at her keeping an eye on where Snape was in case he caught them again.

"Well you wanted to know what was going on with him, why not just straight up and ask him?" she snapped back stirring her potion.

"Even if we wanted to, we couldn't do it now seeing as you've already blown our chances" Ron snarled.

"Blown your chances with what? Sorry I don't quite follow" Neville shook his head ignoring his almost solid potion.

"We'll tell you but only if you can keep this to yourself" Harry muttered across the rounded table.

Neville nodded quickly.

"We think there's something going on with Snape and we're trying to find out what it is" Harry said again glancing across the room at their Professor.

"What do you mean, he might just have flu…." Neville furrowed his brows in confusion.

"No not that! Look at him, the change of clothing all of a sudden, the fact he's getting on better with all the teachers including Lupin, he was showing them all something a while ago and we don't know what but it has to be important, his moods he seems fine one minute and the next ready to bite our heads off and now he's being sick in class" Hermione replied quickly.

"Yeah but they don't seem to be things that are doing anyone any harm or even that overly noticeable" Neville raised an eyebrow. "Besides I heard he had Slughorn take over quite a few of his classes for some reason…."

"This is Snape we're talking about, the six foot one dungeon bat, he's suddenly changed in more ways than one it's not something that happens every day, even his hair is clean!" Ron said a little too loud and Snape's head turned straight to stare in their direction.

"Come on Mr Weasley, seeing as what your saying is so important you might as well share it with the rest of us" Snape said coldly strolling across the classroom to their table once again.

"I didn't say anything, sir" Ron gulped.

"Then why did I hear you talking when you're supposed to be doing your work?" Snape snarled nastily.

"I was asking Hermione to umm pass me her knife" he stammered nervously.

"You have a knife right there" Snape pointed towards the small silver cutting knife sitting beside Ron's arm on the desk, Hermione's was in her hand at the time.

"Oh, I umm…." Ron paled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and if I hear you speaking one more time it will be forty" Snape growled swooping back over to his desk and sitting himself down looking rather tired.

That evening he sat in bed the covers pulled up over his lap, a goblet or warm herbal tea on the bedside table and a book in his hands.

The bathroom door swung open and Remus stood just in a towel, closing the door behind him he beamed at Severus, his dirty blonde hair hanging wet in his eyes as he prowled around to the opposite bedside and sat himself down next to the man.

"Yes?" Severus asked without looking up from his book, he was trying to fight a small smile in the corners of his mouth which Remus noticed instantly.

"So what are you reading?" Lupin asked smirking up at Severus.

"Just a little something on medicinal potions" he replied watching the man roll lie down and roll onto his stomach next to him.

"It sounds very interesting" Remus said in a low voice his eyes half lidded as he gazed up at his lover.

"Not particularly but I'm covering it with my seventh years and I need to just refresh my mind a bit" Severus shrugged staring at the pages of the book his eyes unmoving.

"Ahh so is there anything else you might find a little more interesting?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow as he propped his chin up on the palm of his left hand staring up at Severus.

"Hmm possibly" the other man replied.

"Care to share?" Lupin smirked.

"I-I'm fine…." Severus took a drink of his tea nervously.

"Oh? You don't seem it" Remus grinned. "You see a little…. On edge to me"

Severus swallowed again "Is something bothering you, Remus?" he asked casually staring at his lover.

Without a word Remus pulled off his towel and threw it to the floor, turning so he was lounging on his side, Severus caught a full view of the man's swelling erection.

"Feeling a bit frisky this evening, Remus?" Severus asked in a slightly surprised tone shutting his book and resting it on the night stand next to his tea.

"Slightly" Remus purred his hand slowly stroking down his side and around to his penis, curling his long fingers around it he began to stroke it gently pulling his foreskin back.

Severus bit his bottom lip and lay down on his side, his face mere inches away from Remus' as his dark eyes gazed down at the hand working against the man's member.

"You like that?" Remus grinned edging himself closer to Severus.

He nodded his reply looking up into Remus' bright blue eyes filled with desire. Reaching out his nudged Remus' hand away and began to stroke the other man's throbbing member making him groan and tense with pleasure.

"Severus" Remus whispered as he dug his way under the covers, moving closer to Severus he brushed the man's lips with his own as a hand came back down rubbing his aching member. Remus' fingers found their way into Severus' pyjama bottoms, teasing his lover's erection. He was slightly surprised to feel that Severus didn't have any underwear on and he chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"It's more comfortable to be without" Severus blushed quickening his pace on Remus' member trying to distract the man's attention.

"Yeah, and easier for me to get access" Remus groaned before pressing their lips together. His tongue trailed along the bottom of the other man's lip pushing its way inside making him moan softly as he pulled Severus' pyjama bottoms down over his hips and they were soon fully discarded by their owner.

Without breaking the kiss, Severus pushed Remus into the bed, moving over the top of him so he was kneeling between the man's parted thighs still stroking at his member.

His thumb trailed through the pre-cum that leaked from his throbbing flushed tip and he pulled back from the kiss his fingers leaving the other man's member.

Remus lay panting and confused staring into Severus' dark eyes.

"What are you-" Remus let out a loud moan as Severus' coated fingers trailed along his entrance making him shudder with excitement.

"Please…." Remus moaned again wiggling his hips as Severus leaned down and began to suck at his neck leaving red marks in his wake.

Slowly Severus pushed his index finger inside, Remus gasped and then moaned as he slowly slid his finger back and forth pushing a little deeper.

"Do you like that?" Severus groaned into his lovers warm neck.

"Oh fuck-more!" Remus gasped feeling a second finger push its way inside, both of them forcing their way deeper inside of him.

Severus' lips slowly made their way down the man's body planting soft sweet kissed down his chest and over his navel lower, and lower.

Remus cried out as Severus' lips slipped over the tip of his throbbing member and he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his balled fists.

"Keep going" he moaned as Severus' tongue traced along the shaft of his penis and he kissed the moist hole at the top his fingers still working their way in and out of the man's entrance.

Severus moaned as he slipped his mouth down further on Remus' throbbing erection sucking on it increasing his pace as he curled his fingers inside of him making him cry out and yank at the sheets in pleasure.

"Nngh, more" Remus whimpered his eyes clenched shut spreading his legs further apart and resting them over Severus' broad shoulders.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Severus half moaned pulling his lips back and gazing hungrily into the werewolf's face.

"Yes!" Remus cried making Severus smirk and withdraw his fingers.

Moving himself up keeping Lupin's legs balanced on his shoulders he carefully moved his stomach so it wasn't brushing against Remus before pressing the tip of his aching member against the man's entrance.

"Ready?" Severus purred staring down into his lovers stunning eyes.

"Just do it!" Remus whined.

With one hard thrust, Severus was inside. Remus' back arched a little as his body squeezed around the sudden intrusion and he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god, Severus" he groaned as the man began to carefully thrust himself into the man he loved.

Remus' hands balled back into tight fists as he gripped the bed sheets crying out in pleasure as Severus thrust roughly into his prostate, sliding fully inside he watched as Remus' eyes shot open and he gasped.

Severus picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster

"Harder!" Remus whined.

Severus began to slam himself into the other man roughly he could feel his own climax fast approaching and quickened his pace moaning loudly as he gazed down into the pleasure stricken face of Remus Lupin.

"Fuck I'm cumming" Severus groaned picking up his pace again so he was slamming himself hard into the man's prostate repeatedly making him cry out loudly each time.

With one final thrust he screamed Remus' name before ejaculating in thick spurts inside his loved one who in turn spilled his hot seed between them.

Severus withdrew himself and lay down next to Remus under the covers panting for air.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked in a soft voice smiling at Snape warmly.

"Brilliant, you?" he replied with a grin.

"Amazing you were fucking brilliant" Remus chuckled rolling onto his side and snuggling into Severus's warm chest.

"I love you" Severus sighed happily.

"I love you too, Severus, all three of you" Remus grinned resting a hand on Severus' swollen navel gently stroking it.

The next morning, Severus woke up and took his potion quickly before laying back down into his bed covers much to Remus' surprise.

"Aren't you getting up?" Remus yawned.

"In a bit, then I'm going to have a bath, Slughorn is taking over my first double lesson today" Severus yawned stretching out under the covers.

"Ahh I see, do you want me to run it for you?" Remus asked kissing Severus on the cheek. "I have to go in there anyway or do you want to sleep for a little while longer?"

"I'd like to go back to sleep for a while I feel so tired, but thank you anyway" Severus smiled pressing his lips against Remus'.

"Alright, but I had best be getting ready because I do have lessons to teach this morning" Lupin smiled climbing out of bed and tucking the covers around Severus a little more watching him curl up comfortably and close his eyes.

"Have a nice morning, I'll see you later on" Severus yawned as Remus began dressing himself.

Before leaving, Remus picked up his things and walked over to Severus' bedside where the man was sleeping peacefully. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Severus' silky temple hearing him let out a small muffled sigh before relaxing again.

"You don't know how much I love you" he smiled stroking his fingers through Severus' hair before turning and walking quietly from the chambers being careful to lock the doors behind him.

Meanwhile outside the dungeon corridor….

"Harry are you sure about this? We're supposed to be having breakfast not skulking around outside the dungeons" Ron raised a ginger eyebrow suspiciously at his friend as they stood by the dungeons entrance.

"Yes, look if my hunch is correct we will be able to see something, anything that might help us figure out what is going on with Snape" Harry said quickly looking around making sure nobody was watching them. A few Ravenclaw's jogged down the stairs laughing together as they hurried into the great hall.

"What do you expect to see exactly?" Ron sighed his stomach rumbling with hunger.

"I don't know, it's just when I get one of those feelings I need to investigate" Harry replied quickly.

"I think you need to let it go mate-" Ron was cut off by the banging of a door and the clicking of a lock a little way down the corridor.

"Someone's coming" Harry said pressing himself up against the wall as a dark figure moved through the dungeons towards them.

A few moments later and the light of the torches illuminated the man's face.

"Professor?" Harry asked with a frown staring into the confused face of Lupin.

"Harry, Ron what on earth are you doing down here at this time of the morning?" he asked trying to sound genuinely upbeat and friendly.

"Could ask you the same question, sir" Ron nodded with a weak smile.

"I was just collecting something from the office" he replied trying to usher them out into the entrance near the great hall.

"Is something bothering you sir, you seem a little agitated" Harry asked frowning up at his teacher.

"No of course not, it's just that time of the month Harry" Lupin replied as they walked towards the great hall.

"Ahh I see" Harry frowned. Lupin had clearly just come from Snape's office and the fact that it was breakfast time made it seem all the more suspicious because Snape did not follow him.

They strolled into the great hall together as Hermione waved over at Harry and Ron from the Gryffindor table.

"I'll see you boys this afternoon then" Lupin nodded as he continued swiftly up to the teachers table, sitting down next to Professor McGonagall.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked with a frown cutting up her breakfast neatly.

"We were just outside the dungeons" Ron replied grabbing a plateful of food and shovelling it into his mouth greedily.

"And what exactly for, might I ask?" she replied her mouth creasing into a thin line.

"Alright we were just having a look to see if we could find anything out about Snape" Harry said in a low voice.

"Honestly Harry, will you just give it a rest and leave him alone, it's like you're obsessed" she tutted shaking her head, her curls bouncing up and down around her shoulders.

"I just have this feeling, Hermione, when something is up and I get that feeling now with Snape, something is going on with him something big" he replied seriously staring her straight in the eye.

"I really think you should just give it a rest and leave people be" she replied with a sigh.

"Then explain to me why we saw Lupin coming out of Snape's office and Snape isn't here" Harry replied quickly glancing up to the teachers table.

Hermione remained quiet for a few moments as if debating on what to say.

"I still think you're being ridiculous, he's probably just working or something he is capable of making his own breakfast you know, and besides it may have escaped your notice but it's not the first time he's missed breakfast" she replied angrily.

"But working doesn't explain what Lupin was doing down in the dungeons early in the morning and in Snape's office" Harry hissed.

"Wolfsbane potion?" she asked bluntly.

"Maybe, but as I remember he takes that potion in the evening so why would he down there at this time of the morning?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he slept down there" Ron grumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Oh don't be silly Ron!" Hermione growled glancing back up at the teachers table. Even she had to admit it seemed weird.

After about two hours, Snape got out of bed yawning as he drew the bath and climbed in the warm water comforting to his back ache as he relaxed into the bubbles.

It was nice to be able to relax for a while, Snape did enjoy teaching but his pregnancy was putting strain on that making him tire much quicker, usually he would be able to get up and go right through the day with no trouble and would spend his evenings brewing potions leisurely. Now however, he was having to spend a lot more time sitting down and taking it easy, not just because he tired quickly because it was good for the babies and he needed to keep his stress levels to a minimum.

Getting out of the bath he quickly dressed himself, wrapping his cloak around his body he made his way into the small kitchen space he owned and began preparing food for himself.

After eating his lunch, Severus headed down into his office and out into the dungeon classrooms to start preparing the work for the lesson ahead.

Defence Against The Dark Arts….

"Yes all of you come in and take a seat we're going to be doing some theory work today on unicorns" Lupin addressed his class.

He watched as the class happily took their seats and with a wave of his wand handed out the text books.

"Now today we're going to be learning about protective jinxes, the most notable one is Protego-Maxima" Remus began standing in front of his desk. "Turn to page two hundred and ninety one and read the paragraphs on extending your spells"

"Now you may or not be aware that the charm cast around the Hogwart's castle on the night of the battle of Hogwarts was Protego-Maxima to rebound any curses and shield the castle of any impending trouble and as you are all well aware, it worked for quite some time" he continued warily staring around the classroom.

"When you've finished reading I want you all to copy the bullet points down in your work books and then answer the questions on the next page, then we can have a go at casting the spell" Lupin grinned rubbing his hands together, the class seemed pretty pleased with this, one way to win them over after asking them to do theory work was to promise them some practical after especially if it was good practical.

As they continued to write and chatter quietly among themselves, Lupin got up and began to walk up and down the aisles peering over the students shoulders at their work.

"Sir?" a familiar voice asked making him turn his attention to the desk on his left.

"Yes Harry, what can I do for you?" he answered kindly.

"Umm, where's Professor Snape?" he asked making Lupin frown and stop abruptly in confusion.

"Professor Snape doesn't teach this class Harry, my guess would be that he is down in his dungeons or in his office as he normally is" Lupin replied feeling very confused.

"Oh it's just I haven't seen him today and my friend Luna said he isn't taking her class anymore Slughorn is and he's been acting funny and he wasn't at breakfast this morning either and I saw you coming from his office this morning and assumed you might have seen him" Harry said his heart beating quickly with nerves in his chest.

"I just stopped by his office to pick something up, he was there he was just busy setting up the work schedules he was behind on" Lupin stammered a little making Harry frown.

"Fair enough, is he sick?" Harry asked trying to sound concerned for his potions master.

"Not that I'm aware of, why would you think that I know so much about him?" Lupin asked paling slightly.

"It's just you seem to be getting on better with him and I saw you down there this morning and I know you take Wolfsbane in the evenings so you might be going for a visit to see how he is if he's ill" Harry half shrugged.

"Well as kind as you are for caring about your teacher's health I can assure you that Professor Snape is fine and I'm sure he would have made it clear if he was not" Lupin nodded before swiftly walking back to the front of the classroom pretending to busy himself with things at his desk, this didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

That evening, Remus and Severus walked along the dungeon corridor together back to Snape's office.

"So how has your day been, Sev?" Remus asked stretching as Snape locked the door behind them.

"Not too bad it was nice to relax for a while this morning and lessons even went very smoothly" Severus replied as they headed up his staircase. "And you?" he asked unlocking the door and moving aside to let Remus past.

"Oh they went quite alright, had a bit of fun third lesson trying to teach the sixth years Expecto Patronum" Remus chuckled following Snape into their bedroom.

"Although I did have Harry Potter ask me some very odd questions" he sighed as he began to strip himself from his robes.

"That's nothing out of the ordinary, Mr Potter is notorious for asking people peculiar questions and getting involved in things that are best left alone" Severus replied hanging his cloak and blazer up before tossing the rest of his clothing into the wash basket, a hand resting on his swollen navel.

"Yes he does but he was actually asking me about you" Remus replied watching Severus drop his underwear to the floor and pull on a long grey nightshirt.

Severus froze momentarily and stared Remus straight in the face.

"What could he possibly want to know about me?" he asked summoning a goblet for each of them which rested themselves on each night stand.

"Where you've been and what I was doing down in the dungeons this morning, he saw me coming out of your office and don't ask me what he was doing down there because I have no idea why he wants to lurk about outside the dungeons" Remus said quickly pulling on a loose pair of pyjama bottoms covering his exposed private parts.

"What did you tell him?" Severus asked slipping himself under the crisp freshly changed bed sheets, now a deep purple.

"I just said you're busy and I was collecting something from your office, he did ask if you were unwell so I just told him that you're fine and I'm sure if you weren't you would have let somebody know" Remus smiled sipping at his drink before slipping in beside Severus.

"Ah that's fine, because I don't want everybody to know about my pregnancy just yet I want to wait it out as long as possible" he sighed resting a hand on his bump.

"Don't worry, even if he did figure out something, he isn't going to automatically assume pregnancy with a male teacher is he?" Remus smiled gently placing his hand on top of Severus'.

"You're right but I can't help feeling that Potter isn't going to let this drop anytime soon" Severus replied sinking halfway under the covers and allowing Remus to pull him into his strong arms.

"Let's not worry about it yet, when the time is right we can let them know but for now let's just get some rest" Remus smiled cuddling up to Severus.

"Alright, we just need to keep an eye out in case he tries sneaking around again" Severus yawned lazily.

"Oh Sev, I do really love you" Remus smiled happily closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Remus" Severus smiled before drifting off into a comfortable slumber, dreams of the werewolf he loved so much running through his mind.

Remus lay awake for a little while after Severus fell asleep stroking his upper arm and smelling his silky black locks enjoying the feel of the man's warm body pressed against his own. Severus was carrying his babies, in just a few months they would arrive and he would have his own little family at Hogwarts with the man he had fallen head over paws in love with. Sighing with content he finally let himself drift off, he was certainly looking forward to the coming weeks….


	8. Exposure

A few weeks had passed once again and now at eighteen weeks, Severus was starting to show more than he liked. He and Remus were going to Hogsmeade at the weekend to get some new clothes and some things for the babies as the clothes he was wearing were having to be left undone and he even wore two cloaks to try and cover his obvious bump. There was no hiding it anymore the fact that he was a man was the only thing stopping people from realising that he was pregnant.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Severus called as Remus emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and looking rather excited.

"Yes I'm ready, I'm so excited and by the way, last night was bloody amazing, Severus" Remus grinned following Severus along the corridor and out of the living quarters. Severus blushed a furious shade of crimson in response.

It was the day of their second scan where they would be able to see their children again and see how they were getting on. Severus was growing quite quickly and starting to feel it more as the days went by his back had curved a little due to the added weight of the babies.

"Me too, I'm just wondering how much longer we can keep this a secret" Severus sighed resting a hand on his stomach as they locked his office door and headed through the dungeons.

"Well, you're four and a half months gone which isn't that far but the fact it's twins does make a difference, you're going to be enormous" Remus sighed. "Perhaps we shouldn't wait much longer to announce…."

"Do you think we should announce it this evening at dinner then?" Severus asked with a frown. Although the other teachers were aware of his pregnancy, they were still commenting on his weight gain and Professor Dumbledore felt the need to ask to see his bump every time they met.

"I think it would be best if we did before things get any further and the information ends up in the wrong hands" Remus replied slowly.

"I don't think we can hide the pregnancy any longer anyway" Severus sighed pulling his cloaks around himself as they headed up the staircases and out of sight.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione gasped nudging Harry and Ron in the sides.

"Yeah, see I told you something was going on with Snape" Harry hissed angrily from behind the statue they had concealed themselves.

"Snape's pregnant…. I mean like going to have a baby" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you hanging around outside the dungeons every morning for the past few weeks would help, now we've found something out aren't you even the slightest bit pleased?" Harry said mainly to Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure we heard it right? Maybe we've gotten confused because if I'm not mistaken…. Snape is a man" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"For once I'm going to say this Hermione…. To the library!" Harry announced as the three of the burst from behind the statue tearing off in the direction of the library.

"Good morning, Professors" Poppy greeted as the two men walked into the empty hospital wing. "Are you ready?"

"Yes of course, Poppy" Remus grinned as they followed the aging witch over to the same bed as last time, the curtain rail had already been pulled around the bed so nobody could see in.

"Now if you want to make yourself comfortable, undo your trousers and expose your navel for me we can get started" she smiled watching Severus sit himself on the edge of the bed and lay back against the pillows.

"Have you been having any trouble recently? Anything been bothering you?" she asked pulling the rail fully closed as Remus helped his lover expose his stomach.

"Not really, my morning sickness has improved a lot I haven't been getting it at all these past few morning even without the use of my potion" Severus replied slowly.

"Yes as to be expected, by now you will notice a decrease in the need to urinate, breathlessness, increased heart rate, heart burn and a change in your sexual desires" Poppy said glancing up at the men who had turned a wonderful shade of beetroot red.

Snapping on her latex gloves she squeezed the gel onto Severus' navel smiling as she did so.

"There certainly is no hiding it, Professor" she chuckled flipping the ultra sound machine on and holding the scanner above the skin of his navel.

"I know, we're planning on announcing it later this evening" Severus sighed grasping Remus' hand in his own as the scanner moved across his stomach, the image on the screen coming into focus of the two babies inside of him.

"Excellent, and there they are your babies, I can see their heart beats clearly and they seem to be doing well" she smiled. "By the end of week twenty each baby will measure seven and a half centimetres in length so you will be getting rather rounded by then"

"I'm rather rounded off now" he grumbled smiling at the monitor screen and then up at the grinning face of Remus when he felt something funny inside of him and his eyes shot down to his navel.

"Well that's perfectly normal and everything in there looks perfectly normal even that cheeky little one on the left is kicking again" Poppy grinned at Severus' strange expression.

"I can feel it, a little bit I can feel the baby kicking" he said excitedly as Remus pressed his lips to the man's forehead.

"What does it feel like?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Like a small muscle spasm I can't control and a funny fluttering sensation" Severus replied smiling proudly at his stomach.

"How wonderful, would you like to know the sexes?" Poppy asked looking from Remus to Severus.

"You can tell? Isn't it kind of early?" Remus asked slightly surprised.

"No, eighteen weeks is a good time to find out because the babies are in a good position and aren't too large so I can give you a perfectly accurate reading and besides we're living in the Wizarding world, our tools are much more powerful" she smiled at him.

"What do you think, Sev?" Remus asked gazing down hopefully at Severus.

"Yes go on, what are they?" he asked Poppy with a grin as she moved the scanner and zoomed in on the baby on the right.

"This one is a little boy" she smiled as the two men beamed at the picture on the monitor screen. "And this one…." She said moving the scanner and zooming on the one on the left which swung its leg back quite violently and managed to kick itself in the face making the three of them laugh "Is a little girl" she smiled at their wide grinned expressions.

"A boy and a girl, we have one of each!" Remus squealed excitedly practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Is she okay? You know the one that kicked herself?" Severus asked cringing a little.

"Oh yes she's fine, quite a few babies kick or punch themselves by accident but she's absolutely fine, quite a fighter you have in there" Poppy smiled removing the scanner and pressing the print button on the ultra sound.

"That's good as long as she hasn't hurt herself" Remus smiled wiping Severus' navel clean with extra care.

She watched as Severus got to his feet with help from Remus and sorted out his clothes.

"Here's your photographs, now, feel free to come back anytime if you're concerned about anything or if you're having any problems but everything seems perfectly fine and normal" Poppy smiled at them handing them their scan photos they tucked away into their robes, one even had the image of the baby on it kicking herself in the face.

"Thank you, Poppy and don't worry I'll make him come to see you if he's having any trouble" Remus smiled back at her.

"Good, so Severus be careful and make sure you're getting plenty enough rest, it's probably better you try lying on your side or partially on your side from now on because the babies will press against a rather large vein which can make you dizzy because not as much blood can return to your heart" she said quickly.

"Yes Poppy, thank you" he nodded as the two of them turned and left the hospital wing.

"Oh Seveurs, I'm so excited, a little girl and a little boy" Remus grinned excitedly as they walked along the corridor.

"I know, our little girl is a right feisty little one isn't she?" Severus chuckled resting a hand on his stomach as he pulled his cloak around tighter.

"Just like her father then" Remus grinned playfully batting the other man's arm.

They strolled into the great hall together, taking their seats they greeted the other teachers and Severus pulled the scan photo's out and passed one of them along the table.

"Have you just had another scan?" Professor McGonagall asked with a smile as she passed the scan photo over to Dumbledore.

"Yeah, eighteen weeks and we know what we're having" Remus smiled excitedly.

"Oh really, what are they?" Dumbledore asked them grinning excitedly.

"A boy and a girl, so we have one of each, well in Remus' case he has two sons and a daughter now" Severus replied as the photo was continually passed down the table along with their genders.

"Oh that's so lovely, I do hope everything goes well for you" Minerva smiled resting a hand on Snape's arm.

"Thank you, Minerva" he smiled back.

"Thought of any names?" Professor Sprout asked along to them.

"Not yet, we've only just found out what they are this morning" Remus grinned.

"They're still so lovely, oh! Look that one kicked itself in the face" Minerva chuckled smiling over at the image.

"That one's the girl, the other one on the right is the little boy" Snape said pointing at the picture.

"How nice I hope she didn't hurt herself" Dumbledore commented kindly.

"Poppy said she'll be fine that they often kick or punch themselves" Remus replied.

"Ahh well as long as she's not hurt then all is well" Dumbledore smiled.

The first two lessons passed by without a hitch it was just when Severus was making his way along the dungeon corridor to unlock the classroom for the next lesson when a group of cowardly Hufflepuff third years squealed and leapt against the wall, their eyes wide with terror. Frowning, he stared at them confusedly for a few moments before shaking his head and hurrying into the classroom.

It wasn't unusual that students would jump out of his way or even cower a little in his presence but to actually leap completely away from him shrieking in terror was definitely new in fact he only saw those students once a week and he wasn't due to see them again until Friday, their last lesson went fairly well so he could see no logical explanation to their sudden outburst. Sighing be began to place the worksheets out on the desks ready for his next class. A wave of his wand and the board was clear and with a little flick the chalk began writing the day's assignments up on it.

Soon the classroom was filled with students who immediately came to silence as soon as Snape spoke. The air seemed tense, very tense that day as he instructed them on what to do from behind his desk.

"I hope that you all have managed to copy the information down correctly, it is likely to be in your end of year exams" he addressed the class of fourth years slowly.

A few minutes passed before he got up swiftly from his desk pulling his robes and cloaks around himself tighter to disguise his stomach as he swept around the room. Stopping at the middle row a tall Ravenclaw boy flinched so violently he almost knocked his cauldron over when Snape picked up his work book to examine what he had written.

"Didn't think I was going to hurt you then, did you, Mr Hawlsely?" Snape sneered at the terrified looking boy a few of the other students were craning their necks to get a better look at him.

"N-no sir, of course not" he mumbled nervously stirring his cauldron.

Snape glared around the room "What are you all staring at, keep your eyes focused on your work before it ends up ruined" he snapped and their eyes shot down.

Something was different today, something was happening and Snape didn't like it.

He continued to walk around the classroom ignoring the frightened faces and the jumpiness of the class.

Turning back to his desk he began writing once again in his little Lupin notebook trying to conceal the smile threatening to wash over his face. He decided to add more to his list.

Remus doesn't often wear full pyjamas but when he does he is the cuddliest thing in the world.

Remus likes it when I spread chocolate across his chest and lick it off, visa versa too of course.

I used to be terrified of Remus' transformation but now I see with his Wolfsbane he is less dangerous than a puppy.

I love it when he strokes my bump early in the morning when we're having a cuddle before we need to get up.

He loves it when I draw patterns on his back with my fingertips.

Remus Lupin is extremely ticklish and will shriek if I tickle his stomach or feet.

He is the sweetest man I have ever known.

I've been collecting photographs of us together and putting them into a scrap book which he loves.

He loves it when I nuzzle the back of his neck and it instantly turns him on.

Lupin can't keep his hands to himself most nights it is rather thrilling.

Sitting fully upright, he closed the book and placed it into the inside pocket of his robes before addressing the class again.

"Right, it's time to clear away everyone be sure to put some in a vial for testing and leave it on the side counter" he said calmly.

"Umm Professor?" a thin gangly Hufflepuff boy in the first row asked.

"What is it Johnson?" Snape asked in a bored tone of voice, he couldn't wait to see the back of them.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to handle these?" he asked cautiously a few students around the room nodded at him and gazed over to Snape.

"What on Earth are you talking about, they're wound healing potions there is nothing dangerous about them" Snape shook his head in annoyance.

"Oh it umm, doesn't matter" he replied.

They filed out having cleaned up their mess and placed their name marked vials on the side counter, Snape waved his wand and they stacked themselves in a tray up the far corner ready for him to mark in a day or two.

That wasn't the only strange encounter he had seen, just after lunch in his office he headed out and was planning to go up to his private store cupboard when in the entrance he walked past a few groups of students who were staring at him nervously and muttering among themselves.

Slowly he began to climb the stairs, the fluttering in his stomach started again as the babies moved inside him and he smiled heading along to his store cupboard when he caught sight of a bunch of students eyeing him up from around the corner.

"Can I help you?" he raised an eyebrow at them and they scurried off without a word.

Soon it was his least favourite lesson, seventh year N.E.W.T potions and of course his least favourite student Harry Potter was once again attending.

"We're doing something different today, we're making a tooth whitening serum which if done wrong will either result in your teeth turning a horrible shade of black or falling out of your mouth completely" Snape said as the class settled down, ogling at him strangely.

"Now turn to page two hundred and thirty two and begin, you have the lesson" he said quickly ignoring the excitable expressions of the students facing him.

He sat at his desk feeling very self-conscious as the class got to work they kept on staring up at him and muttering things to one another. This went on for almost an hour before he decided to get up and walk around the classroom to see how they had been getting on so far.

Harry eyed the man as he approached after walking up the middle row of desks.

"Is something troubling you Mr Potter?" Snape asked gruffly as he approached the boy.

"Oh no Professor, I was just wondering if you needed to sit down that's all you're looking awfully tired" Harry smirked watching a strange expression washing over Snape's face. Ron, Hermione and Neville all gave each other a knowing look and pretended to continue with their potions.

"I've been sitting down for the past hour, as kind as it is that you care so much about my ageing limbs I am not an old man and I am perfectly capable of commenting on the exceedingly large number of faults you have made today" Snape replied bitterly.

"It's not so much your 'ageing limbs' that I'm worried about, sir" Harry began catching the attention of the rest of the room making Snape feel uneasy.

"I'd be more worried about your potion making skills than anything else, Potter" Snape said quickly unable to think of anything else to say.

"And If I were you Professor I'd be more worried about my unborn child than what 'Mr Potter' is doing" Harry replied a nasty smirk on his face.

The entire class began whispering among themselves excitedly.

"Silence" Snape commanded in a cold tone of voice as he swept closer to Harry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Potter, and if I were you I would stop right this instant" he snarled angrily.

"Of course Professor, I don't want you to get stressed at all because it's not good for your baby" Harry retorted earning a hard nudge in the ribs from Ron.

The voices around the room got louder.

"I=I don't know what you're talking about" Snape said unconsciously pulling his cloaks around his body tighter trying to hide his growing bulge, inside he was starting to panic.

"Of course you do, sir, I overheard you talking this morning about your pregnancy bit of a shock to be honest" Harry sighed and the class erupted into gasps, giggles or loud whispers of excitement.

"Right…. Right…." Snape said his anger getting the better of him.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor, now GET OUT" Snape shouted addressing the entire class who fell silent instantly their faces white with shock.

Harry had never seen Snape looking so utterly terrified and angry, for a brief moment he thought that Snape was going to throw the contents of Neville's cauldron all over him as his cold black eyes fixed on it excitedly, but he seemed to decide otherwise.

"But Professor-" Hermione spoke up.

"NO! NOW GET OUT… OUT!" he yelled throwing his arms into the air pointing towards the classroom and storming over to his desk.

The class didn't waste any time in grabbing their things and hurrying from the door in silence leaving a shocked Snape standing by his desk alone.

He rested a hand on his stomach and massaged it gently.

Severus sat at his desk waiting for a good fifteen minutes until the noise in the corridor had died down before getting to his feet and hurrying as quickly as his condition would allow back to his office. Once inside he slammed the door shut and hurried over to the fireplace which roared into life.

Seizing a handful of the glittering powder on the mantle-piece he thrust it into the fire before calling into it.

"Lupin, you need to come down here right now it's urgent" he said quickly before taking a seat in his favourite armchair and nervously fidgeting with the edges of his robes.

A few moments later, Lupin appeared stepping out of the fire and brushing off his clothes looking a bit wild eyed and frightened.

"Severus? What is it, what's happened, are you alright?" he asked quickly searching his lovers face.

"They know, Remus, they know" he sighed gazing into his boyfriend's confused face.

"Who knows what?" he shook his head in confusion as Snape waved his wand and the armchair opposite swung around knocking Remus in the bends of his legs as he slumped down into it and it stopped directly in front of Severus.

"The students, they know about the pregnancy" he said biting his bottom lip.

"Surely not…. How could they possibly know?" Remus frowned confusedly taking Severus' hands in his own.

"Potter says he overheard me talking about the pregnancy this morning" Severus replied slowly.

"When, where?" Remus frowned again.

"That's the problem I don't have a clue, but now he knows and so does everyone else, in fact students have been acting strange around me all day" Severus replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Students haven't really been acting much different with me, either that or I just haven't noticed it" Remus replied stroking Severus' hands.

"Look, I know you're scared but I'm scared too, we can still announce it properly to everyone tonight they don't know the truth behind it and I'd like to put things straight before anyone comes out with any silly stories about it" he smiled.

"I'm not leaving my office until then" Severus said stubbornly.

"You don't have to, look, why don't we go upstairs and have a nice hot bath together and then we can sit and do some reading until dinner, we've got a few hours" Remus smiled his fingers reaching up and stroking Severus' face.

"That does sound highly tempting…." Severus replied.

"And how about if I throw in a massage and a blow job" Remus grinned cheekily making Severus blush furiously.

"Massage yes and I'll hold you to that blow job for later on this evening so I've got something to look forward to after we announce" Severus chuckled as Remus took him by the hand and helped him out of his chair. Tonight was going to be a highly memorable occasion….


	9. Hogsmeade

"You're beautiful…." Remus smiled warmly kissing the crook of Severus' pale exposed neck as he helped strip the man fully naked.

"Thank you" Severus blushed averting his dark eyes as Remus dropped his own clothes and threw them all into the wicker wash basket beside the door, taking Severus by the hand he helped him lower himself into the large square bath tub sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor in his quarters. It was filled with sweet smelling warm water and over flowing with colourful bubbles that floated in the air around them.

"I mean it, Sev you're practically glowing" Remus smiled climbing in next to his lover and settling himself comfortably draping an arm around his lovers back.

"It's my hormones, the book said that you get a pregnancy glow as time passes" Severus smiled resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Yes but you're gorgeous none the less" Remus sighed happily allowing himself to relax into the water. It felt good, really good.

"I'm really worried about later on…." Severus anxiously bit his bottom lip.

"Don't be, you have no reason to be afraid of what might happen I'll be there with you, the teachers already know you're pregnant so it's only the students, those same students you scare shitless every day" Remus smiled as Severus looked up into his startling blue eyes a small smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Don't be worried Severus, they won't do anything to you it's better that they know so they can be a bit more careful of you" he smiled again stroking Severus' face gently.

"I hope you're right" he sighed resting a hand on his stomach under the water.

"Quickly, give me your hand!" he jumped slightly startling Remus.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as Severus grabbed his hand resting it on his stomach.

"Oh, oh my goodness" Remus beamed feeling the movement under the skin as the babies kicked at Severus.

"It feels so odd, they were moving around earlier today when I was going up to my private store room" Severus nodded enjoying the sensation of his boyfriend massaging his stomach.

"Do you like that?" Remus asked as Severus closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Very much so" he nodded weakly.

"Just wait until tonight when I give something else a rub, or suck rather for you" Remus smirked.

"I look forward to it" Severus chuckled leaning up and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

After helping Severus out of the bath, they headed into the bedroom together just in their dressing gowns.

"I think you should wear something a little more revealing tonight" Remus suggested watching Severus sit perched on the edge of the bed resting a hand on his growing bump as Remus rummaged through his wardrobe searching for his clothes.

"As much as I like ripping my clothes off for you Remus, I don't think it's appropriate to go up to dinner dressed like a stripper especially not with children around" Severus raised a fine dark eyebrow.

"Oi I didn't mean _that_!" Remus laughed grabbing an armful of clothes as Severus snatched up a pair of baggy boxer shorts from his drawer and pulled them on with a small amount of difficulty.

"I just meant that you shouldn't wear such heavy clothes tonight if we're announcing, it only seems fitting that you have your bump on show" Remus smiled as he helped Severus into his shirt and trousers.

"I'm not so certain that would be a good idea" Severus replied cautiously.

"Oh come on, you've been wearing enormous robes that aren't exactly bump proof and you wear two cloaks!" Remus laughed sitting down next to his lover.

"I know but still…." Severus replied awkwardly.

"Come on, I'll be there with you the whole way" Remus smiled grasping the man's hand in his own and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Well…. Alright" Severus smiled he just simply could not win when it came to Lupin he always knew how to make Severus melt even without doing anything.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" Remus grinned.

"Unfortunately you are very right" Severus laughed and playfully swatted Lupin's arm.

After finally fully dressing themselves the rest of the way, Severus stood in his usual black trousers and shirt with a black v neck knitted jumper on and his cloak.

"I'm not comfortable like this" Severus said nervously tugging at the clingy jumper which rested nicely around his curving bump.

"You look fine, don't panic and you're not too exposed you have your cloak" Remus tutted as they left Snape's private quarters and headed down into his office.

"It's still not enough" Severus grumbled locking the door and pulling his cloak around himself nervously as they strolled along the dungeons corridor.

The great hall was already starting to fill out as they approached, groups of students turned to stare at him as they walked past.

"I don't think I can do this" Severus bit his bottom lip.

"Come on, where is the Severus I know? He wouldn't back down because of a bunch of children, oh no he'd be terrorising them and marching in there his head held high" Remus rested his hands on Severus' shoulders trying to reassure him.

"I don't like being laughed at especially not by a group of dunderheaded children" Snape replied flatly.

"They won't laugh at you, I'll be there with you every step of the way and so with the other teachers, do you really think Dumbledore will let them say or do anything?" Remus asked smiling into Severus' sparkling dark eyes.

The man was looking so much better, his hair had a wonderful bright sheen to it, his skin had gotten a little more colour and was having that pregnancy glow, as well as gaining a small amount of weight all over he was looking younger and better than ever. He had a strange warmth about him that made him look really soft and cuddly when he just stood around or sat in his chair he looked lovely.

"Alright, let's go before any more of the little brats come in" Severus nodded as they turned taking a deep breath he marched into the great hall with Remus alongside of him. Ignoring the whispers and stares they walked straight up to the teachers table and sat down immediately starting to talk to one another their eyes fixated on each other's faces.

"They're all staring and whispering" Severus said glancing at the children as the hall continued to fill out.

"Let them" Remus smiled as they began eating.

It wasn't long before the hall was packed with the children and Dumbledore started making odd hand gestures at Filch across the room.

Snape frowned as Filch closed the door and Dumbledore rose to his feet and began walking around the table to stand behind Severus and Remus.

Snape's heart stopped in his chest and his face drained as he realised what was about to happen.

"I wish to gather the attention of all of you for a very good reason tonight" he spoke loudly as the voices died down.

"Now it has been brought to my attention that some of you have found out a little something about one or two of my colleagues" he said loudly as all the faces turned to stare. Severus felt Remus' hand resting on his thigh squeezing it gently to comfort him a little.

A murmur of voices crossed the room.

"We all have a different story about this but I'm going to hand it over to the Professor's to set the record straight with all of you, I'd like to say how completely unfair it has been of certain student's to stalk their teachers and poke their noses into very private matters, it was childish and cruel I will be removing house points and a punishment fitting will be decided for you" Dumbledore said his voice turning harsh at his last words.

Snape noticed Harry's head drop down to the table in the crowd and his two friends shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Over to you then" Dumbledore smiled down at the two nervous men who got to their feet, Severus instantly pulled his cloak around himself as he followed Remus to the front of the stage.

The voices rang out again and Snape waved his hand to silence them all.

"To start off with I am going to clarify the rumour that has been set about, and yes I am pregnant" he said nervously. "This however DOES NOT mean that I'm a woman or a transsexual I am in fact still one hundred percent male, I have not performed any dangerous dark magic on myself and I have not done this on purpose" he said sternly glaring at the students as if waiting for someone to call out to him with rude comments.

"I suppose you are all wondering how I managed to get myself pregnant, it was one evening where I accidentally drank a potion in my office that I thought to be a calming draught but it turned out to be something else, a potion that is intended for fertility which gave me what is essentially a woman's, place, behind my genitals and that same evening I had intercourse and although it is very rare for a male to fall pregnant I managed to and Professor Lupin is the father" he finished to shocked faces and gasps. The students all immediately began to chatter among themselves putting Severus further on edge.

Severus looked at Remus as if trying to get some reassurance or some help.

"Yes, well umm we are a couple and I have been staying down in the dungeons with Professor Snape if you were wondering what I have been doing down there so much, the Professor is four and a half months pregnant with twins which would explain why he has dropped a few of his classes and his recent weight gain" Remus said loudly. "And no this is not a laughing matter" he added quickly looking around the room for any sign of a smirk.

They stood in the awkward silence for a few moments before moving back over to the teachers table and taking their seats again.

"Well thank you for that Professor's, now that you all know their little secret it would be much appreciated if you could respect it and do not make up any more stories about it" Dumbledore said sternly. "Now that is all for this evening, please continue with your meals, your Professor's are still your teachers and should be treated as them not as disgusting or dirty like some of you have been doing" he added glaring over at the Gryffindor table up to where the trio were sitting.

With that he sat back down in his seat and resumed conversation with Minerva about the rising cost of hat fabric.

The hall gradually grew noisier and more bearable for the two men as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's done and over with" Remus shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"So am I, it was extremely uncomfortable" Severus shuddered.

They soon finished their dinner and walked along the middle aisle of tables towards the now reopened door. Severus felt a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he felt Remus' hand slip into his own. Ignoring the stares of students and the ones craning their necks to see his bump they strolled out and headed back down into the safety of the dungeons.

"I guess it was for the best, and if they were really starting to spread bad rumours then I'm glad we put the straight" Severus sighed as they passed through his office and up into his living quarters.

"I know it's lucky we sorted it now we can continue on through the pregnancy with a lot less trouble" Remus smiled as they closed the door to the quarters.

"Besides, now I'm feeling a little bit frisky" Remus growled pulling Severus up against him and pressing his lips to the man's neck knowing this would set him off.

"When are you not feeling frisky?" Severus chuckled pulling Remus by the arm towards the bedroom.

"Every time you're in sight it's like little Remus wants to greet little Severus" Remus grinned as Severus lips connected with his neck.

"You've named them?" Severus chuckled.

"Oh yes and they are very eager to see each other at any opportunity, and I mean VERY eager" Remus nodded frantically.

"Then we'll just have to see what we can do about that then" Severus chuckled sinking his teeth into his boyfriend's soft flesh making him gasp as he began to fumble with the man's robes.

Time elapsed and Severus found himself perched on the edge of the bed fully naked, his long slender fingers entangled in Remus' now very messy hair the man's face buried between his legs.

"Oh yes, like that" Severus moaned as Remus' tongue traced the slit of his penis a small amount of clear fluid leaked out and Remus lapped it up hungrily, groaning in pleasure.

Severus gasped as Remus began placing soft butterfly kisses along the shaft, his tongue soon following after making Severus shudder with pleasure.

"Mm you like that?" Remus growled his breath tickling the man's genitals.

"Remus…. Please" Severus whimpered begging the man to continue.

"As you wish, sir" he smirked before engulfing Severus length in his mouth, sliding down further he managed to pass his gag reflex and took the man's entire length into his mouth and throat.

"Oh fuck" Snape moaned and bucked his hips gently as Remus began to suck on him roughly, his throbbing erection moving back and forth through his mouth and throat.

Quickening his pace, Remus smirked feeling Severus gripping the bed sheets in his hands he knew his lover was getting close.

Severus' moans grew louder as he felt the familiar warmth building inside of him, he felt himself beginning to clench and he gasped.

"Remus I'm cumming" he cried as his lover smirked against his erection, taking it as far as he could into his throat, Severus cried out as he ejaculated his hot seed straight down his boyfriend's throat.

Pulling back, Remus swallowed every drop and began licking the last few drops from Severus' sensitive member making him twitch.

Severus sat panting for a few moments with his eyes closed.

"Come here" he smirked watching a confused Remus get to his feet and sit on the bed next to his lover. Their lips immediately connected in a tender kiss that lasted several minutes before Severus drew back panting slightly.

"It's my turn now" Severus grinned pushing Remus back against the pillows with a cheeky grin on his face.

The next morning things went rather smoothly, Severus and Remus went down early for breakfast and a quick kiss on the lips outside of the great hall, Severus headed down into the dungeons and Remus headed off up the stairs to classroom 3C of Defence against the Dark Arts.

Setting himself down at his desk, Snape waited for the class to file in, he had the fourth years and they entered silently taking their seats without a word and sat staring at him expectantly. He was slightly taken aback by this but shook his head and called out the instructions to them all as they started preparing their ingredients.

One thing Severus always hated about winter was the fact it got so cold down in the dungeons. Sighing he set the large cauldron in the corner of the room simmering, this always helped to bring it back to a decent temperature especially with the rest of the student's busy working. He was wearing his usual two cloaks, heavy black baggy trousers, a long sleeved white shirt only now he wore a tie with it, his long black blazer and a black cable knit scarf around his neck, he knew he was being a bit over cautious but he wanted to keep himself as warm and healthy as possible for the sake of his babies.

Walking past one of the side counters he reached across and knocked a pile of the text books for next lesson off. Sighing with annoyance he moved back a little way and as he was about to kneel down to pick them up one of the students dove to the ground snatching the whole lot of them up and putting them carefully back on the side.

"I just thought you might like some help, Professor it must be difficult for you" the girl smiled weakly, the rest of the class was staring at them.

"Oh umm yes thank you now please return to your potion before it spoils" Snape said even more taken aback by this gesture.

The rest of the day continued strangely, during the morning break he passed a group of Ravenclaw's who asked him if he was feeling alright, he went to unlock his office and two Gryffindor boys shrieked at the sight of him and went charging off down the corridor, in the third and fourth lesson of the day he had forgotten to take something from the store room and two third year Slytherin's had insisted upon fetching the ingredients for him so he could remain sitting and during lunch students were craning their necks to get a better look at him.

"I don't like this" Severus grumbled shooting vicious death glares around the room at any student who dared to stare.

"It's only the first day of them knowing, let it sink in and things will go back to normal" Remus smiled at the lunch table.

"They've had all night to let it sink in, and I'm only going to get bigger and the pregnancy will only become more noticeable" Severus sighed pushing the food around his plate with a fork.

"They just want to see your bump, it's curiosity mainly" Remus shrugged sipping his drink.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Severus replied as Remus began to chuckle.

"Hasn't killed Mrs Norris" he replied with a grin.

"Yet!" Severus chuckled as they continued eating.

That afternoon Snape was in a relatively good mood despite the impending doom that was hovering over him of his seventh year potions group. Sighing he pushed his hair back out of his face and sat himself down behind the desk as the students began to file in quietly not taking their eyes off him as they took their seats. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to enter the room their eyes facing down to the ground as they refused to look their Professor in the eye.

"Now, we're going to be working on a new potion which will take us to the end of February provided it is done correctly" Snape began his voice deathly cold.

"Turn to page four hundred and one of your text books, we are going to be learning how to brew Veritaserum and it will count for thirty percent of your exam marks, the next potion we will be covering after it will be the Poly juice potion and will also account for thirty percent of your final marks, ten percent on your blood replenishment potions and thirty for your coursework theory" he continued his lips curling nastily.

"I want you all to thoroughly read the safety instructions, the first ingredients you will need have been laid out on your benches as you will have noticed and the rest can be found in the store cupboard, copy all of the information written down on the page including the health and safety then you may begin" he said opening the top drawer of his desk and pulling out a dark brown leather bound book he had been left there for reading when he didn't have much to do in class.

"Umm Professor" a voice squeaked up at him from the right hand side of the classroom.

"What is it?" Snape snapped without looking up from his book.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with understanding these instructions…." Neville said nervously.

Rolling his eyes Snape slammed the book down on the table making some of the others in the room jump as they started brewing their potions.

"They are pretty straight forward, how could you not understand them?" Snape sighed walking over to the table shooting death glares at Harry.

"When it says 'round cutting' what does that mean?" Neville asked furrowing his thick brows.

"It simply means cut them with your rounded blade" Snape snarled making Neville jump, he was still petrified of Snape.

Just as he was about to walk away Harry spoke.

"Sir would it be alright if I spoke to you for a few moment?" he asked quickly.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape spat nastily his eyes shining maliciously as if challenging Harry to test his patience.

"I just wanted to apologise for my actions yesterday, it was extremely inappropriate" he said slowly averting his bright green eyes.

"If you knew it was extremely inappropriate why did you blurt it out to everyone, it was none of your business and you had no right to out me like that" Snape replied, the other students in the room were watching what was about to happen anxiously.

"I know and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for it, I wasn't thinking" Harry replied quickly.

"That's the problem, you never think do you, Potter? I am fully aware that you do not hold much in regard for me even after everything that has happened but I do know that you and Lupin are on civil terms he even made you Godfather of his son so stop and think for a moment how this has affected him too" Snape retorted pointing a long index finger at the boy.

"I honestly don't know what Remus sees in you because I sure can't see anything remotely likeable, you may have done good for years but just look at what trouble you have caused I can't imagine why he would even want to be friends with you let alone crawl into bed with you, mind you I guess people will do anything when they're desperate" Harry snapped before he realised what he was saying and instantly regretted it. The rest of the class gasped in shock.

Snape turned and glared at the boy, his pitch black eyes suddenly draining of all life like deep never ending tunnels, his face had drawn white and his lips set in a grim line as he stood breathing heavily glaring down at the boy his teeth gritted harshly.

"Harry it's not good for him to get so angry not when he's expecting" Hermione snapped across the table.

"For your information, Potter, I am in love with Remus and he loves me too and as you have so explicitly stated I am carrying his children so why don't you close your spiteful little mouth and get out of my classroom right now" Snape snarled viciously. To be honest he wasn't even as angry as he looked, he knew he could be frightening when he wanted to with the smallest amount of effort and that's what he took pride in most of the time.

"But sir I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you, you're permanently removed from this class so pack up your things and get out before I literally throw you out" Snape spat turning on his heels and heading straight back over to his desk.

He leaned back in his chair resting his hand gently on his bump as he watched Harry from the corner of his eye pick up his things and leave without a word.

"Don't listen to him, Professor" Malfoy called out he'd take any excuse to turn people against Harry but seemingly enough Harry had done that for himself this time.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy" Snape replied turning his attention back to his book.

"Professor, is there anything you need?" Hermione asked quickly feeling as though she should at least do something for him after what had happened the other day.

"Yes I need you all to get on with your work and for once in your lives do it correctly" Snape replied bluntly staring down at the pages in his book.

By the time the weekend had come around Snape was feeling exhausted, glad to have had his timetable decreased he lay in bed curled up against Remus on Saturday morning.

"Are we going into Hogsmeade today?" Severus yawned as Remus curled up against his back pressing himself fully against his lover he reached around and began to affectionately rub his bump.

"Of course but do we have to get up so early?" Remus whined without opening his eyes.

"No but I do like to be up early" Severus chuckled, it was already nine o clock and Remus was desperate to stay in bed for as long as possible.

"Yeah but I like to sleep" Remus whined again.

"You can't possibly be that tired all the time, I know you just like lying in bed as an excuse so you don't have to put your clothes on and do jobs" Severus smirked, it was actually extremely cute the way Remus refused to get out of bed in the mornings, half the time Severus would wake up in the early hours to find Remus fully naked pressed right up against him, sometimes he would even be rubbing against him in his sleep.

"I know but I just like feeling your hot naked body against mine" Remus purred.

About two hours later they emerged fully dressed and ready to go they had made a light breakfast in Severus' quarters and were heading off down to the carriages where they would go to the village.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough?" Remus asked fiddling with Severus' scarf.

"Yes I will be fine, stop fussing" Severus batted his hands away playfully as they got into the carriage and were taken away from the school grounds along the long winding track towards the village.

There was still snow lying on the ground and covering the surrounding trees, the air was thick and cold so they could see their breath against it each day making everything seem so much more beautiful.

"So what are you going to do about Harry?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I've thrown him out of my classes, he deserves it" Severus replied leaning his head against Remus' shoulder.

"He says he wants to become an Auror, he needs N.E.W.T level potions to be able to qualify for training" Remus replied.

"He doesn't need anything at all, he defeated Voldemort I'm sure they'll take him without any qualifications" Severus sighed enjoying the scenery around them.

"I'm sure you're right but he was rather upset about it" Remus replied reaching up and stroking the other man's face gently.

"He can be as upset as he wants, after all the trouble he has caused for us it's the least he deserves, he's still got the punishment from Dumbledore to come yet I think dismissing him from my class is the least of his worries" Severus chuckled.

"I never thought he was like this at all, I always thought he was a good person" Remus said as they climbed out of the carriage by the entrance to the Hogsmeade village.

"Don't humour yourself, Harry Potter may have done some good things but he isn't an all-round wonderful person in case it escaped your notice but several years ago he and his little friends knocked me unconscious and left me bleeding out in the grounds with you on the lose as an out of control werewolf with no regard for whether I lived or died" Severus replied as they walked into the village.

"I didn't really think of it like that because I couldn't remember very well, my transformation wasn't exactly to plan at that time, now I'm starting to regret making him Godfather to Teddy" Remus cringed.

"Don't worry, let's not waste our breath on him for a while and just enjoy our time together, at least we've got pockets full of money to spend on things and get some things for our new babies" Severus smiled.

They walked past a large group of students who were staring at them sitting eating piles of sweets by the picnic tables as Remus slipped his hand into Severus'.

"Hey don't look so flushed, they'll get used to seeing us like this" Remus smiled leaning down and kissing Severus softly on the lips in the middle of the street attracting some of the attention from passers-by, students and the other teachers who were in the three broomsticks or surrounding shops.

They spent most of the afternoon picking out new clothes for Severus' pregnancy, even Remus managed to get himself some new shoes and a few shirts even a velvet cloak as well which he had always wanted, it pays to have a decent job.

"Here's the baby shop" Severus pointed to the small pastel coloured store in the middle of the second street. It was very pretty and looked much like a cottage, the snow draped heavily on the roof and around the entrance.

As they made their way inside a small bell rang out and a short plump witch with greying hair tied back in a bun appeared, she wore a frilled white apron and beamed at them when they walked in.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" she asked brightly looking from one man to the other.

"We want to get some baby clothes and just some things in general, you see my partner here is pregnant" Remus grinned wrapping an arm around Severus' waist making him blush furiously.

The witch stared at them in confusion for a few moments, her eyes dropped to Severus' stomach and he rolled his eyes undoing his clothing to his shirt and showing her the rounded bump.

"How wonderful for you, congratulations what are you having?" she asked with a smile.

"A boy and a girl" Severus replied.

"Oh twins! Delightful, right this way" he grinned beckoning them through the shop to the back where the section for new born and first months clothing was situated.

"Any of the things here will fit your babies do you need anything like bedding?" she asked quickly.

"Actually yes we do, would that be something we should get first?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Remus you already have a child, how can you not know this?" Severus asked confusedly.

"Because Tonks did everything" Remus cringed feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

"Ah I see" Severus nodded.

"Yes my dear it's always a good idea to have somewhere for your baby, or in this case babies, to sleep when they arrive and having a cot for them will help ease your minds knowing you have it already you won't have to panic later" the little witch replied beckoning them over through an archway into a small room full of different sized cots.

"Do we need two separate ones?" Remus asked resting a hand gently on Severus' stomach.

"Not really, you could buy one of our twin range ones and they could share" she smiled leading them over to the far corner where there were about five different large cots assembled with dividers through the middle leaving plenty of space for the babies to sleep one at either end.

There was an all blue one with matching blue bedding, an all pink one with matching pink bedding, a very large white one with ivy patterned decorations, a plain wooden one which frankly didn't look very attractive and finally one that instantly caught both their eyes.

"Look at that!" Remus beamed excitedly pointing at the cot. It was large with one side painted a soft but bright sky blue the other painted a bright baby pink and where the divider stood they faded in together, one side with pink frilly bedding the other with blue and it was shining invitingly at them, sparkles had been embedded into the paintwork making it all the more attractive.

"I had a feeling this one would attract you, it comes complete with the bedding and a mobile it's been hand painted unlike some of our others and it's pretty sturdy too" she smiled showing them all of its featured and the fact it had two drawers underneath it one for each baby was an added bonus.

"It's perfect, what do you think Sev?" Remus asked turning to Severus who was grinning with delight.

"I think it's great, I can just picture them both sleeping in this right now" he smiled warmly at it.

"You want this one then?" the witch smiled brightly pulling out her wand she waved it and the cot a large box appeared on the floor beside it, another flick of her wrist and the cot disassembled itself and folded down into the box flat packed.

"Even buying this I've still got over half my saved wages left for the babies, we need to get some clothes too" Severus reminded Remus as the witch levitated it beside the counter.

"I'll leave it at the till for you while you look around, if you need any help then just ask" she smiled as the two men began looking at the baby clothes.

By the end of the day, Remus was weighed down with shopping backs as Severus carefully used his wand to levitate the large box containing the cot towards the carriages. He set the box down in the back along with their many shopping bags before Remus helped him in.

"Sorry about letting you carry all of those bags" Severus sighed as they headed back to the school.

"I already told you I don't want you to be lifting anything heavy, using magic to lift a large box is much easier than carrying a boat load of heavy bags and I don't want you to strain yourself with your pregnancy" Remus replied kissing the tip of Severus' nose making him blush.

"Surprisingly enough we still have a small amount of money left over" Severus smiled tapping his pockets.

"Yeah and we'll need it soon enough" Remus laughed.

It wasn't long before they were back at the castle, with Filch's help they managed to get everything inside and down to the dungeons earning some odd looks from any students loitering around the entrance hall. Thanking him they made their way into Snape's quarters with their new things.

Dropping all the bags down at the foot of the bed, Remus flopped back against the pillows kicking his shoes off as Severus carefully rested the box down against the wall. Placing his wand on the side table he yawned and began pulling his clothes off.

"Fancy setting the cot up?" Remus smiled up at his lover.

"I'd love to see what it looks like fully assembled" Severus smiled as Remus sat up and jumped off the bed. Pulling his outer clothing off he stood in his shirt which was half buttoned up and his underwear. Pulling out his wand he watched as the box lay flat down and the lid came straight off. Flicking his wrist the cot rose into the air assembling itself and rested gently down on its legs a few feet away from Severus' side of the bed.

"It looks lovely" Severus smiled moving over to the larger bags and pulling the soft baby bedding out as he began to organise the cots carefully.

"I know, and just look at these little booties" Remus smiled picking up a small clear plastic box with a pair of pink knitted baby booties inside laced with tiny pink ribbons.

"It's hard to believe that in just over four months we'll have two little babies wearing all of these clothes and sleeping in this very cot" Severus sniffled turning away from Remus.

"Severus are you crying?" Remus asked hurrying over to the main with raised eyebrows.

"No!" he lied trying to look away.

"Oh come on it's not going to be that bad" Remus pulled him into a warm embrace.

"No you don't understand, I'm just so happy" Severus sobbed burying his face in Remus' neck.

"Come here" Remus smiled feeling tears brimming in his own eyes and he nuzzled Severus' soft hair.

They stood sniffing and enjoying being in each other's arms for several moments before Remus pulled back gazing lovingly into Severus' eyes.

"Words cannot describe how much I love you, all three of you that is" Remus smiled resting a hand on Severus' bump.

"And I love you too, we love you too" Severus smiled warmly silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

Leaning in their lips pressed together in the most tender yet passionate kisses, the next few months would surely be holding a lot in store for them but at that moment in time, neither of them could care less….


	10. Andromeda Tonks

A few more weeks dragged on by and at twenty one weeks, Severus was little over five months pregnant and still growing fast. His clothes were starting to become snug again and he was finding everything he did increasingly tiring and difficult.

It was the middle of February and the worst of the winter was ending, the snow had completely gone but there was still a distinct fresh chill in the air, Severus had managed to bring the temperature to a decent level but constantly burning cauldrons in the dungeons and leaving the fire going in his office almost all of the time even the students were impressed by his new responsible behaviour.

At breakfast that Wednesday morning a large angry looking barn owl flew in landing on the table in front of Lupin it glared at him through its enormous yellow eyes for a few moments before dropping the letter onto his plate, ruffling it's feathers disapprovingly and flying off again.

Remus dropped his knife and fork and picked up the letter recognising the handwriting immediately.

"It's from Andromeda" he said quickly ripping the envelope open and unfolding the piece of parchment from inside.

"What does it say?" Severus asked curiously.

"She wants us both to go and visit her soon to see Teddy and again after Easter for his birthday" Remus grinned excitedly showing Severus the letter.

"Yeah that's fine, how do you plan on getting there though? I can't Apparate very easily in this condition" Snape frowned resting a hand on his stomach.

"You could but it would be a risk to the babies, how about a port key or floo?" Remus suggested thoughtfully.

"Floo would be better just in case we lost balance and fell when we were letting go" Snape nodded with a smile.

"Good that settles it, we can go and see her on Saturday then" Remus nodded eagerly, he was very excited to see his son again and for Severus to meet the little boy for the first time.

Severus let out a long drawn out breath massaging his stomach.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yeah they're just moving around so much and kicking me, they woke me up in the night" Severus smiled.

"Well as long as you're alright then we've got nothing to worry about, another four months and they will be here" Remus grinned excitedly.

"I know, I'm over halfway through it doesn't seem like it though it doesn't even seem real" Severus replied stroking his stomach gently.

By the time Friday's last lesson had rolled around, Severus was feeling exhausted. He walked slowly into lesson about five minutes late much to everyone's surprise an took a seat at his desk.

"We have another week left on this and after next week we will be brewing the Polyjuice potion" Snape said blankly addressing his class full of students.

"You will be writing your essays this lesson whilst working on the finishing touches to your brewing so get moving" he said again to his seventh year group. It was much better now that Harry Potter had been kicked out, there was nobody to make rude insubordinate comments, to cause him unneeded stress as well as for the babies or to destroy things in his classroom.

"Sir is there anything you need?" a dark haired Slytherin girl called out to him as the scraping of chairs and loud shuffles echoed around the room.

"No now please just get on with your work" Snape replied getting to his feet and going into the classroom store cupboard to his left. He could feel the students eyes on him as he entered and began pulling out one or two bottles he prepared himself a while ago of Veritaserum. He placed them in a tray along with a stack of guidebooks and went to carry them over to his desk.

"I'll take them over for you, Professor" Draco offered and before Snape could say anything took the tray from his hands and headed over towards his desk.

"Thanks you Mr Malfoy" Snape said as Draco stared at the books.

"Do you want me to hand these out?" he offered pointing at the stack of thin books.

"No I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, I'm pregnant not injured" Severus sighed. The students were all still insisting on helping him out with anything they could, Remus thought it a sweet gesture of them to care for his well being but sometimes Severus thought it to get really annoying he hated relying on other people for things.

He pulled his wand from his robes pocket, gave it a quick flick and the books rose from his desk and began to hand themselves out onto the desks.

"Greasy git, you'd think he'd accept any help he could get" Ron grumbled to Hermione and Neville.

"Ron don't be so rude I know you're upset about Harry but I honestly think he has done right by himself throwing him out" Hermione snapped back.

"What are you on about?" Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm just saying that he doesn't want to feel like an invalid so he's only accepting small amounts of help when he knows he really needs it and not just for silly things. How far along is he now, five months? He's only going to get bigger and less capable so I can see where he's coming from" she hissed and Neville nodded in agreement.

"That still doesn't explain what you meant about Harry!" Ron snapped.

"I just meant that if you put yourself in Snape's shoes and someone exposed your secret of being a pregnant man to the entire school so you didn't even get the chance to tell people for yourself and then treated you like dirt, you would want them out of your classroom wouldn't you?" Hermione replied.

"Well…. Yeah but he's still a git" Ron shrugged and continued to stir his potion.

That evening after dinner, Severus stood in just his underwear in the bedroom whilst Remus was in the bathroom staring at himself in the full length mirror.

His dark eyes scanned over his once slender figure now slightly heavier all over with a large baby pump protruding from his once flat stomach. He knew he looked an awful lot different and in some ways better with the pregnancy glow but the strange shape of his body really didn't help his appearance any better especially being so tall.

He heard the door click and instantly yanked a long nightshirt over his form and hurried into bed as Remus walked out of the bathroom in his underwear.

"You're not sleeping already are you?" Remus asked as Severus pulled the covers up to his chest still sitting in bed he averted his eyes from his lover.

Severus shook his head but lay down on his side anyway as Remus made his way to the opposite side of the bed behind him.

"Good because I have other plans for us tonight" Remus growled deep within his throat snuggling up behind Severus his lips pressing soft kisses onto the back of the other man's neck.

Severus flinched noticeably and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Remus frowned propping himself up and stroking Severus' thickening hair through his fingers.

"Nothing" Severus replied flatly his eyes still closed.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, don't you want me to touch you?" Remus frowned slightly, Severus was never like this even when he was tired he always liked Remus to touch him. Despite his cold exterior he was a very loving man who longed for intimacy with Remus.

Severus remained quiet for a few moments before turning onto his other side to face Remus.

"I'm just tired that's all" Severus sighed.

"No, something is wrong I know it" Remus frowned staring down into Severus dark eyes.

Severus leaned forward kissing Remus softly on the lips. The other man groaned locking their lips together more passionately. Remus moaned when he felt Severus' tongue slide into his mouth.

Reaching forward, Remus' fingers clasped around the top button of Severus' night shirt undoing it and reached for a second when Severus' hands batted him away.

"What?" Remus blinked in confusion breaking the kiss.

"Too fat…." Severus grumbled closing his eyes.

"You're not fat you're pregnant and beautiful" Remus replied quickly.

"I don't want you to see me naked like this I look so awkward and big" Severus sighed burying his face in his pillow. He always thought himself an unattractive person with his long black oily hair, his unusually dark eyes contrasting against his pale ivory skin with his skinny awkward figure and odd dress sense.

"Severus…. You look gorgeous not awkward, I don't care what you look like anyway I love you for you" Remus' voice was very serious as Severus opened his brown eyes to stare into blue ones.

"You really don't care if I'm fat and out of shape?" Severus asked hopefully.

"You're not but even if you were I wouldn't mind, what's brought all this on anyway?" Remus asked confusedly.

"When you were in the bathroom I looked at myself topless in the mirror, my appearance isn't something I'd usually take too much notice of but I really do think I look quite bad and I don't want you to find me completely repulsive" Severus replied with a sigh.

"There is nothing ugly or repulsive about you, you're glowing and you're carrying our little babies, our miracle children" Remus spoke softly kissing Severus on the lips.

"Are you sure you don't mind me looking like this?" Severus smiled hopefully.

"Mind it? I bloody well love it" Remus grinned excitedly.

"The prove it, make love to me" Severus said quietly a hint of lust in his voice as he propped the pillows up against the headboard and lay back against them.

"With pleasure" Remus grinned leaning forward and kissing Severus on the lips he began to fumble with the buttons on the man's nightshirt popping each one of them open in turn revealing his naked torso beneath.

Remus moaned leaning down and flicking his tongue across a little pink nipple teasing it to attention he smiled at Severus' soft moans.

"Remus…." Severus whispered as the man's fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Remus pulled the boxers down and off in one swift movement watching as Severus' erection sprang free and he moaned at the sight of it, a small amount of pre-cum leaking from the rosy slit.

He leaned forward running the tip of his moist pink tongue across the head of Severus' member lapping up his leaking pre-cum earning moans of pleasure from his lover.

"Remus I really need you" Severus whimpered impatiently as Remus pulled his own underwear off revealing his throbbing erection.

"Spread your legs" Remus groaned carefully mounting Severus so he wasn't touching the man's stomach as Severus spread his legs wide.

Severus moaned feeling the tip of Remus' member rubbing against his tight entrance.

"Just do it!" Severus gasped and seconds later cried out as Remus' throbbing erection was buried full length inside of him.

"How does it feel?" Remus purred seductively as he began to thrust into his lover making him groan.

"Absolutely wonderful" Severus moaned clenching his eyes shut.

Remus moaned loudly picking up his pace he began to thrust roughly inside Severus gazing into the other man's swirling eyes.

"If I didn't find you attractive I wouldn't be fucking you like this and looking directly at you" Remus panted through his moans.

"I guess that would be true" Severus moaned feeling Remus sliding back and forth rapidly inside of him. "Oh god, faster" he moaned.

"Your wish is my command" Remus groaned thrusting harder into his lover shaking with pleasure as Severus cried out when pleasure coursed through his system with the brushing of that little magic spot.

Remus picked up his pace again thrusting harder and faster inside his lover, his climax fast approaching.

"I'm gonna cum" he moaned feeling a heat balling in the pit of his stomach. Severus' hand quickly wrapped around his own member and began to furiously pump himself whimpering with pleasure.

"Severus!" Remus cried out pulsing himself deep inside his lover, that was more than enough and Severus came with a scream of Remus' name all over himself.

Remus withdrew quickly and collapsed shaking on the bed next to Severus.

"That was unbelievable" Severus panted his mind swirling as he slowly came down from his climax. "You alright?" he turned on his side to face Lupin.

Remus was still panting and staring up at the ceiling, his cheeks flushed madly before he slowly turned to face Severus.

"You rendered me speechless" he laughed leaning in and kissing a now blushing Severus on the lips.

"I hope that's a good thing" Severus chuckled.

"Oh yes a very, VERY good thing" Remus grinned tossing the bed covers over them as Severus shrugged off his open night shirt.

"Glad to hear it" Severus sighed leaning into Remus' lightly scarred chest.

"Off to see Andromeda and Teddy tomorrow, you excited?" Remus asked nuzzling Severus' fluffy black hair.

"Yes I haven't ever seen your son" Severus replied thoughtfully.

"Good, goodnight Sev" Remus sighed softly.

"Goodnight Remus" Severus smiled happily as they drifted off together Severus certainly felt much better about his physical appearance than he did earlier.

The next morning they were both up, washed and dressed early. Both of the anxious but excited at the same time.

"If you don't slow down you'll choke" Severus tutted watching Remus shovel forkful after forkful of food into his mouth barely giving himself a chance to swallow it before gulping at his drink as they sat at the breakfast table.

Remus chewed and swallowed the lot having to thump his chest to force it all down.

"So excited" he shook his head and continued eating as Severus nibbled lightly on about six pieces of toast. Some of the other teachers had turned to stare down the table at him with questioning glances.

After breakfast they went back down into the dungeons, Snape set the fire going in his office and locked the door behind them.

"Are you ready?" Remus grinned as they stepped in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, you go first" Severus lifted the pot of glittering powder from the mantle piece watching as Remus took a handful and threw it into the flames.

"Household of Andromeda Tonks nee Black" he called loudly and with a whir he was gone.

Severus grabbed a handful himself resting the pot back on the mantle piece he followed suit and moments later appeared in the fireplace behind Lupin as they stepped into Andromeda's house.

It was a very homely house with a well decorated earthy coloured sitting room. A large brown sofa sat directly opposite them against the wall with an archway leading through into the kitchen and another on the opposite side but the door to it was closed. The carpet was a nice shade of a medium brown with a large beige sheepskin fluffy rug an plenty of bookcases surrounding the walls.

"You alright?" Remus asked worriedly watching Severus brush the soot off of his tidy black robes and step out of the large fireplace.

Before he could answer, the closed door swung open revealing a pretty woman with long dark brown hair and soft light brown eyes. Her features were similar to her sister Bellatrix' only they were much softer and her eyes much larger. She obviously had cared well for herself and was wearing a set of navy robes holding a young baby with startling electric blue hair in her arms.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" she greeted them both rushing over and kissing Remus on the cheeks then surprisingly turned to Severus and did the same.

"You must be Severus" she smiled warmly handing the startled looking baby over to Remus who began to coo over him straight away.

"It's nice to meet you, Remus has told me much about you" Severus smiled shaking the woman's hand firmly. An impressed look crossed her face.

"Come on then boy's, have a seat I believe you have a lot to tell me about" she nodded towards Severus' bulging stomach as he followed Remus over to the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?" she offered looking from one to the other but both shook their heads. She made her way over to the other sofa and sat down smiling at them.

"He's gotten so big, haven't you Ted?" Remus grinned at his son sitting him upright on his lap as the little boy smiled up at his father, his eyes a softer shade of blue than his hair.

"He's adorable" Severus smiled down at the child who was fiddling with his fathers robes.

"He's turning into a nightmare, I had taken him into central London just a few days ago when he started changing his hair from fluorescent pink, to green, then to jet black and back to electric blue a group of muggles walked past me and said something about him being too young for hair dye" Andromeda shook her head as if she had never heard about hair dye before in her life.

"He's also been learning how to transform his facial features and his hands the last week I answered the door with him in my arms he had given himself a tentacle and it gave my friends such a fright" she chuckled and Severus couldn't help but smile. "Just like his mother, she used to do things like that, pig snout and zebra striped hair thankfully in the Wizarding world most people would catch on if they saw her changing that she was a Metamorphmagus" she rolled her eyes playfully at the memory of her daughter.

"But enough about the past, let's talk future" she grinned rubbing her hands together with anticipation.

"Well you know that Severus and I are a couple and we have obviously…. Been together in that way because he's pregnant" Remus began slowly. "I don't want you to feel upset or uncomfortable about any of this though" he added quickly looking up at his now ex mother in law.

"It's quite alright dear, life goes on and you're still Teddy's father both of you have been given a second chance and by some miracle have managed to conceive children I personally think that has to be fate" Andromeda smiled. "You're always welcome in this house, both of you" she smiled to Severus.

"Thank you, it means a lot" Remus smiled gently.

"So, do tell me about your plans and this pregnancy, how exactly did it happen?" she asked curiously.

"Well one night Severus drank what he thought to be a calming draught, he's the potions master at Hogwarts and has a lot of things in his cupboard, and later on we then had intercourse and because I'd never umm penetrated a man before I didn't realise that the potion had given him something a little extra and a few weeks later he was getting strange symptoms then we found out he was pregnant" Remus said awkwardly.

Andromeda's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Well that certainly is very unusual circumstances" she giggled.

"It is indeed but we had a lot of trouble with Harry as well" Remus sighed.

"Oh yes I remember him, nice young man" Andromeda nodded quickly.

"He's not anymore, he exposed the pregnancy spreading rumours around the entire school forcing us to come clean about it, humiliated Severus in front of his students and then said some very cruel things to him" Remus replied.

"That is terribly unfair on you I'm honestly surprised he would behave this way" she shook her head in disgust.

"I've removed him from my potions group and we haven't spoken to him since the last incident" Severus smiled weakly.

"Quite rightly so" Andromeda smiled warmly at him.

It was silent for a few moments apart from the sounds made by Teddy.

"Have you thought of any names, they're twins right?" she asked brightly.

"No names yet, but yes a little boy and a little girl" Remus replied reaching across and resting a hand on Severus' stomach affectionately.

"How lovely, I'm sure Teddy will be thrilled to have a little brother and sister" she nodded.

The rest of the day flew by, the only stayed until mid-afternoon. Andromeda had left them to give them both space alone with Teddy which both of them seemed to enjoy. Severus became highly amused by the child's abilities whenever he laughed his hair would turn a vibrant shade of orange. He reminded Severus a lot of his mother but he looked so much like his father in facial features.

When it was time to go, they thanked Andromeda for letting them come and see Ted and spend most of the day there before flooing back to the castle.

"Don't look so sad, Remus, we'll see them again soon" Severus smiled wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriend.

"I know, it was a great day" Remus smiled feeling a bit sad about having to leave his son behind again.

"His birthday will arrive before you know it and you'll be able to see him again" Severus said comfortingly as they made their way to the great hall for dinner.

They walked along the dungeon corridor hand in hand as usual, this had become a very common thing now and the student's didn't even bat an eyelid. Once or twice they had been seen hugging in the corridor but not very often.

As they left the darkness of the dungeons a figure stepped out in front of the two men in the entrance hall.

"Potter!" Severus snapped aggressively, his dark eyes narrowing to slits and his teeth clenched glaring at the boy blocking their path.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you, both of you" he said quickly looking from Severus to Remus, neither of them looked pleased in the slightest.

"What do you want, Harry?" Lupin sighed irritably.

"I only wanted to apologise for my behaviour now that I think about it I was out of order with what I did" Harry said quickly.

"I don't see how one little apology could possibly make up for the amount of trouble you have caused" Snape spat nastily.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Harry said flatly, his eyebrows turning into a sharp frown.

"Not now, Harry perhaps some other time" Lupin dismissed his attempts and they pushed past him.

"What is your problem, Lupin?" Harry shouted after them anger rising inside him.

"My problem? You make a fool of Severus, you spread rumours about both of us, you announce the pregnancy in a nasty way just to try and spite Severus, you stalked us around the dungeons and you said awful things to Severus in front of an entire class full of students, you don't seem to realise that by saying such cold things about him you're firing it straight at me as well, you have no damn right to behave like that after all we've been through and I even made you Godfather to my son!" Lupin snarled aggressively his chest heaving with anger.

"It's not my fault you fouled all over your wife's memory by shacking up with Snape!" Harry instantly regretted the words.

The three of them froze. Both Severus and Remus were absolutely fuming. Harry felt all of the colour drain from his face.

"I am in love with Severus" Remus spoke honestly turning and pecking him on the cheek.

"I think you should get out of our sights now, Potter and stay well away" Snape said flatly.

"We want nothing more to do with you" Lupin added coldly.

Without a word Harry turned to leave as Remus called after him.

"Your father would have been ashamed…." Remus' voice rang through the still uncomfortable air. Harry paused for a moment and continued walking off up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower without another word.

"Let's forget about him and get on with things, how about we have dinner and a nice bath together this evening?" Remus smiled to Severus who grinned back.

"I'd like that" he replied as Remus leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips….


	11. An unexpected letter

Three weeks had passed since the visit to Andromeda Tonks' house and now at twenty four weeks, Severus was at the sixth month mark and feeling it. He had grown considerably in size and was now struggling to fit into his usual clothes so was having to wear some considerably larger than before.

"Do you know something, Remus?" Severus sighed looking at himself side on in the mirror.

"What might that be?" Remus looked up at the potions master as he pulled his cloak around himself a little more.

"I'm starting to lose the will to hide my stomach" he sighed moving away from the mirror and running the brush through his long silky black hair.

"Really? Last week you were so adamant that you weren't going to leave it so visible you were threatening to stitch both of your cloaks together to make a much larger one" Remus chuckled making Severus wrinkle his nose.

"Well, that was before I suddenly gained Merlin knows how many pounds" he replied and Remus couldn't help but laugh again.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it Severus, it doesn't matter what other people think, I find it quite attractive" Remus smiled getting to his feet from where he was sitting perched on the edge of the bed to move over and pull Severus into his arms.

"It's not that, it's just the way the students stare at my stomach it makes me feel…. Uncomfortable" Severus sighed wrapping his arms around Remus in return.

"You mean less intimidating?" Remus bit his bottom lip to stifle a small laugh threatening to escape his lips.

"No, well, actually yes but also uncomfortable the way they stare and the minute I turn my back they start whispering amongst themselves, twittering to one another like irritating birds" Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust as they pulled back.

"Just ignore them, they only want a reaction" Remus sighed as the two men headed out of the living chambers and down into Severus' office.

"I feel uncomfortable when I look at myself being this size, I'm usually so slim it's hard to adjust and the fact I just keep getting bigger it doesn't do well for my self-esteem" Severus sighed locking the door to his staircase behind them.

"As I've said before, I find you extremely attractive still and I always will no matter what your size, it's the babies inside of you it's not that you're actually fat or anything" Remus smiled as they left the office and headed down for breakfast.

"Thank you, but I meant more about what other people think of my size I look a very strange shape and not to mention how my hips are changing I only look like a bloody woman" Severus tutted making Remus laugh as they walked into the great hall and headed for the high table, Severus' hand resting on his lower back.

"Well you _are _pregnant, Severus, that is slightly feminine in itself" Remus replied but stopped abruptly when he saw the dark but playful look on Severus' face. "What I mean is that, you look wonderfully masculine" he said quickly.

"Nice save" Severus chuckled as they sat down and began tucking into fresh fruit on toast.

The owls flew in as usual, one dropped the morning paper in front of Severus and he waved it off before it could land and steal any of the food like it often did. He unrolled the paper and skimmed it over.

"Nothing particularly interesting as usual, the Ministry seems to be growing bored seeing as the front page news is about the amount of job applicants sent in for a reception position at the Ministry itself" Severus sighed as Remus sipped from his goblet.

"Well what have they got left to do, I mean the best thing about that paper nowadays is the gossip column from Rita Skeeter" Remus replied.

"Remus _you, _read the gossip column? Didn't know that celebrities and twisted up stories were your thing" Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no I don't read it personally, well I used to before it turned into ridiculously elaborate stories made up about people just to stir things up a little, but they are most certainly not my thing" Remus said quickly with a nervous chuckle.

"Right…. Well I've never been a fan of that Skeeter woman anyway" Severus replied gruffly.

"Ever since she wrote that article about you…." Remus replied trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I'm fully aware of that Re- are you laughing at me?" he asked folding the paper up and slamming it down on the table staring at Remus.

"No of course not" Remus bit his bottom lip to hide the smirk.

"It wasn't funny to begin with and it isn't funny now, the nerve of that woman writing such things about me" Severus tutted sipping at his tea.

"Well you have to admit, Severus, she did her job in grabbing people's attention" Remus replied biting into an apple.

"Yes by telling everyone I sit and smoke drugs in my office brewing them myself and having the students brew the Elixir to induce Euphoria purely for my own personal trips" Severus rolled his eyes and Remus burst out laughing again.

"It is not funny!" Severus said quickly feeling a small smile curling in the corners of his thin mouth.

"Then why are you smiling?" Remus chuckled pointing at Severus' face.

"I'm not" Severus replied trying to hold back a small laugh threatening to escape his lips.

A sharp nipping on Remus' arm caught his attention. "Ouch what the-" he looked around to see an unfamiliar small screech owl holding a letter between its beak, its large yellow eyes staring up at him.

"Thank you" he spoke slowly gently taking the letter from its beak and turning it over as the little owl ruffled its feathers and took off.

"Who's it from?" Severus asked biting into a fresh slice of fruit toast.

"I don't know, I don't even recognise the owl" Remus replied tearing the envelope open and unfolding the letter. He read it over a few moments his eyes widening and his mouth falling open.

"What's the matter is something wrong?" Severus asked with a slight frown on his face.

"It-It's from my parents" Remus stammered a look of confusion washing over his face. "I haven't spoken to them since I was a teenager they ran off and left me when I was in my last year at school" Remus spoke slowly swallowing a lump that had appeared in his throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Remus, I-I didn't know" Severus said resting a gentle hand on his lovers arm.

"It's alright Severus I couldn't expect anything more from them, when I was a small boy as you know I was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and it put them in a horrible position they had to lock me in the basement of my childhood home and chain me up at every transformation, they tried to keep it a secret but things only remain secret for so long, the Ministry got wind of it and made them outcasts, it wasn't until Dumbledore came when I turned eleven, he worked something out so I could go to school like a normal child they were terribly worried because of my condition but it didn't stop Dumbledore he made it possible for me with the shrieking shack, the Whomping willow and keeping my problems a secret" Remus explained slowly gazing down at the letter in his hands. "But once I began a teenager I was much bigger and more powerful, they were struggling to cope they couldn't handle it anymore so they up and left and I haven't spoken to them since" Remus sighed glancing at Severus.

"And they have just contacted you now?" Severus asked slowly unsure of whether it was okay to touch upon that factor.

"Yes, after all these years I hadn't seen a trace of them, I tried to find them several times but it was like they had completely vanished, even visited my childhood home, well it wasn't much then but it's practically a ruin now" Remus sighed folding up the letter and slotting it back into the envelope.

"What did they say?" Severus asked curiously nodding to the letter.

Remus was quiet for a few moments before he began to speak again "Just that they heard about what happened at the battle of Hogwarts last year and how I, we, survived and they decided to get back in contact, asking me how I am doing and such" he half shrugged. "But that doesn't matter it's not important" he shook his head putting the envelope into his cloak pocket.

"I think you should write back to them" Severus said quickly looking Remus straight in the eye.

"What for?" Remus frowned slightly.

"They're your family and you need them around you, they have grandchildren, and believe me I know what it's like to have terribly uncaring parents especially my father" Severus replied seriously.

"But after all these years, why now?" Remus sighed.

"Just, think about it, you don't need to answer them straight away just respond when you're ready, did they leave an address?" Severus said calmly and Remus nodded. "There you have it then, you can write to them whenever you feel ready" Severus added a small smile at the end.

"Thank you, Severus, I think I'll bare it in mind" Remus nodded with a slight smile on his face.

They stared at each other comfortingly for a few minutes before resuming their breakfast together.

The day passed slowly, Remus was slightly quiet all day his mind plagued by the letter from his parents he received that morning. Even when teaching his third years about Boggarts he wasn't paying full attention and pandemonium almost broke loose in the classroom when one student's boggart awkwardly turned into a werewolf.

That evening he stood in the bedroom, Severus sitting propped up against the headboard sipping a large goblet full of warm tea, he pulled on his nightshirt and climbed into bed next to him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the letter resting on the bedside table next to Remus forgotten about for now.

"Do you remember that time in potions when you were sick all over me?" Remus said suddenly making Severus almost choke on his tea. He spluttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and resting the goblet down on the bedside table turning back to Remus looking slightly shocked by the sudden and extremely random outburst.

"Yes, one of your friends nasty little jokes as usual, but why on Earth are you just bringing this up now?" Severus shook his head in confusion staring at his lover.

"Just pondering on old school times" Remus replied with a sigh glancing at Severus. "I remember that day quite well, you were sitting behind me and we were working on our antidote to common poisons, you had a bottle of water sitting on the table which Sirius had spiked, you took a drink from it and projectile vomited all over me" he chuckled slightly at the memory.

Severus looked slightly alarmed by Remus' strange behaviour and sat blinking at him for a few moments thinking that he had perhaps gone slightly mad.

"I don't see why that has any significance to anything now" Severus raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Neither do I" Remus replied with a half shrug looking highly amused with himself.

"What about that one afternoon in our fifth year when James and Sirius hung you upside down and pulled your trousers and pants down in front of a large number of the student body?" Remus bit his lip when Severus gave him an extremely dark look. "I mean, I don't condone bullying what so ever but when you look back on it from all those years ago to now it's laughable" he added quickly and Severus' face softened slightly.

"I don't see what is funny about it I had never been so humiliated in all of my life, that was a form of sexual assault and I cannot believe they were allowed to get away with it" Severus replied stiffly.

"I agree with you on that one, I did give them a serious talking to after that and I told Professor McGonagall and she took a few points off then for it" Remus replied slowly. "Let's not talk about that one, I know what will make you feel better" he added quickly noticing how uncomfortable Severus was.

"What?" Severus arched a dark eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"I don't think you ever found out about this, but one time Sirius was caught with his trousers down in the toilets, the three of us were searching everywhere for him and when we opened the bathroom door there he was, trousers round his ankles having a whale of a time" Remus said with a slight chuckle.

Severus didn't know whether to be amused or disgusted, so he settled for both.

"That is…. A little too much information" a smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth and Remus glanced at him knowingly.

"Yes, it was a funny old story that one, he had a magazine with him that he was trying to hide from us but of course the shame it brought on him he had to come out of the bathroom at some point and we jumped him, turns out the magazine was fully of naked blokes" Remus said in an as a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Severus started to laugh.

"One time we were all stealing food from the kitchens and we were trying to sneak back up to the Gryffindor tower, Peter got his foot stuck in the trick step on the stairs and wham we all smacked into one another got plastered in food so started having a food fight on the stairs, got pulled up by Filch and received two weeks detention and we had to clean the stairs" Remus chuckled and Severus shook his head.

"You really were quite the little terrors, if you had been my students I would have strung you up by the bollocks in the dungeons" Severus playfully batted Remus' arm making him laugh.

"Oh you have such a way with words Severus, but I do have to say that if you want to get me into bed you need not use such sensual language" Remus stuck his tongue out fluttering his long eyelashes and Severus chuckled again.

"You have a dirty mind, Lupin" he raised his eyebrows at the werewolf.

"You know you love it, Snape" he smirked leaning in and kissing his lover on the lips.

"We have the next scan booked in for the morning, the sixth month scan to be exact" Severus smiled as he curled up in bed next to Remus, the werewolf's strong arms draped lovingly around him.

"Yes I'm looking forward to it very much, you're growing so fast it's hard to believe you're already six months pregnant" Remus sighed happily brushing some of the strands of dark hair from Severus' face.

"I'm starting to feel a little anxious about the birth, only three months and it will happen" Severus said quickly furrowing his brows.

"Have you gotten to the chapter in your books yet, about birthing?" Remus asked still stroking the side of Severus' face.

"Yes almost, I'm into the first section of it about the early signs of labour, it's quite fascinating really you could be having something called Braxton Hicks contractions which are the false preparation ones you usually get a few weeks prior to the birth but can actually start as early as fifteen weeks, you can be having these which slowly grow more intense and frequent over several days" Severus began thinking back to the chapter of the book. "A dull persistent back pain which grows steadily worse, a bloody show which can happen several days before the birth, and broken waters but just because they have broken it doesn't mean you're in labour it just means the labour may be imminent" he continued and Remus nodded.

"So how do you know when you're in full labour?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well I haven't gotten to that part yet but I think it would be those factors but more intense, I'll have to ask Madame Pomfrey about this tomorrow I like to know all my facts so I know what I'm in for when the time arrives and so I can mentally prepare myself" Severus replied quickly.

"You and your facts" Remus chuckled slightly.

"You can never be too prepared, Remus" Severus smiled.

"I know but you should relax too it is still plenty of time away, we have a lot of baby things already so we just really need to concentrate on enjoying the pregnancy" Remus replied warmly.

"I am enjoying it as best I can, even though my back is aching, I feel tired I'm craving dry bread and for some reason every time I enter my personal store cupboard I get an almost over powering urge to eat as much Gillyweed as I can find" Severus frowned slightly at the last part, he really didn't think it a wise idea to do that especially not whilst pregnant.

"Seems very strange, perhaps it is another craving" Remus shrugged a little before kissing Severus on the lips.

"Perhaps you're right" the other man nodded cuddling up to Remus a little more.

"I love you, Severus" Remus smiled kissing him on the lips again.

"I love you too, Remus" Severus smiled back snuggling up to him once again.

Together they drifted off into a comfortable slumber, their deep even breathing ringing out through the silent still room.

The next morning, Remus was up bright and early as he had been on the morning of the previous scans he got up, slipped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom leaving Severus to sleep for a little while longer.

He showered and dressed himself quickly, rubbing his hair on a towel he brushed his teeth and tidied himself up before walking back into the bedroom pointing his wand at the goblet on the night stand "Aguamenti" he said as it filled to just below the brim with fresh cold water and climbing onto the bed beside Severus.

"Severus…. Sev…. Time to get up" he spoke softly shaking the man awake. Severus groaned and furrowed his eyebrows before cracking his dark eyes open.

"Time to get up, we have the scan in a little while I'm already dressed and ready to go, I thought I'd let you sleep a little while longer" Remus grinned excitedly as Severus sat up in bed rubbing his tired eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" he frowned slightly staring at Remus who pulled out his pocket watch.

"Just gone seven, the scan is at eight, isn't it?" Remus replied tucking the watch back away inside his robes.

Severus nodded.

"I'll just sit here and wait while you get ready, if you need any help then I'll be right here, I brought you a goblet of water too" Remus pointed to the fresh goblet sitting on Severus' bedside table.

Severus blinked at it and smiled. "Thank you, I need to drink plenty before I have the scan" he picked the goblet up carefully and gulped it down resting it back on the table he pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed with a loud yawn.

"I won't be long" Severus smiled over his shoulder before closing the bathroom door behind him.

At about ten to eight they both headed down the stairs, through Snape's office and down into the cool dungeon corridor.

"They're moving around a lot this morning" Severus breathed resting a hand on his stomach.

"You're walking funny" Remus chuckled and Severus stared at him blankly. "Not in a bad way, you're just sort of…. Waddling…." He tilted his head to one side a little.

"Is this supposed to be one of those fat jokes the students seem to make on a regular basis to one another?" Severus raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No, no I was only saying that's how you're walking probably because of the pressure on your back" Remus chuckled and Severus smirked.

"Yes, any chance of a massage later on?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Of course" Remus smiled interlinking their fingers as he slowly helped Severus up the staircases.

"If they don't stop wriggling I don't know how I'm going to get anything done today" Severus sighed as they stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs.

"At least they're happy though" Remus replied as they started along the corridor towards the hospital wing.

"Well yes very true, by the way, have you spoken to Potter recently?" Severus asked curiously.

"No not since that confrontation a few weeks ago and I don't plan to either, he has caused more than enough trouble recently" Remus replied with a sigh at the thought of the Godfather to his child, the person who had caused undoubtedly an enormous amount of trouble for both of them, exposing their secret to everyone and being the cause of many irritating rumours forcing them to come clean about it to the entire school.

"He's started loitering around the dungeons again, at first I thought he was just after his friends because he waits for Weasley and Granger outside of the lesson but I've seen him hanging around other times too and I know for a fact he isn't waiting to see any of my Slytherin's" Severus replied suspiciously.

"Hmm I don't know what he's after, Severus, it's best to leave him be for now unless he causes any further harm" Remus nodded and Severus looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"But not knowing what he's after is potentially very troublesome, this is Mr Potter we're talking about and if he's skulking around somewhere for apparently no reason he is up to something" Severus replied quickly.

"I see your point, I can have a word with him later on today after lesson if you'd like because I don't want him causing any more problems than he has done" Remus suggested as they stopped outside the hospital wing door.

"That would be very kind of you, try and figure out what he's after down there so I can lock it up" Severus nodded making Remus chuckle.

Together they opened the door and walked inside shutting it tightly behind them. They passed on through into the empty room as Madame Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Good morning Professors" she smiled guiding them over to the drawn rail hangings around the bed they usually had apparently she hadn't taken anything away since their last visit.

"How have you been feeling, Severus, any problems?" she asked drawing the curtain shut around them as Severus got up onto the bed laying back against the over fluffed pure white pillows looking obscenely out of place in his dark clothing.

"I've been fine recently, although they have kept me up or woken me up some nights with all the kicking, they haven't stopped once this morning" Severus replied watching her pull on a clean pair of latex gloves.

"Yes, that's fine, they're active but it won't be long before they can't move quite as much due to lack of space in there" she replied with a smile gesturing for him to open his robes.

"Lack of space, will they be alright?" Remus asked worriedly helping Severus expose his navel.

"Yes they will lose their space faster than singular babies because there is two in there so don't worry if in the next few weeks you start tell feel a little less movement, only worry if they stop completely or you feel that something might be wrong in which cases come back and see me straight away" she replied squeezing a fair amount of gel onto his swelling stomach and spreading it around with her fingers.

"Of course" Severus replied watching her flip the ultra sound on and lift the scanner hovering it above his stomach.

"Ready?" she asked quickly watching Remus take Severus' hand in his own and they nodded together.

She pressed the scanner down moving it around until it came into focus of the two little figures on the screen.

"Here we go, both of them look absolutely fine, their heart rates are good and strong as usual, I can see they're wriggling around a little in there as you said which is good" she spoke fluently as the two men gazed happily at the screen glancing up at each other warm smiles on their faces.

"Their lungs are developing little branches this week, they will be practicing breathing by inhaling the amniotic fluid into their lungs" she said twisting the scanner a little getting a better look.

"Is that safe?" Severus asked curiously without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Oh yes they will all do it, it's a good way for them to start practicing for life on the outside" Poppy nodded. "You may also be interested to know that the taste buds are forming and if you consume something with a strong strange flavour, or perhaps something bitter then you might be able to feel their reaction to it" she added and the two Professors glanced at one another looking quite impressed.

"Their muscular coordination is developing fast, they can easily suck their thumbs" she continued removing the scanner and pressing print on the machine.

"Now, are there any questions, concerns or problems you would like to discuss?" she asked in a serious tone of voice as Remus gently wiped Severus' stomach clean.

"Actually I've had some swelling around my ankles recently, is that normal?" Severus asked as Remus helped him replace and straighten his clothes out.

"Yes that is just excess water retention, it will probably wear off but you might notice it coming back from time to time especially in the final stages of pregnancy and around the birth" she replied handing them their scan photos which they smiled at brightly.

"That was something else I wish to discuss with you, the birth" Severus began as Remus sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Of course, what is it you would like to know, Professor?" Poppy asked politely looking from Severus to Remus and back again.

"I was wondering just how painful it is going to be and how it might start? I've been reading about it a bit in some of the pregnancy books but I thought it best to ask you" Severus asked slowly searching the woman's face.

"Labour can come on in several different ways, you might wake up one morning to your waters having broken and soaked the bed and a bloody show and the labour starts straight away, you might have a dull pain which gradually builds until you get full contractions and your waters break, it is also possible that you are in what is called a slow labour which can last for several days before it fully comes on, the term used to describe proper labour will be once you are dilated to about four centimetres this is when you are classed as actually in full labour and you should be in position because you will dilate around a centimetre every hour from there" she explained and the two men nodded to show they were listening.

"Some people find labour to be excruciatingly painful, others find it very mild it purely depends on the person, you may have some sort of inkling from your Braxton Hicks contractions which are those small painless practice ones you will be getting as you approach the birth" she continued and Severus swallowed nervously. "There is no need to look so worried it is still a way off yet, you will be able to feel yourself approaching labour when you are at about the nine months way point, it could be on time or it could be several weeks late, usually twin pregnancies are early or on time because the pregnancy doesn't generally last as long as that of a singular baby" she continued making Severus feel even more nervous.

"Will he be able to tell on that day if he is going to go into labour like say if he wakes up in the morning might he be able to feel it approaching on the same day?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yes that is quite possible, often you can feel when you may be about to drop usually as you come into the final stages you will notice the increased swelling around your ankles, tiredness, the babies will feel like they are moving away from your ribs and pressing down on you weighing you down a little, you may feel more emotional and hormonal and your practice contractions may be closer together or feel stronger, but I wouldn't expect them to happen for a few weeks yet and when they do it might be an idea to find comfortable positions or get yourself in practice for the birth so you know what is coming, the other option would be to have a nap this may help you in the early stages of real labour too it is entirely your choice but try not to stress yourself about it relax for now we won't worry until you're past the eight months mark" Poppy spoke with a smile.

"Okay, thank you" Severus nodded as Remus hurried around the other side of the bed helping him to his feet.

"Your next scan is at twenty eight weeks, usually it would be at thirty two weeks but because you are having twins I would like to see you three more times before you give birth just because twin pregnancies are higher risk but that doesn't mean there is anything to worry about your little ones are perfectly fine and healthy in there I'm just being on the safe side" Poppy said quickly noticing the mixed expressions on their faces.

"Remember to come back if you have any problems in the meantime, I'll leave this area set up for you as usual just in case" she nodded.

"Thank you, Poppy" Remus smiled.

"Yes thank you, it was very informative" Severus said with a nod and a smile.

"It's no trouble, Professors" she replied watching them turn and leave the room.

"Isn't it wonderful, Severus, I cannot wait" Remus said excitedly taking Severus by the hand as they walked along the corridor back towards the staircases.

"Yes I'm glad everything is alright, you will be there with me at the birth won't you?" Severus suddenly looked very worried.

"Of course I will, every step of the way even if it's a full moon I'll take my Wolfsbane as usual and be there with you in wolf form" Remus grinned making Severus chuckle.

"And I thought things couldn't get any more outrageous" Severus rolled his black eyes playfully.

After lunch both Severus and Remus headed up to the staffroom on the third floor talking about their lesson plans.

"I don't know, Severus I think I should cover the myths on dragons before I actually move onto the facts" Remus said as they rounded the corner and walked into the room together.

"It's entirely up to you but I personally would start with an introductory lesson on myths versus legends" Severus said as they sat down next to one another on one of the sofas.

"I'll have a think on it, still have a while yet until I cover them maybe you'd like to give me some help?" Remus suggested shifting a little closer to Severus as he pulled some parchment and a quill from his bag.

"That would be nice" Severus nodded watching Remus take out his inkwell and unscrew the top, he frowned resting a hand on his bulging stomach.

"What are you writing?" the dark haired man asked curiously.

"I've decided to reply to my parents letter just to start up something casual because they are my parents after all and it would be nice to just speak to them to see how things are going" Remus replied as he began to scribble onto the page.

"That's good I think it's definitely worth your time, you really should build up a relationship with your parents again especially after all that's happened and all these years that have passed" Severus replied gently massaging his bump as Professor Sprout and McGonagall came over.

"Just came to see how you're feeling, Severus" Minerva asked taking a seat in front of them on the other sofa with Professor Sprout sitting down next to her.

"I'm feeling well thank you Minerva, we've just had the six month scan this morning" Severus replied reaching into his cloak pocket and pulling out one of the scan photos handing it over to the two witches.

"Oh how lovely, are they doing alright?" Minerva asked with a smile on her face watching the babies in the photograph flickering and moving around.

"Yes they're fine, Poppy says they're able to suck their thumbs and are developing really well" Remus replied looking up from his letter.

"That's so nice, thought of any names yet?" Pomona asked excitedly.

"Not really, we're thinking about keeping the names a secret until the birth anyway" Remus replied smiling at Severus.

"How exciting, you are growing ever so fast it seems like yesterday we were having that little celebration when you were two months along, time flies by so quickly doesn't it?" Minerva smiled handing him back the photo.

"Yes it does but I'm feeling more pregnant as the day's go by, they've been kicking me half to death some days, they've even woken me up during the night" Severus replied massaging his stomach with his hands.

"Would you mind if we had a little feel?" Pomona asked sweetly.

Severus stared at her a few moments before he nodded and got to his feet moving closer to them.

"Choose a spot and press on it gently" he said as the two witches reached out and touched his stomach carefully.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I can feel the little one kicking me" Minerva said excitedly a grin spreading across her face as she looked to Pomona who looked equally as thrilled.

"Such a nice sensation, what does it feel like for you, Severus?" Pomona asked as they removed their hands and he went to go and sit back down next to Remus who was writing furiously on his parchment.

"It feels like muscle spasms and strong flutters I can't control, it's really strange but at the same time it feels nice even when I'm trying to sleep I enjoy the feeling because I know they're alright" he replied slowly.

"How nice, so how are you two doing as a couple?" Minerva asked curiously.

"We're doing really well thanks I've been helping Severus out as much as I can" Remus smiled stopping writing to gaze lovingly at Severus who blushed slightly and smiled back.

"We've been getting on really well too, everything is just great" Severus replied and the two witches smiled at them happily.

The final lessons of the day drew to a close, Remus waved his wand and cleared the black board of all the writing before turning to the class.

"If you'd all like to pack up your things I'll let you out five minutes early today for good behaviour and oh may I see, Harry at the end of the lesson please?" Lupin said clearly and the students hurriedly packed up their things eager to leave the classroom.

Lupin sat back down at his desk shuffling the papers around for a few moments until Harry approached standing in front of the desk staring at him.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry said slowly as Lupin looking up to meet his gaze.

"Ah yes, I've received some complaints about your recent behaviour in the corridors" Lupin began and Harry stared at him confusedly.

"Behaviour, sir?"

"Yes, apparent loitering around in corridors outside classrooms and down in the dungeons-"

"This has something to do with Snape doesn't it?" Harry butted in angrily.

Lupin was quiet for a moment staring down at his hands before he spoke again. "Yes Harry it does and if you would address him as _Professor_ Snape that would be more appropriate"

"Fine, _Professor _Snape needs to keep his nose out of my business" Harry shrugged.

"No he doesn't, those are his dungeons and the school corridors, what are you doing hanging around down there all the time?" Lupin asked firmly.

"Waiting for my friends to come out of lesson?" Harry replied quickly.

"No, there is more to it than that, you have been seen loitering around looking rather suspicious in the dungeon corridors out of hours, at odd times and even when your friends are not in lesson, this has been happening repeatedly and in other areas too" Lupin tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. "The teachers have asked me to have a word with you about this and ask you if anything is bothering you?" he frowned slightly.

Harry shook his head "No, Professor"

Lupin stared hard at him for a few moments, he didn't believe a word the boy said but there was no use forcing it out of him now. "Very well, you are dismissed" he said quickly and watched as Harry got up from his chair and left the room without so much as a backward glance.

Lupin sighed. Well that went well.

That evening they climbed into bed together nice and early.

"I spoke with Harry today" Remus began pulling on his nightshirt and getting into bed watching Severus changing into his own.

"What did he say?" Severus asked sipping at his drink before he slipped into bed next to Remus.

"He was rude, but he just sort of shrugged it off, I couldn't get anything out of him" Remus sighed pulling Severus into his arms.

"Hmm, I'll keep an eye out for him in the future, I don't like the way he struts about thinking he can do as he pleases" Severus replied gritting his teeth slightly.

"Yes, as you should, I'll try again in a little while if he continues to do it because I've had just about enough of him this year" Remus replied with a sigh.

They lay in each other's arms quietly for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company.

"Can I have a massage?" Severus asked hopefully gazing at Remus who grinned.

"Erotic or normal?" Remus' bright blue eyes were twinkling.

"How about both?" Severus smirked watching the grin spread out of Remus' face.

"Oh I am going to have some fun with this" he grinned. "Take your night shirt off" he commanded and Severus froze.

"Sev?" Remus frowned slightly at the man's sudden strange behaviour.

"Do I have to?" Severus asked uncomfortably.

"Well it would make things much easier, why don't you want to?" Remus asked confusedly wrinkling his nose as Severus turned his back to him pushing back against him.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it" Severus replied awkwardly.

"This isn't about body image again is it?" Remus sighed cuddling up to Severus' back kissing him softly on the back of his neck.

Severus nodded slowly.

"Oh Sev, come on you know I don't care, I find you extremely sexy, you look fine to me" Remus smiled warmly making Severus blush a little as he kissed the back of his neck again his fingers pressing into his lovers back kneading in soothing circles.

"Why don't you let me prove to you just how sexy I think you are?" Remus purred into Severus' ear giving it a gentle nip as his hands slowly moved over Severus' sides. He felt the man shudder slightly and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then" he grinned kissing Severus on the back of his neck.

Slowly, Remus' hand snaked its way underneath Severus' night shirt slowly massaging and feeling across Severus' thighs giving them a gentle yet playful squeeze.

"Mm is that nice?" Remus growled into Severus' ear his lips pressing repeatedly onto the pulse point of the man's neck as his free hand continued to knead at his lower back. Severus nodded letting out a soft breathy moan.

Remus' fingers slowly made their way up Severus' thigh slowly trailing between them his fingers teasing the man's growing erection making him gasp and moan quietly spreading his legs slightly for easier access.

"Remus…." Severus moaned softly as the other man began to grind his growing erection against his backside.

"Do you want it?" Remus whispered against Severus' ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes…." Severus bit his bottom lip as Remus began to stroke his member gently slipping the foreskin back a little with each stroke.

"Do you want to be on top, or hands and knees, like this?" Remus asked and Severus stopped to think for a few moments.

"Let's do it like his, it's comfortable with my bump" Severus replied slowly.

"Okay" Remus smiled lifting up the front of his nightshirt and pulling up the back of Severus' grinding his throbbing erection against him.

"How much do you want this?" Remus growled nipping at Severus' neck sliding his erection between Severus' cheeks pressing it against his tight entrance.

"Oh fuck, so much" Severus groaned pushing back onto Remus' erection.

Remus grinned, kissing Severus on the back of his neck as he pushed himself fully inside with one long hard thrust. Severus' eyes snapped open and he let out a long loud groan.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good" Severus moaned as Remus began to slowly thrust into him.

"You're so sexy, you make me so hard" Remus purred into his lovers ear placing soft sweet kisses onto his neck at the same time, his arms wrapping tighter around Severus as he continued to thrust into his tight entrance.

"You make me so horny, god…." Severus panted gripping the sheets in his tightly balled fists in front of him as Remus began to pick up his speed a little thrusting more roughly inside of him.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans as Remus began to thrust harder and faster inside of Severus, his fingers curling around the other man's erection stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Remus…." Severus groaned panting loudly as he felt a familiar heat spreading through him his balls rising up towards his body. "I-I'm cumming" he groaned loudly as Remus sped up his thrusts and strokes emitting loud moans of his own.

"Okay, I'm almost there" Remus panted heavily thrusting hard into Severus' prostate each time.

"REMUS!" Severus cried as the man slammed roughly into his prostate one final time he ejaculated in thick white spurts over Remus' hand and onto the bedding.

This was all that Remus could take and with one, two, three hard thrusts he came, "SEVERUS!" pulsing deep inside his lover's body.

"That was…. Brilliant…." Severus panted as he felt Remus withdraw himself slowly from his body turning him around to face him still in his arms.

"I know, see, I wouldn't have been able to do that if I didn't find you sexy, or get hard that quickly" Remus smiled kissing the tip of Severus' nose. He blushed slightly and averted his pleasure filled eyes.

"I guess not" Severus chuckled slightly leaning in and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"I really love you, Severus" Remus smiled gently stroking the other man's face.

"I love you too, Remus, so much" Severus smiled leaning in for another kiss.

It wasn't long before they were fast asleep curled in each other's arms, things were definitely starting to look up for them and Remus was eagerly anticipating the reply from his parents….


	12. Misunderstanding and problems solved

A few days had passed since Remus sent the letter back to his parents and still no reply. It was half an hour left until the end of the school day and he was spending it up in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom on his own marking essays for his seventh years. He yawned scribbling a note on the bottom of Neville Longbottom's paper before reaching for the next on the unmarked pile. This was going to take hours.

Remus stretched out his legs under the desk his eyes scanning over the page, he didn't even realise when someone knocked the classroom door and came in until he heard footsteps approaching the table and looked up.

"Severus?" he blinked confusedly. Severus was pink in the face, sweating slightly and looked very tired carrying a cardboard box in his arms that appeared to be full of paper.

"Good afternoon" Severus greeted resting the box down on the front of Lupin's desk.

"Severus what are you doing up here? I thought I said I didn't want you walking up all those stairs you're quite big now it's a strain" Remus said worriedly jumping to his feet and retrieving his lover a chair.

"It's only three floors, Remus it's not like its right to the top of the Gryffindor tower" Severus chuckled.

"But it is still a bit of a strain on you especially carrying that box, you're supposed to be resting what are you doing up here anyway?" Remus asked flatly and Severus blinked up at him watching him walk around to the other side of the desk and sit down.

"I thought seeing as I haven't got anything to do this afternoon and I knew you weren't teaching that maybe you would like to mark papers together but I'm getting the impression you'd rather I wasn't here" Severus frowned getting to his feet and picking up the box, he turned on his heels to walk away.

"All I said was that I have told you not to walk up and down all those stairs for your own good and for the good of the babies inside of you and you went ahead and did it anyway just to mark some papers" Remus snapped.

Severus turned and shot him a nasty look, what on Earth had gotten into Remus to make him behave like that?

"You don't own me Remus, I thought it might be nice for us to just sit and do some work together seeing as neither of us have anything else to do but fine, I'll just go back to my office then" Severus replied coolly.

"You do that"

Severus didn't even spare a glance back he turned and walked as quickly as he could from the room leaving Remus alone.

Severus' face was like thunder as he headed back down the stairs, a group of students leapt out of his path as he passed.

As he walked back into his office, slightly out of breath he dropped the box onto his desk and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the fire the flames sprung up and he sat himself down comfortably in one of the arm chairs. He couldn't believe Remus! What was wrong with him to just suddenly turn on him like that for no apparent reason? Severus hadn't done anything wrong at all and yet he was shouted at by his own boyfriend.

Severus sat staring at the fire. Come to think of it, Remus had seemed a little bit off all day, he seemed tired when he got up this morning and he was quiet at both breakfast and lunch and didn't seem to want to make much conversation with Severus no matter how hard he tried.

Letting out a long hard sigh, Severus couldn't help but feel a little worried. Maybe it was something to do with the fact Remus' parents still hadn't replied to the letter yet or maybe he was under stress with work or worried about something, it still gave him no right to treat Severus like that especially seeing as he had walked all the way up there, whilst pregnant thinking he was doing something nice and in return being rejected. Rolling his eyes Severus got up and took a goblet filling it with water he could worry about this later he had papers to mark.

Later on that evening when dinner came around, Remus still wasn't back and Severus went to dinner on his own. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable he ate his dinner in a hurry glancing up every few moments to see if Remus had arrived.

"All by yourself this evening, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"It looks that way" Severus grumbled.

"Where is Remus I haven't seen much of him today?" she asked again trying to make conversation with the grim looking potions master.

"He's up in his office working" Severus said quickly sparing another glance at the door.

"Oh right, so how are you feeling then?" she asked nodding towards his bulging stomach.

"Not so bad, I'm tiring much easier now" Severus replied. "Yourself?"

"I'm quite alright thank you, Severus" she smiled.

Once he had finished eating, Severus got to his feet and left the great hall alone. Heading straight for his office, Severus rested a hand on his stomach. He opened the door and was greeted by an empty room. Shivering slightly he made his way across the room opening the door to his private chambers he went straight up the staircase and into his rooms locking the doors behind him. Remus would be able to open them when he came back anyway.

Severus walked through his own private rooms, looking into each one of the neatly decorated private chambers he sighed. Remus wasn't even here either.

"I might as well do some light reading and go to bed" he said to himself walking into the bedroom he groped under the bed covers for his nightshirt and began to shed his day clothes.

Pulling on his night shirt he threw his dirty clothing into the wash basket and got into bed picking one of the pregnancy books from his night stand he made himself comfortable, tapped his wand to the clean goblet by his bedside and it filled with cool fresh water straight away.

A couple of hours later and Severus could barely concentrate he was a mixture of worried and bored. Closing his book he placed it on the bedside table and got out of bed. Walking out of the room he headed along the corridor and opened the door to his chambers.

Nothing.

With a sigh he closed and locked the door once again and headed back to bed, climbing under his covers he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

It was nearly midnight and Severus was awoken by the sound of the bedroom door closing. He kept his eyes closed and tried to breathe evenly listening to the muffled sounds and shuffling then felt the weight shift on the mattress as Remus got into bed and rolled onto his other side.

Risking a glance over his shoulder Severus caught the outline of Remus' frame lying beside him on the edge of the bed with their backs facing one another.

Now Severus was really worried, he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that even after their little row earlier, sweet, kind Remus hadn't even come back to him to apologise or talk, Remus would normally fall all over himself to do anything he could for Severus now he wouldn't even give him a hug. Some nights Severus had been woken up by Remus shuffling and cuddling him whilst he was asleep whispering things into his ear and kissing the back of his neck, now they were sleeping without even the exchange of a glance.

Severus closed his eyes maybe things would look brighter in the morning. It wasn't long before the need for sleep over powered him and he settled down into the covers glancing over his shoulder at Remus' now sleeping form before he allowed himself to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

Morning broke and Severus' eyes cracked open, it was still quite early a maybe a little while before he usually woke up. He yawned and blinked himself awake before sitting up turning his head to look at Remus' side of the bed his heart sank.

Remus had already gotten up and left.

Severus looked over towards the bathroom door, there was no light on and the door was wide open. He sat perfectly still for a few moments and listened, again, nothing.

The day passed and Severus had neither seen nor spoken to Remus and he was becoming increasingly anxious. That evening he sat in his office on his own and managed to finish all of his marking, he worked well under stress and pressure but he knew it wasn't good for the two little babies growing inside of him.

He had just gotten into bed when something snapped inside of him, something he should have thought of the minute he found out he was pregnant. Remus left the annoying Metamorph when she was pregnant, why wouldn't he leave Severus? Severus couldn't stop himself from shaking with fright he didn't want to lose Remus, no matter how hardened he seemed on the exterior even when Professor McGonagall questioned him again during meal times as to why Remus was eating earlier or later than nearly everyone else he had just shrugged it off. Fair enough it had in fact only been one day but one day with Remus was like a life time. He was always such a friendly, kind and forgiving person he understood everything and did his best to please people so why was he suddenly being so off with him after what happened? It was only a silly fight, Remus had blown things out of proportion and Severus couldn't see any reason to still be angry, in fact he couldn't see any reason for Remus to be upset in the first place after all it was Remus who wasn't very nice.

Severus lay awake for hours listening intently for any sounds the only noise he could hear was the occasional drip of a tap, some water moving through the pipes or his own movements against the sheets.

By the time the next morning broke, Severus had awoken once again to an empty bed, cold sheets and now in his twenty fifth week of pregnancy.

Remus hadn't even come back last night, he had stayed out doing Merlin knows what, Merlin knows where all night and hadn't even told Severus he wouldn't be back. Maybe the werewolf didn't want him anymore and that was why he was acting so strangely, no, it had only been two days why should Severus think like that? Surely if Remus didn't want him he would have said something instead of just storming out and disappearing, he knew the other teachers had seen him and obviously hadn't noticed anything going on between them so he had to play it off as though he wasn't having any problems, that Remus was acting normally, coming home and night and getting into bed with him, being kind to him as always and being there to stroke his bump when the babies started kicking too hard.

The day had flown by quicker than expected and Severus had only caught glimpses of Remus walking through the entrance hall, standing on the first floor talking to a student or walking up the staircases back towards his office so he knew that Remus was still in the school, still talking to people as normal and acting to them like nothing was wrong. Remus on the other hand hadn't seen Severus and in Severus' opinion he didn't even look like he wanted to see him or had any intentions of it.

That night Severus got into bed, the torches went off and he buried his face in his pillow. It wasn't long before he heard the click of the door go and footsteps moving down the corridor. He sat up in bed watching as Remus appeared in the doorway looking calm and fairly normal. He didn't even acknowledge Severus as he changed and climbed into bed again with his back to the dark haired man.

Severus sighed and lay himself down facing Remus' back. Had Remus even thought about him? He must have otherwise he would have just stayed out again like last night.

An idea flickered through Severus' mind, taking a deep breath he shuffled up closer to Remus so he was up against the man's back, gently draping an arm around his waist he began to softly kiss the back of the werewolf's neck just the way he knew would turn him on.

"Don't touch me" Remus snarled and Severus drew back immediately sitting bolt upright staring down at the man only then did he realise Remus was shaking slightly.

Pushing back the covers, Severus grabbed one of his pillows and got out of bed, making his way across the room he stopped in the doorway and looked back at Remus who was lying curled up in the bed covers on his own. Severus turned and left the room feeling extremely hurt and dejected. In a couple of days it would be Remus' birthday and Severus had hoped to spend the day alone with him but the chances of that happening now seemed very slim. Dropping the pillow onto the sofa he lay down and curled up a hand resting against his bump feeling movement inside of him he sighed. Maybe Remus just didn't want him anymore.

At least he didn't have any lessons to deal with tomorrow he could just stay in and relax and try to calm himself down about the whole situation, maybe he was being silly, maybe Remus just wasn't feeling well or had hurt himself or just wasn't feeling up to it but even then Remus wasn't the sort of person to behave this way unless something was seriously bothering him. The horrible dawning thoughts of what happened to Nymphadora kept wandering through his mind, is this what she felt when Remus left her, maybe he behaved the same way when he was planning to leave and treated her like this not wanting to even look at her let alone speak to her, hug her or kiss her. Great, now he was beginning to regret ever making fun of her love of Remus Lupin and mocking her Patronus, if this is how she felt when he left her he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Things didn't seem to be going very well for Severus at all at the moment, he was growing larger by the day, the babies were kicking him all over the place for hours, he was having to deal with his work load, mark exam papers, get plenty of rest and deal with other small problems that working in a school would generally bring. It wasn't until the next day around mid-morning when he awoke feeling cold and lonely that he picked up his pillow and went back to his own bed, the covers had been pulled over neatly and a note sat on top on his spare pillow, two simple words were enough to make Severus' heart crumble. 'It's over'

Anger and hurt welled up inside Severus' chest he grabbed the note and tore it into shreds tears welling up in his dark onyx eyes a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He seized a hold of the books on his night stand and threw them onto the floor along with the goblet of water, he grabbed the pillows and the bedcovers and flung them aside, tears streaming down his face his teeth gritted and bared with rage he headed over to the wardrobe flung the doors open and tore all the clothes out, straight for the drawers the yanked them out and threw them onto the floor kicking the dresser in a fit of rage a sudden pain shot through his abdomen and he doubled back gasping for breath panic washing over him as another wave of pain struck.

Shaking he grasped onto the side of the drawers stepping carefully around the trashed mess of clothing, items, books and shoes strewn all over the place the room was a complete mess.

He gasped in pain again as he made his way out into the corridor holding onto the walls for support he fumbled along the passage and down the stairs gripping the banister as tightly as he could he walked into his office. Another wave of pain washed over him and he flung his arm out knocking a jar of dead cockroaches and his inkwell all over the floor.

Severus was terrified, he left his office walking as quickly as he could using the wall for support still in his nightshirt thankful that nearly everyone was in their classes as he hobbled shaking with pain and fright up the staircases towards the hospital wing, he had to go and see Madame Pomfrey.

Another wave of pain hit again as he burst into the hospital wing clutching his stomach. Madame Pomfrey turned around and almost dropped the clean bed sheets she was holding.

"Oh my goodness, Professor are you alright?" she asked hurrying over to the man's side taking him by the arm and guiding him behind the drawn curtain already set up for his use.

"No Poppy-ah- sudden sharp pains" he gasped as she guided him onto the bed helping him lie back against the fluffed clean pillows.

"How long has this been going on for?" she asked snapping on a pair of clean latex gloves.

"N-not long, maybe-ah- ten or fifteen minutes" he replied massaging his stomach with both hands.

He didn't even care when she lifted up his nightshirt and looked under despite the fact he had no underwear on, she pressed a tissue against his spare entrance, held it still for a few moments and pulled back.

"You aren't bleeding, that's good news can you describe the pain for me? Have you had any urges to push?" she asked quickly tapping her wand against the ultra sound scanner which whirred into life.

Severus shook his head taking deep breaths.

"Hurts like a fairly intense stabbing pain in my stomach, comes in waves" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Madame Pomfrey nodded "okay" opening the front of his nightshirt around his stomach she spread some clear gel across it and seized a hold of the scanner pressing it against his skin she moved it around.

"Let us hope everything is alright" she said and Severus thought he was about to be sick, what if there was something wrong, what if they weren't alright.

She moved it around and brought it into focus, Severus stared nervously at the screen ignoring the nasty twinges that appeared to be growing further and further apart.

"There they are, I can see both of their heart beats clearly and they look perfectly fine, the babies are still moving a little as well so thankfully they are alright" she smiled and Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what's wrong with me, why did I have sudden pains like that?" he asked worriedly watching as she twirled the scanner around zooming in on the babies checking them over carefully to make sure they were definitely alright.

"It can happen during pregnancy, but it is usually provoked by something, a large amount of pressure or stress, impact, miscarriage, premature labour or the body's reaction to something upsetting it" she replied quickly.

"I'm not going to lose them am I?" Severus asked his eyes wide with terror but the nurse shook her head.

"No they seem fine, what were you doing when these pains started?" she replied turning to stare at him.

Severus was quiet for a few moments closing his eyes in one long slow blink. "I-I was upset and lost my temper, I kept shaking I was so hurt and angry I couldn't control myself I started trashing the room throwing things everywhere and ripping the drawers out, I over reacted and then the pains just came on, nothing hit or even touched my stomach I was so scared"

"Yes what has happened then is a reaction, your body will be preparing for the birth and will start with those Braxton Hicks contractions we've talked about and sometimes they can be strong but they are usually painless, however if your body has reacted to the anger they will have just come on stronger" she replied with a smile and Severus sighed with relief again.

"But Professor, you must take it easy and not allow yourself to get worked up into a state like that, I know your hormones aren't helping especially not with two little ones in there but they need time to rest and getting yourself in a state could put you into premature labour and be harmful to the babies, I know it isn't really your fault but you could lose them or if they had have been born today it would be extremely serious" she replied and Severus thought he was going to cry again.

"Oh god, I don't want to lose them, they're my children and I want them to be alright I care about them deeply" Severus breathed.

"I understand Professor" she nodded removing the scanner from his stomach and pressing the button to print another couple of pictures.

"I'd like to keep an eye on your for a day or two just to be sure you're alright and you get plenty of rest, your babies are fine don't look so worried it was a false alarm but it could have been serious, these things happen these things can be quite common in fact so don't look worried you haven't done a thing wrong and I don't doubt you love them" she smiled and Severus nodded slowly. "You've had a shock Professor its best you take it easy for a few days until you are well before you start doing things again, if you want I can contact Remus and-"

"NO!" Severus snapped feeling the hurt welling up inside his chest again he forced it back down.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him for a few moments in confusion. "Alright, is there anything or anyone you would like here with you?" she asked thinking it best not to aggravate the potions master.

"No thank you Poppy" he replied politely.

"Very well, in a few hours I will check their heart rates again just to be on the safe side and tomorrow we can do another scan just to see if they're still settled, if you feel worried call me back I've just got to finish a few things up for now, you need to get some rest" she said and he nodded.

"Thank you" he said before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Severus' mind was a haze, his children could have been hurt or he could have lost them or given birth to them too early. He hated himself for the way he had acted, hated the fact he could have hurt them or put them at risk it made him feel sick to his stomach but on the other hand he still felt so let down and hurt that Remus could just up and leave like that without even saying it to his face at least then he would have felt better about himself and felt better about the future, now he was on his own, pregnant and in three months he would be giving birth to two children and having to raise them and care for them all on his own, now he definitely knew how Tonks felt before she died.

Severus pulled the covers up over himself and lay down underneath them making himself comfortable, if he went to sleep none of this would seem real and he could just let it pass, he would be able to forget about Remus for a little while, yes... that sounded nice.

Around two hours later...

Remus was walking through the entrance hall for lunch, he had a hard day after what happened this morning and now after two double lessons one with a group of first years who didn't seem to want to take anything seriously and a bunch of rowdy fifth years who were even worse than the first years, he was feeling tired and stressed.

As he made his way across the entrance hall Minerva came hurrying towards him her aging face stricken with worry.

"Oh there you are Remus, tell me how is Severus doing?" she asked slightly out of breath looking very concerned.

Remus stared at her confusedly for a few moments. "What?" he blinked.

Professor McGonagall looked taken a back and stared at him suspiciously. "Severus Snape, how is he? After what happened a couple of hours ago he must be in terrible shock"

Remus' blood ran cold, how on Earth did she find out so quickly?

"He'll be alright, it was for the best anyway" Remus replied sadly.

The look on Minerva's face was as though she was desperately trying to refrain herself from slapping him across the face. "WHAT?" she snapped anger burning up inside of her. "How can you possibly say that? You think that your own partner losing control of himself, trashing his rooms and then almost having a miscarriage was for the best?" she spat nastily her sharp eyes glaring at Remus with complete disgust.

Remus' eyes went wide. "What did you say?" he gasped.

"Oh come on don't pretend you don't know what happened to Severus, he lost control of himself, something had upset him terribly and he trashed his rooms and almost miscarried the babies, he's been with Madame Pomfrey for the past two hours making sure they're alright that they aren't dying" Minerva said quickly the anger turning to complete shock, how could he possibly not know this?

"Oh my god" Remus breathed clapping a hand to his mouth in shock, he felt physically sick and he was trembling with fright. It was all his fault.

"Didn't you know?" Minerva asked in confusion and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't" he replied. "Did you say he's with Madame Pomfrey?" he asked politely and the Witch nodded her head. "Okay thank you Minerva" he replied turning and literally running towards the staircases his mind buzzing with thoughts.

Minutes later and Remus ran down the corridor and burst into the hospital wing gasping for breath frightening the life out of Madame Pomfrey. Remus looked around frantically before rushing over to the curtain.

"Professor!" Poppy called hurrying after him but Remus had already disappeared behind the curtain.

Remus stopped in his tracks panting and gazing down at Severus' sleeping form panic and terror washing over him.

"Severus..." he breathed moving closer to the bed he pulled up the chair and sat down reaching out and gently stroking the other man's pale cheek. "Oh Severus..."

Very slowly, Severus' eyes fluttered open, he blinked several times bringing his vision back into focus and he jumped sitting upright in bed staring straight into those familiar blue eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Severus..." Remus said again his face contorted with fear and worry.

"Get out" Severus said bluntly.

Remus remained seated staring at the dark haired man.

"I thought I told you to get out, I don't want to see you right now" Severus said calmly turning on his side and lying down under the covers with his back to Remus.

"Severus I am so, so sorry, I had no idea-"

"No you didn't, you didn't have any idea what I felt like to be shouted at for simply wanting to sit and spend some time with you marking papers, you didn't know what it felt like to sit up waiting for you and to be turned away from when you do arrive back, to be ignored and avoided during meal times and the school day, to sit up at night and realise you aren't coming home, when you just get up and leave before I wake up in the morning, to snap at me not to touch you and I had to go and spend the night on the settee and then I wake up to..." Severus swallowed hard fighting back the tears.

Remus was quite for a few seconds chewing on his bottom lip.

"I am so sorry, Severus, I thought it was what you wanted"

Severus turned to stare at him his eyes wet with tears.

"Thought it was what I wanted? That is ridiculous Remus and you know it, I was so hurt by what you had done, so hurt I threw everything all over the bedroom, pulled all the drawers out I was so stressed and I nearly gave birth" Severus replied staring hard at the man.

"Severus, please..." Remus reached out to touch him gently taking his hand holding it still even when Severus tried to pull away. "I had a lot on my mind, I wasn't thinking straight"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it? Why didn't you tell me what's bothering you and I might be able to help, we're adults not children you should be able to talk to me" Severus said sternly. "Why am I even bothering talking to you, I'm not supposed to get upset, I am supposed to be resting I could have lost them both today" he sniffled.

"My mother died, Severus"

Snape stopped and stared hard at Remus, a horrible sensation crawling up his neck.

"W-what?"

Remus took a deep breath looking Severus straight in the eye. "My mother died, you remember when I sent them that letter and I thought they hadn't replied? Well my father was the one to write back, apparently two days after I received the letter she had a severe heart attack and died" he said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Remus... I didn't know" Severus breathed moving closer to the man his hands curling around Remus'.

"Then I had that argument with you because I was so upset and I thought you were straining yourself I didn't want you getting hurt, then I couldn't cope and I ended it I wasn't thinking straight Sev and now I almost made you lose our twins, it's all my fault" Remus' shoulder shook as he broke down.

Severus reached out and carefully pulled the man into his arms feeling Remus wrap his arms around him in return, Severus closed his eyes. So there was more to the story than he realised, he just wished Remus would have told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked softly.

"Because I didn't think you needed any more stress, you're having babies and this happens and I didn't want you to see me upset I thought it might make you worse so I ended it all because I'm stupid and I only ended up making things worse because I'm a terrible father" he replied sniffing hard trying to fight back the tears that were leaking down his face.

"You aren't a terrible father, your mother's death was unfortunate and I am so sorry it has happened to you I know how it feels to lose a loved one and when you ended it with me something just snapped and I started having terrible pains I thought I was going to give birth to them today, or they were going to die, I was so scared Remus"

"How are you, how are they? Will they be alright, will all of you be okay?" Remus asked worriedly pulling back to look into Severus' eyes.

"I'm fine just shocked and hurt, the babies are both okay Madame Pomfrey did another scan, see" Severus said picking up the two little photographs and handing them to Remus. "She's going to check them again later to see how they are and do another scan tomorrow, she wants me to stay here for a day or two so she can keep an eye on me" he replied calmly wiping his tear stained cheeks on the back of his hand.

"They're beautiful, you all are" Remus smiled weakly reaching out and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Severus' ear. "Take me back?" he asked hopefully.

A broad smile spread across Severus' face. "As long as you don't ever scare me like that again, you promise to talk to me about things and not let things get on top of you like that, we're adults you can confide in me about anything you want I'm here to listen" Severus smiled and Remus blushed a little wiping away his own tears.

"I promise I won't do it again, I just thought it was for the best, I thought it was what you wanted" he replied.

"But it's not what I wanted at all, I want you and our children" Severus replied gently.

"And I want the three of you too" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing Severus softly on the lips. "That settles it then, we're back together" Remus grinned hugging Severus carefully.

"Indeed we are, Remus"

A few hours passed and Severus spent it lying in bed listening to Remus talk about his mother, the letter his father had sent back, the problems he was having with some of his classes and so on, Severus sat listening intently just enjoying the fact that things were back on track after a rough couple of days.

When it came to bed time, Remus insisted to Madame Pomfrey he was going to stay with Severus no matter what she even pushed a second bed behind the curtain and using her wand joined them together so they wouldn't slip apart during the night and someone get hurt.

Remus stripped down into his underwear and climbed into the bed next to Severus who was drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Remus asked happily and Severus nodded placing the goblet on the nightstand.

"Yes, much I'm glad Poppy checked their hearts again, I love the sound of them" Severus replied relaxing back into the pillows.

"Me too they sound funny don't they?" Remus chuckled.

"Like trains" Severus mused glancing at Remus through the corner of his eye, if only he knew what his boyfriend had been going through things would have been so much different.

"Look Remus, I am sorry about what happened and I hope that you will find it easier to talk to me now, I will be honest and tell you that what you said to me in that note broke my heart, I had been thinking that you would leave me but any stress you were having you didn't need to take out on me instead you can talk to me you know" Severus smiled and Remus rolled onto his side to face him properly stroking his silky black hair through his fingers.

"I know, I was just stressed and I didn't know what to do it kind of hit me that right after they start speaking to me again one of them dies it was a shock, I still can't believe what happened with the babies today and I don't ever want that to happen again I promise to look after you, I know you don't like people seeing you as weak or helpless especially not the students but you do need it" Remus smiled back.

"Thank you, Remus"

Remus leaned in slowly and kissed his lover softly on the lips, just a simple gesture meant the world to Severus.

Two days had passed, the scan yesterday morning had gone well and the babies were doing just fine. Both Severus and Remus seemed in much better spirits than they had done before, everything was going well.

"Right then Professor's I will see you again in three weeks for your seven month scan, if anything else happens or you feel worried at all don't hesitate to come straight to me, you did the right thing" Poppy said as Severus finished dressing himself in the clothes Remus had popped out to get him the night before when he had gone back to tidy up the mess in the living quarters.

"Okay thank you Poppy" Severus nodded. "See you later"

"Goodbye" she smiled watching the two men leave hand in hand, she sighed to herself, even as adult's men could be so over dramatic.

Walking back along the corridor they stopped at the staircase, Remus wrapped his arm gently around Severus' lower back as the other man groaned at the sight of the staircases.

"My poor back" Severus groaned as they slowly made their way down the first flight of stairs. "I wonder how bad it's going to be when I reach nine months"

"I think you'll be sticking to the ground floor only by then" Remus chuckled as they set off down the second flight of stairs.

"I hate to say it but I think I'll end up stuck in bed half the time" Severus replied.

"I'll help you get around, I just don't think you'll be up to much lifting or heavy running around like you usually or, or try to anyway" Remus smiled playfully as they reached the ground floor.

"Can we stop for a minute please I'm out of breath and they are kicking me" Severus breathed resting both hands on his back rubbing it gently trying to ease the pressure. "I think my ankles are swelling up now as well"

Remus started to laugh and Severus shot him a suspicious look. "What's so amusing?"

"Just the fact you usually go by the whole thing of not one to complain and now you're on about your back, the babies kicking, the stairs and your ankles all in the space of about five minutes"

Severus rolled his dark eyes and tutted. "I blame pregnancy"

Remus continue to laugh as they headed along the dungeon corridor together. There was a surprise waiting for them as they approached Severus' office. Harry Potter was standing outside leaning on the door apparently waiting for them.

"Potter" Severus spat his dark eyes narrowing menacingly to slits. "What are you doing down here, you don't take potions"

"I came, sir, because I wanted to speak to you and Remus" Harry said bluntly.

"Show some respect to your Professor and address him correctly" Snape replied quickly.

Remus stared at Harry for a few moments before he nodded slowly. "I'll give you a chance to say what you have to, if Professor Snape allows us to use his office" he looked to his partner who shot a death glare to Harry before nodding.

Snape unlocked the door pushing it open he walked inside with Remus and Harry following, they shut the door and Snape pointed his wand straight to the fireplace the flames bursting into life dancing merrily as the pregnant man lowered himself slowly into an armchair his hands resting on his stomach.

"Now what was it you wanted to say, Harry?" Remus said calmly.

Harry looked between the two men for a few moments before clearing his throat. "I wanted to try again to apologise, I think we should just put things behind us any disagreements or problems we have had should be put to an end, we have all been through so much and it only seems right that we should forgive and forget"

"No" Snape said immediately and Harry shot him a filthy look.

"Harry... it's much more difficult than apologising and hoping everything turns to sunshine and rainbows again, it was all very difficult for everyone yes and we have indeed been through so much but I can honestly say the things you have done and the trouble you have caused us I would never have expected from you" Remus sighed.

"Why is it more difficult? Don't I deserve some more respect than this, you're making me out to be a terrible person like I've done something criminal when I haven't" harry said quickly. "Look, I regret what I did can't we just forget about it and go back to being the way we used to?"

"You have made us look like fools, you have humiliated us, spoiled our personal news to announce to other people, have been causing us problems and I still don't think you are being fully genuine, remember I used to be a spy I know all the tricks and you don't seem fully genuine to me, what is in this for you I am not so sure of" Severus began staring at Harry through his harsh narrow eyes. "Whether Professor Lupin will forgive you or not is beyond my control but I will not, I won't be put to shame by a child" he spat.

"I don't give a damn about what you say or what you think" Harry snapped back.

"Harry that's enough, if you have only come here to upset people then please leave now" Remus said opening the office door and staring down at his friends son.

"I'd have thought you would have least forgiven me, you forgave Sirius all those years ago when he tried to have you murder your own boyfriend" Harry said nastily.

"That was much different, Potter, you think that just because you were once the chosen one, you are all over everything a national celebrity a little hero than you can waltz around doing as you please whenever it suits you and having everyone fall at your feet to your every whim, well I don't find this behaviour acceptable, you're just like your father, everything is too precious for your ears and the minute you hear something you don't like you snap at it" Severus said angrily.

"Severus please don't get yourself worked up, think of the babies" Remus said calmly shooting him a pleading look. Severus' face immediately softened and he absent mindedly gave his bump a gentle stroke.

"Yeah, because that's all you care about now isn't it? Your precious little death eater spy and your unborn babies, well what about your son, Teddy, where does he come into all of this? You're busy flaunting Snape around all over the place too busy to deal with your own little boy, it's a shame that some people don't have their dads and will never have them but when they do have them and their dads don't give a damn it's even worse" Harry shouted pointing the accusing finger at Remus.

"I'll have you know that I do in fact send money to my son, I sent Andromeda letters every week, I have been to visit him and Professor Snape came with me of course I will be going to see him on his birthday but my workload demands a busy schedule and it is fairly difficult to travel back and forth constantly, I see him when I can and I am hoping to have him for the summer so don't you DARE insinuate than I am a bad father because believe me Harry I have much better, more important things to do than to worry about the accusations of pathetic little boys" Remus said pressing his hand into Harry's back he guided him from the office and shut the door without another word. With a flick of his wand the door locked and the two men stared at each other.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Severus asked softly beckoning for the man to come closer.

"I'm fine, Severus, I just don't know what to say or do about him any more I think things have gotten too much and it is probably for the best if we try to steer well clear" Remus sighed kissing his lover on the lips before dropping into the armchair opposite him by the fire.

"He's always been the same, lazy and arrogant, only thinks of himself and how everything will affect him" Severus replied.

"I know, in some ways I can understand he can't help it he's crying out for attention but in others he just gets on my nerves" Remus smiled. "Fancy going upstairs for a lie down?" he offered and Severus nodded.

"That sounds quite nice about now" the potions master smiled.

A few days passed and on the Saturday morning Severus awoke bright and early. Rubbing his tired eyes he yawned and turned over to see Remus sleeping peacefully on his side facing him. Things had definitely been much better between them and now Severus was feeling much better about everything in general.

Smirking to himself he pushed the covers back enough to allow plenty of air in and slipped down beneath them until he was eye level with Remus' hips. He carefully bunched up the hem of Remus' nightshirt revealing his lover's private parts he smirked. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Remus' member feeling it twitch slightly in response he smiled to himself taking the tip into his mouth he suckled on it lightly.

Severus let out a soft groan as Remus' leg moved a little, he gazed up but Remus was still sleeping. He forced himself not to chuckle as he took a little more of Remus' hardening member into his mouth using his fingers to gently push the foreskin back over the glans he roughly swiped his tongue over it feeling it grow rapidly in his mouth to full length in response. Remus twitched and let out a long hard breath so Severus sucked on it harder moving in time taking the base in his hand he began to stroke it.

Remus' eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly in pleasure looking under the duvet the sight was enough to make him cum hard crying out Severus' name in the process, he watched as the man swallowed every last drop and licked him clean before gently slipping the foreskin back over the head and shuffling up the bed immediately bringing their lips together in a warm tender kiss.

"Well that was a fine way to be woken up on your birthday" Remus chuckled as they drew apart slowly.

"Did you like it?" Severus asked with a smirk and Remus nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes, very much thank you" he grinned kissing the tip of Severus' nose.

"So what do you fancy doing today?" Severus asked in an amused tone.

"Oh I don't know, I figured I might like to spend the day alone with you, maybe have some more fun and then have a romantic bath, give you a massage and generally laze around up here, a day off really" Remus smiled back.

"Sounds good to me" Severus chuckled rolling over onto his other side he reached under the bed pulling something out handing it to Remus.

It was a parcel wrapped in bright red shining paper.

"Happy Birthday" Severus smiled kissing Remus on the cheek.

"Oh wow thank you, you didn't need to get me anything" Remus grinned tearing open the paper and he gasped.

It was a large black velvet cloak, a thick one with a proper hood and a small amount of fur trimming on the inside, it looked very expensive.

"Severus..."

"Do you like it?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it" Remus grinned, feeling the soft material through his fingers. "You didn't need to do this for me"

"But I wanted to, it's your birthday" Severus smiled back.

"Well at least let me thank you for it, any way you want" Remus said gently placing the cloak on his bedside table.

"Don't think that's the only present you're getting today, I got more" Severus winked. "Besides I know of a way you can make it up to me" he smirked and Remus blinked at him for a moment.

Severus entangled their legs under the covers and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

'Yes, today was definitely going to be a brilliant birthday' Remus thought as their lips crushed together in a hungry slightly aggressive kiss...


	13. The Party and the Mess

"Oh, Remus, Severus!" Professor McGonagall said as she spotted them making their way to the Great Hall for lunch that very same day.

"Hello, Minerva" Severus replied pleasantly.

"I just wanted to let you know there will be a little teachers gathering for your birthday in the staff room this evening about nine o'clock, we hope you can attend" she shot them both a brief smile.

Remus' face was shining with delight. "That would be wonderful, thank you" he nodded. "We'll be there, won't we, Severus?" he looked to his lover curiously.

Severus chuckled softly. "Yes, as long as you do not start dancing on tables again or I might have to put a collar and lead on you" he teased.

Remus just laughed batting his arm playfully.

"That settles it, we'll see you tonight at nine then" the woman said quirking both of her eyebrows before turning on her heels and heading in for lunch herself.

Severus and Remus looked to one another before they made their way into the Great hall just the same as everybody else did.

They dropped into their seats glancing around at the loud and bustling students as they tucked into their freshly cooked food.

"How is your birthday going so far then?" Severus asked glancing to his man sitting beside him.

"Very well thanks to you" Remus winked playfully. "That thing you did with your finger earlier really made me squirm" he chuckled wriggling slightly in his seat at the sheer memory of it.

A light blush scattered across Severus' face and he chuckled softly. "I thought you might enjoy that"

Remus sat gazing at him. "I'm so happy we're back together, Severus" he breathed. "I feel awful for the way I treated you beforehand"

Severus held his hand up slightly to silence the man. "Don't talk about it, forgive and forget, right?"

Remus nodded.

They finished eating and headed back to Severus' own private rooms avoiding the stares of the curious students whom of course knew about Professor Snape's problems by now.

In truth, Severus hated the way those little brats stared. He hated their beady little eyes lingering on him and on his stomach no matter how well he covered it, he just couldn't seem to cover it enough. If the charms to disguise it weren't risky and dangerous he would have attempted to use one now but it was better to be safe than sorry as he'd learned from past mistakes.

Severus had never really been a children's man, oh no, he used to hate the rancid little creatures but that changed now…. Well…. Sort of…. Seeing as he was having his own that was much different, they weren't other people's screaming brats in a public place that they didn't seem to have any intention of shutting up, or ones running about with food on their clothes and faces, snot dribbling down to their chins making him want to vomit in the nearest bin, they were his and they were different and he loved them despite everything.

"Do you want to continue teaching next year?" Remus asked curiously.

"I think you might have asked that question several months ago" said Severus slowly.

"Maybe, but do you?"

Severus hesitated a moment. "We could do with the money if I'm honest…."

Remus pulled a face and gave a weak half-shrug. "I agree but I also think with two newborn babies and my son we're going to have a lot on our plate, everything will change, how will we have time to care for them and work unless only one of us is working?"

"But if one of us works then one of us has to leave the school with the children, we couldn't both stay that would be taking too much advantage of Minerva and her kindness…." Severus said slowly.

Remus was quiet for a few moments as they sat down in Severus' living room. "I think we should perhaps hang up the teaching careers"

"You love teaching" Severus' face fell sadly.

"I do but there's more to life than this" he said gesturing around. "I will admit that it is very nice and all but it isn't quite the same, we will have our own family, we will have things to worry about, new priorities"

"We need to get a new house, my parents old home isn't going to suffice for too long" Severus replied.

Remus sighed heavily. "I've actually been looking at homes, they're quite pricey but not too bad"

"We are thirty nine years old, we really should be trying to build a proper, stable home environment for the children, especially your son too" Severus went on. "I think we should try and get somewhere closer to Andromeda"

"I would buy a big house we could all live in but we just can't afford it" Remus sighed shaking his head heavily. "If I save for the rest of the year, my pay check it isn't going to amount to a fortune really, if you saved some of yours too and we looked in Gringotts we might be able to buy something decent"

"I'm going to sell my parents old house" said Severus quickly. "It's not worth a fortune but it will bring enough if we combine it we can find a decent house to live in"

"But Severus you've lived there your whole life…." Remus said quickly. "Don't be so hasty, I'm sure it will be fine"

Severus hesitated.

"I know you don't actually want to sell it no matter what you think of it, so don't, okay?"

"It's not really a perfect place to bring a child up, I know this because I was brought up there" the man said slowly. "It's Muggle and it's run down"

"We'll manage"

"We can still look at other housing, we can make a plan, we can sort out a budget and what realistically we can find, let's contact an agency today and see what we can get"

Remus nodded his agreement. "Let's do that" he breathed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and talking about their potentially bright future together as a small family until it was time to go down to dinner.

"I used to highly disapprove of the Muggle attire these students wear on weekends" Severus said bitterly as they passed the tables.

Remus laughed.

"But you came along and made it sexy" Severus' dark eyes flickered to Remus' jeans and hoodie, he still looked quite young and fresh despite his condition.

Remus just grinned. "I like a relaxed look"

"Would I be wrong in saying you still seem like a teenager?" Severus quirked a dark eyebrow as he slowly lowered his heavy body into a chair at the dining table.

Remus just laughed and rolled his blue eyes cheekily. "I might be getting old now but I'm still young at heart"

"You're not old, Remus" Severus smiled. "Besides, I am still older than you"

"Oh yeah by two months" Remus smirked. "Such a cripple"

"I'll cripple you with my thousand pound weight" Severus smirked making Remus laugh again.

After dinner they went back to Severus' office where they sat chatting by the warm, cosy fire.

"I've always been curious about your choice of decoration, Severus" Remus mused as he fingered a goblet of juice through his hands. "Slightly gothic and dark, gruesome yet elegant, are you sure you aren't a pureblood?"

Severus chuckled softly. "I'm not a pureblood, my mother was though but my home was never to be made up for the Wizarding family, not with a father like mine anyway…."

"He didn't like wizards?" Remus frowned taking sip of his juice (due to the party later, alcohol was off limits as it just wouldn't do for Remus to turn up drunk or end up in the state he did last time they had any sort of small gathering/party).

"He hated all things magic, thought it was freakish and belonged in a circus"

Remus nodded slowly. "I think lots of Muggle relatives fear magic"

"You have Muggle relatives?" Severus frowned slightly.

"Yes but they're more distant and they're no longer with us" he sighed softly. "They weren't too impressed but I've heard of much, much worse"

"Many pureblood families are worse than half or Muggle families" Severus replied. "Look at the Black's"

Remus hung his head rather sadly. "The Black family…." He said quietly. "Yes they were a bunch, particularly Sirius and his little brother"

"I remember" Severus nodded slowly. "I rather preferred Regulus if I'm honest"

Remus laughed. "I don't doubt that you did, he was nice to you, seemed to respect you, nice boy but he got a bit mixed up in the end, very untimely death if I might say"

"Yes, if it wasn't for Potter then I might still be thinking an ex-friend had killed him, or Voldemort himself" Severus said gazing into the fire at the horrific memories he often tried to suppress. He'd seen things, terrible things that he didn't want to know about, too many people being killed, fed to Nagini, people abused, tortured, abandoned and terrified. Small children crying before being thrust into the burning flames of their Muggle homes. It was terrible.

Severus looked away from the fire and back to Remus whom was sitting opposite him. "I was a very foolish teenager"

"We all were, Severus" Remus sighed softly. "You can't just blame yourself for these things that wouldn't be right at all"

"You joined the opposing side right off the beaters bat" said Severus. "You didn't make the big mistake"

"On the contrary, in some ways it was a mistake, I lived in fear having to look over my shoulder, contacting my friends and relatives every single day, terrified they might be seriously injured or dead, worried for myself, my condition, if Voldemort would try to recruit me like he'd been recruiting Werewolves, worried about Death Eater attacks and so on…."

"The things that happened were a shame, that rotten little Pettigrew was one of the worst" Severus said bitterly. "You have no idea what he was like when he was working for the Dark Lord…."

"Coward" said Remus. "He was a traitor and a coward and I would have loved to have finished him off myself"

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Severus asked calmly.

"No" said Remus. "But you have"

Severus tensed visibly.

"I'm sorry" Remus smiled gently. "I didn't mean to offend or upset you"

"You haven't" Severus chuckled lightly. "I just wish things had have turned out differently, if people could have foreseen what would happen, if people were more intelligent, still, it wasn't like I'd murdered a young person or a child, it was Dumbledore and it was arranged months prior to when it actually happened, he was a dying man anyway and nobody could control that"

"Touched something cursed" Remus breathed.

"Correct" said Severus.

Nine drew closer and at half eight they went upstairs, changed into some clean robes and made their way to the party knowing they had to leave earlier now because Severus was getting bigger, slower and much heavier than ever before, he couldn't stand walking too quickly or up too many stairs without a break.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier if I were pregnant with only one" he laughed as they made their way up the second flight of stairs.

Remus chuckled. "But you love having two"

"Yes I do" Severus smiled. "I can't wait until they're born, not just because I will be able to return to my old rather slime physique but because I can then hold them and actually meet them, I never thought I would ever get to have children" he mused thoughtfully.

Remus was beaming with joy. "Neither did I until I had Teddy and now I've got these two on the way I have to make sure I do everything in my power to be an excellent dad even if they probably will be ashamed of me…."

"They will never be ashamed of a terrific, strong, handsome, brave man like you" Severus smiled. "You've gone down in history for the things you've done, you know who you are and you know where you stand, you've been written down in books for this, people know you as one of the brave warriors who stood out from the crowd to protect what is right from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord" Severus went on. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"What about Harry Potter?" Remus chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You know how I feel about that child" he sighed. "He has done well, I am pleased and in some ways…. Proud of him…. But he still has no right to make rude comments to or about you because you've done well and you deserve a peaceful life"

Remus was positively glowing by the time they reached the staffroom. They didn't need to knock before they entered and many heads turned to greet them with a grin.

"Happy birthday!" Filius called to them raising a glass of fire whiskey.

"Severus, my boy" Slughorn grinned.

"I'm hardly a little boy anymore" Severus smiled to his old Professor. "In many ways" he added resting a hand on his growing baby bump.

Slughorn laughed loudly and dragged them both over to the buffet table. "Very good, very good, Severus" he nodded eagerly. "Be sure to eat up, both of you, we've got some wonderful food and liquor tonight although I'm sure you won't be drinking"

"Of course not, but that doesn't stop Remus" said Severus nodding to where Sybil was pouring Remus a heaping goblet of whiskey and when he kept telling her to stop she just kept on pouring.

"I fear he may end up very drunk tonight" Severus smiled to Horace.

"All's well though, no harm done, he can drink as much as he likes he's got a celebration ahead tonight!" Horace agreed. "How old is he now? Thirty nine, is it?"

Severus nodded sipping at his water.

"Yes, I remember when he was a boy" Horace mused. "Nice student, clever, fun, popular…."

"Yes, those idiotic friends too" Severus sighed rolling his dark eyes.

"Come now, Severus, surely you don't still hold a grudge"

"They're dead, how can I?"

Slughorn sighed and poured himself another heavy drink. "All this alcohol and food and people wonder why I'm so overweight" he laughed sloshing some of the drink down his front. Severus' eyes were focused on the buttons where he was sure they were about to burst off and hit someone in the eye at any moment.

"We'll have to throw another celebration like this once those children arrive" Pomona Sprout giggled, her face growing redder by the minute the more she drank.

Severus felt slightly awkward to be around all of the teachers when they were drinking and he couldn't, surely they wouldn't all get so bad.

Remus was now on his third goblet of whiskey and was starting to sway slightly on his feet and giggle over silly things.

"A few months left to go yet" Severus nodding gazing down at his bump feeling movement inside of him.

"A few months will turn into a few days soon enough" she giggled. "I never expected you to have children" she said with a sigh. "I always pictured you to be childless"

"Thank you" said Severus sarcastically.

"Oh don't take it in a bad way, some people look like the type to have twelve children but you don't I've always seen you as rather boyish in that manner"

Severus pulled an awkward face. This really wasn't improving any.

Within half an hour and Remus was a little bit drunk. Severus managed to get them both sitting in chairs.

"Don't drink too much more I don't want you to make yourself sick and ill in the morning" Severus frowned with concern.

"I'll be fine" Remus wavered swaying slightly in his chair. "Good sleep tonight and I'll be right as rain tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you will" said Severus.

A tapping on the side of a glass caught everyone's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast" said Minerva (she was one of the very few who had hardly drank anything at all apart from Severus who wasn't drinking full stop). "To Remus Lupin, thirty nine years young!"

"To Remus Lupin!" they echoed raising their goblets and glasses into the air before drinking deeply from them and casting for refills.

"If you could bring one person back from the dead, who would it be?" Aberforth asked curiously.

"Sirius Black" Remus slurred a little. "My best friend in the world apart from Severus of course, always treated me well no matter what happened" he hiccoughed. "Gone but never forgotten, I only wish he were here today and he could be godfather to my two sons and my daughter" he nodded to Severus' tummy again.

Severus smiled and rested a hand to the man's shoulder to steady him in his chair a little, frightened if he leaned too far forward he would fall off and smack his face off the table or hurt himself or something.

"I would bring back my auntie Margaret" said Horace with a nod. "Wonderful lady, taught me mostly everything I know"

"I'd bring back Charity" said Pomona. "Lovely lady, never deserved what she got"

"Charity Burbage?" Minerva frowned and the woman nodded.

"I'd bring back my mother or my sister" said Aberforth slowly. "The story behind their deaths was never revealed and if I'm an honest man, which I am, I don't want to talk about it, I'd lt them tell everybody the truth" he began.

"What about you, Severus?" Horace asked curiously.

Severus was quiet for a moment. "I would actually bring back Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, I think his death was really wrong, he didn't need to die but he died bravely, he deserves life again"

"Maybe one day we will be able to do it but not today" Horace sighed quietly as he filled his glass for the thousandth time.

The conversation picked up a lot from there and some of the teachers got up to dance. Severus was rather pleased that he was carrying twins as he was a little too big and heavy to get up and join the dance festivities, he offered for Remus to go too but the man shook his head and swayed in his chair closing his eyes.

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" Severus sighed.

"Yes" Remus grinned sleepily. "But shh" he said. "Don't tell anybody, even yourself"

Severus couldn't help but laugh.

It was almost one in the morning by the time people left, Severus had to help Remus down the staircases out of fear of the man falling and breaking something.

"I thought you were supposed to be the one to support me up and down these staircases, Lupin" Severus smirked once again.

"I can do that" Remus grinned staggering slightly but Severus gripped him firmly.

"You can't do anything but get into bed and go to sleep" Severus smiled.

They did eventually reach the living quarters, with a wash and some help to change using magic, Remus was in bed and when Severus collapsed into bed beside him he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow….

Sunday morning and Severus woke to Remus laying wrapped up in his bed covers.

"Good morning" he smiled gently.

Remus groaned a little and wriggled under the covers but didn't open his eyes. "Morning" he spoke softly.

"Do you have a hangover?" Severus frowned with concern but Remus shook his head.

"No" said Remus. "But I am quite tired and I feel a little bit rough"

"Would you like me to make you something for that?" Severus offered.

"No thank you I'll be alright in a bit, would you mind if I went back to sleep for a little while though?"

Severus laughed gently. "Fine by me, I could use the rest as well"

They went back to sleep and woke again when it was closer to the usual time people went down for breakfast on a Sunday. They got up, washed, dressed and made their way to the Great Hall together.

"My head hurts a little" Remus yawned as they passed by Harry and his friends whom were staring at them suspiciously. Severus used this opportunity to shoot them a dangerous glare, he'd take any excuse to do that to them even after everything they'd been through, he preferred the idea of being ignorant to them than to attempt to be friendly with a bunch of lively and very annoying teenagers.

He didn't really even like teenagers when he was one himself to be honest….

They dropped down into their seats, Professor Slughorn looked a little peaky as did Sprout but other than that they were just chipper.

"Are you feeling it today then, Remus?" Horace chuckled as they tucked into their light and very healthy breakfast.

"Surprisingly no" the man replied flashing a smile to his ex-professor. "I don't feel too bad really at all"

Horace let out a short laugh. "That's the spirit!"

Severus heaved a bit of a sigh resting a hand on his bump as he sipped at his morning tea. It was very soothing really.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked worriedly his eyes focused on the growing baby bump.

"Yeah they're just kicking around in there rather a lot" Severus winced a little bit. "Getting stronger, it feels funny when they're both doing it at the same time" he threw in a small chuckled there.

Remus smiled and reached out a hand moving it over the bump feeling the movement and kicking beneath the skin. "Less than three months to go" he breathed. "Not long now"

"No, especially with Easter coming up in around three weeks when we can go home and visit your son"

Remus' face lit up further at the mention of him. "I really miss him, Severus…." He sighed gently. "I want to see him more, that's why maybe quitting work would be the better option for everyone…."

Severus smiled to him sympathetically, he didn't know what else to say on this matter really, it was a tough decision for them to make but they had plenty of time to do it in, things might actually be completely different to what they were expecting when the babies finally did arrive but they suspected it would still be quite a big challenge sometimes.

"I'm also worried about what people think of you because you're with me" Remus said sadly.

"Don't start this, don't you dare start scaring me with this nonsense!" Severus argued. "We're fully grown men, same age, both working, people are not quite as tight about you as they were before, not all Werewolves are bad and people realise that now, you're strong and you try your best and I don't care what they say, not everybody is the same on this matter" he said quickly knowing full well that Remus could go on for hours about how society hated the very idea of Werewolves in existence, but it was true that since last year things had eased up a little, the anti-Werewolf legislation had been removed and a few more studies done. Perhaps they were more on their way to becoming one with the creatures.

"You know I make you that potion every month anyway, perfectly so no problems could possibly occur, we are extremely careful, almost too careful" Severus went on.

Remus flashed him a smile. "I know we are but people will always hate my kind for what we could potentially be"

"Let them" said Severus very simply.

They spent the rest of Sunday relaxing and reading mostly but marking a few leftover essays and work that had been handed in throughout the week together.

On Monday morning Severus decided he was going to get working today, he was feeling up for it and he was ready. He got up, washed, dressed and headed down for food with everyone else.

People were of course still staring but he couldn't exactly expect them not to, he couldn't expect them to be silent forever especially when he was growing rather quickly now. People would stare, they stared at everybody who was pregnant no matter who they were.

"I've been thinking about names" Remus commented during their lunch break when they sat in Severus' office drinking tea together around the fireplace.

"Oh? Do tell" Severus smiled gently as Remus combed his fingers through the man's long, silky black hair.

"For a boy, how about, Liam?" Remus tried.

"Liam?" Severus blinked. "Slightly common name…."

"Yes but I like it, it's very nice for a little boy" Remus replied.

"Liam…." Severus said quietly as he pushed himself deeper into thought on this matter. "I suppose it's a good candidate, have you thought about a female name?"

Remus shook his head with a sigh. "Nope, that's a toughy"

Severus chuckled and smirked to him excitedly.

"You have, haven't you?" Remus' face twitched into a beautiful, happy grin.

Severus let out a long supple laugh. "I might have done"

"Well, what is it?" Remus asked curiously.

"I rather like the name Ruby" Severus said slowly. "I think I'd like to call her Ruby if that's a name you'd like for our daughter?"

"Yes" Remus nodded quickly. "Very pretty, delicate even" he sighed happily.

"Alright then, I shall name the girl and you can name the boy" Severus smiled holding out his hand for Remus to shake.

The man stared at it for a moment before he grinned and took it. "Deal!"

Severus laughed and pulled Remus into a passionate kiss, behind closed doors they really were like silly overgrown teenagers again all loved up and enjoying themselves. Severus would probably never hear the end of it from students and teachers alike if they were caught doing this but right now he didn't give two bloody shakes, they were happy and that's all that counted.

Over the next few days, Severus was quite happy to have reached six and a half months pregnant. They were sitting up in his quarters on Thursday evening reading in bed together before they went to sleep.

"Listen to this" said Severus straightening up a little so he could read aloud better.

Remus looked to him curiously.

"Apparently the babies are about fifteen inches in length each and weigh about two point two pounds each" he said with a smile watching Remus' face light up excitedly once again like it did on pretty much every mention of their children. "Their brains are developing more, they can turn their heads and blink now too"

"Fascinating" Remus breathed.

"A little boy's testicles will be descending" he smirked to Remus whom laughed. "Into his scrotum and they have both gained a new small layer of fat under their skins and soon their length growth will slow but they will gain plenty more weight right up until they're born in about two and a half month's-time and their skeletons are also growing harder this week"

"So much stuff, such tiny babies" Remus breathed gazing down at Severus' bump through the man's nightshirt.

"Who do you think they'll look like?" Severus asked curiously.

"I haven't a clue" said Remus. "When Teddy was born, Nymphadora thought he looked like me but I thought he looked more like her"

"Well we've got very different looks" Severus commented. "And they're extremely unlikely to be Metamorphs"

"True" said Remus. "I think probably dark eyes are more likely, they're much more common and carry a dominant gene over green, blue and such"

"Usually but not always" Severus replied. "As long as my nose isn't passed on then I don't mind who or what they resemble" he added with a tiny grin.

Remus chuckled. "Neither do I"

Friday morning and Severus was busy in his office when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called lazily without looking up from the student attendance forms he was filling out.

The door opened then shut very quickly and footsteps approached his table. Severus looked up and his face dropped slowly when he realised who it was.

"Potter" he said coolly. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed down here anymore, you have no business in these dungeons!" he said angrily placing his quill down on the desk.

"Sorry, Professor" said Harry simply. "But I came to tell you I've done something I think will make up for what has gone on between the three of us and that includes Remus too" he said. "Where is he?" he asked gazing around confusedly.

"Teaching" Snape said silkily. "In lessons, where you should be right now…."

"Yes, well" Harry could feel his temper rising slightly at this annoying old man. "I've organised something for you that you will very much enjoy"

"And what might that be?" Snape said coldly.

"An interview with Rita Skeeter" Harry smirked a little.

Snape tried to hide the fact a vein was now throbbing dangerously in his temple and his skin had drained of all that was left of any sort of colour in his cheeks. "What?" his voice fell barely above a whisper.

Harry knew he was in trouble but he kept talking. "She has agreed to interview you on your male pregnancy story"

Severus' eyes turned to deathly black tunnels. "And you thought this was a good idea, because….?"

"You will earn some more money for the babies" Harry's familiar green eyes flickered to the man's growing baby bump anxiously.

Snape quirked an eyebrow and sat back in his chair staring into Harry's young face. "You thought that organising an interview with a woman that could make Dumbledore himself look like a piece of fish tank scum would possibly write something pleasant about an ex-Death Eater who is not only male but also pregnant at thirty nine with a Werewolf for a partner?" his voice shook with the anger he felt but he desperately tried to fight it down for the sake of his children. "Oh very clever, Potter, very clever indeed"

"There's no need to be so rude to me, Professor" Harry sighed. "I was only trying to help"

"Help? Help who, yourself?" Snape spoke gently, so gently it actually frightened Harry a little bit. "You're just like your father and before you jump in to defend him, don't bother, now get out of my office"

Harry glared at the man and stood his ground for a few moments before turning on his heels and marching away. "Oh and Professor?" he asked turning around in the doorway.

"What?" Snape spat dangerously.

"The interview is on Saturday in your office" Harry winked.

Before Harry could do anything else, Snape had his wand out and used it to slam the door shut knocking Harry forcefully through the doorway and out into the cold corridor face down on the stone floor.

A group of Slytherin's walked past and laughed at him, including Malfoy himself.

Harry heaved an angry sigh and got to his feet fixing his glasses and dusting himself off. He of course knew what that woman was capable of, he had only suggested the interview because he knew it would get back at Snape for how disgusting rude he'd been to the boy last time and it would repay him for everything he'd done to Harry for no reason in the past, that man needed to grow up and he'd even managed to turn mild-mannered Remus against him.

With a sigh, Harry made his way casually back to the Gryffindor common room, he had things to do and he'd promised to meet Ginny for a little while afterwards.

After dinner when Severus and Remus were in the living quarters together, Severus sat and told Remus all about what Harry Potter had bloody well said to him today.

"You're joking" Remus breathed.

"Not in the slightest" said Severus shaking his head as they slipped into the warm, bubble bath together.

"I can't believe the nerve of that boy!" Remus sighed scratching at his leg under the water. "He really doesn't seem to want us to have a family together, does he?"

"Maybe he should start having one of his own with the Weasley girl he's always loitering around suspiciously with" Severus said bitterly.

"Ginny" Remus nodded slowly with understanding. "I get the impression that she's perhaps always fancied him"

"Potter had a thing about a miss Chang a couple of years ago" Severus went on. "Yes, they were together for a little while but they broke up, I'm not sure why really, news really does travel fast in the school"

"Wasn't that about the same time you gave him Occlumency lessons?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes, it was actually"

Remus started to laugh. "I remember how he used to complain to Sirius and I about how irritating he found you and how difficult the lessons were"

"Well you don't learn by sitting around in a circle and reading nursery rhymes and hoping something good happens, you learn by action and by study" Severus replied. "You know this, you're a teacher yourself"

"Oh yes I do know this very well, I'm surprised he didn't say anything to me in lesson today though, you'd think he would" Remus mused thoughtfully.

"I think he was perhaps hoping I would tell you or if I didn't we'd get into a fight or something, that boy is too much trouble at times"

"I know he is but that's normal for a teenage boy, look at all the things he's been through and what he's accomplished" Remus said gently. "He's come through a lot"

"Haven't we all?"

After their bath they settled down in bed together thankful that the weekend had come round once again.

"I am dreading that interview tomorrow" Severus sighed as they lay curled up to one another caressing soft, exposed skin.

"Don't worry too much about it" said Remus. "I'll be there with you, office at one o'clock, right?"

Severus nodded slowly.

Remus chuckled. "We might be able to play this rancid Skeeter woman at her own game, I thought she would still have been suspended after her behaviour in the past though"

"Oh they'll never suspend someone like that, even if it is mostly bullshit they will still take a keen interest in her for the amount of money she brings in and her talent for writing even I have to admit is rather outstanding" Severus replied with a smile.

"That's very true, she's a bitch though" said Remus.

Severus burst out laughing. "Oh I think we will definitely do alright then" he grinned.

Remus laughed once again. "Indeed we will, Severus, indeed we will" he breathed leaning in for a passionate yet so slow and tender kiss.

Severus moaned.

When they drew apart, Remus smiled warmly into Severus' face.

"I love you so bloody much, Severus" he breathed nuzzling the side of the man's face softly.

"I love you too, Remus, I really love you too" Severus whispered back taking his lover's hand and resting it on his growing bump allowing him to feel where the children were kicking at him excitedly.

Remus' face broke out into a smile that could dazzle even the brightest sunshine.

It was nice for Severus to finally see Remus happy, he never saw that much of him in recent years especially in the past two and since Sirius' death and Tonks' pregnancy but everything had improved drastically for the two men and they couldn't wait to see what else this pregnancy and their new life had in store for them.

It didn't take long for either of them to drift off into a warm and comfortable sleep that night dreaming of ways in which to give this Rita Skeeter woman a run for her cheating, scammed money before she could make them look like complete idiots in front of the entire British Wizarding population….

….


End file.
